Protecting Gibbs: Redone
by his4evergirl
Summary: This is basically my first NCIS fanfic with a bit of a twist. Charity is a Marine and is in danger of because of her own career. The team has to help protect her and she gets close with a certain agent. I hope you enjoy. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Charity...we have got to go out tonight." Katie called from outside of Charity's bedroom door.

"I don't know..." Charity said, trailing off.

"Don't tell me you want to stay in again. I have got to get out there and move and shake it up...specifically up against some string strapping man." Katie said. "Two years is far too long to be without a man, if you know what I mean."

"I know exactly what you mean, Katie." Charity replied. "If you haven't forgotten, I spent those two years right there with you."

"I know, but you don't seem to act like you need a man as much as I do."

"I'm just not into the whole "hooking up with some random random guy at the club" thing. I like to be romanced first."

"You want love when you should just get laid. It might loosen you up, Gunny."

Charity opened the door and stepped out of her bedroom. "Okay, fine. I'm ready to get this over with."

"Hold on, let me inspect this outfit." Katie said, grabbing Charity's arm and spinning her around to inspect her. Charity wore black strappy stilettos, a pair of dark-wash skin tight jeans, and a black corseted top. Her long firey locks hung down her back in loose curls. Her makeup was simple, a little blush, a eyeliner, mascara, and a bold red lip.

"Do you approve?" Charity asked.

Katie pursed glossy pink lips for a moment and then smiled. "Yes, I approve. Now let us get out of here and meet some men!" She grabbed Charity by the wrist and led her out of the door.

Charity was barely able to lock the door to her apartment before Katie dragged her to the cab awaiting them below. They soon arrived at the club. They ordered drinks and sat at the bar for a few moments, sipping at them. Once they finished their drinks, Katie was pulling Charity on the dance floor.

After a few moments, Charity let the music take her and she swayed her hips to the beat. She and Katie were quickly approached by a couple of guys. Katie eagerly invited them into their dance. She looked at Charity and mouthed the words _Cut loose, Gunny._

Charity held back a sigh and danced with one of the men, not really paying attention to him. They spent the next few hours dancing with a few different men and accepting a few free drinks. The club closed and the two friends headed to a coffee shop with two men. The sat and sipped coffee and talked. Katie was obviously enjoying the attention from her suitor, while Charity's mind wandered.

"So, you're a Marine?"

Charity looked over at the man sitting next to her. The one she was supposed to be on a mini date with. She thought his name was Jeff. "Uhm...yeah." She answered.

"That's cool. I like strong women." He said.

Charity gave him a weak smile. He wasn't a bad looking man...he was actually quite attractive, but she just wasn't feeling it. She then looked down at her cell phone and noticed the time. "I can't believe it's five in the morning." She exclaimed. "I...I really should be getting home. I have to rest up for work."

"Can I get your number?" Jeff asked.

Charity didn't want to just shoot him down there in front of everyone, so she scribbled a false number on a napkin and handed it to him. She then began walking out the door, calling a cab. She looked over at Katie. "You coming?"

"I guess." Katie answered. She then wrote down her number and handed it to her "date" before slipping out the door with Charity. "I saw what you did." Katie accused once they were in the cab.

"Saw what?" Charity asked innocently.

"I saw you give that guy a number that wasn't yours."

Charity just shrugged. "What do you want me to say?"

Katie sighed dramatically. "What's your problem? He was one hot tamale."

Charity shrugged. "I just didn't feel anything."

"What are you expecting to feel? Love at first sight? You know that's a myth."

Charity sighed. "To you maybe, but not the way that I was raised. If love at first sight were a myth, I wouldn't be here today."

"Oh, I get it. You're looking for something more than just an attraction...you're looking for the love your parents had."

"Exactly." Charity answered. "I honestly don't know what I'm expecting to feel, but I just know that I haven't felt _it_ yet."

"So, this _it_ you think you'll know it when you feel _it_?"

"Yes...no...maybe...I have no idea." Charity admitted with a resigned sigh.

"Then maybe next time we go out and you meet a guy, you should give him your real number and an actual chance." Katie suggested.

Charity sighed once again. "Okay."

The cab soon stopped. They paid the driver and exited the car. They made their way up to Charity's apartment. "I thought you locked your door..." Katie said, trailing off, as they made their way down the hall.

Charity looked towards her door which was standing wide open. They walked closer, being cautious. "The lock's been broken." Charity said. Then they looked inside.

"And it looks like your place has been trashed." Katie observed.

Charity got a bad feeling in her gut. "Shhh." She told Katie. Then they both proceeded into the apartment with caution. Charity headed toward her bedroom and Katie headed for the kitchen.

Charity walked into her bedroom. Her dresser drawers had all been open and her clothes were thrown all over the room as well as her letters and make up. She then heard something coming from her closet. She pulled the knife she always carried out of her pocket and began to make her way over to her closet. She opened the door and was surprised by a pigeon that had gotten inside. She jumped out of the way when it flew out and headed for the open window. Charity breathed a small sigh of relief.

Just then a man dressed in black jumped out from behind Charity's door and grabbed her. "You're coming with me Gunnery Sergeant." He said in a heavily accented voice. "You must pay for your crimes."

Charity reared her head back and knocked him in the nose. "You bitch!" He shouted at her, grabbing her hair and shoving her head into her wall.

Charity's vision blurred slightly. She began to struggle with him. Kicking and flailing her arms and legs anyway she could. After a few moments of struggling, Katie came in the room and knocked the stranger out with a frying pan.

"You alright Gunny?" Katie asked.

Charity shoved the man off of her. The room spun around her. "I'm fine." Charity answered. She touched her fingers to her nose and pulled them away. She looked down and saw the blood.

"I'm going to tie him up and then call 911." Katie said.

"Don't call 911." Charity replied, pulling out her cell phone and hitting one on her speed dial.

"Who are you calling?"

"My dad."

_NCIS..._

Gibbs sat at his desk, filling out paperwork. The rest of his team began trickling in through the elevator. "Good morning Gibbs." Ziva greeted him.

"Morning Ziver." Gibbs replied.

McGee and DiNozzo soon followed. "Any case yet boss?" DiNozzo inquired, taking his seat at his desk.

"Nothing yet." Gibbs answered. Just then his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller id screen. "Hello." He greeted.

"Daddy?" Charity's voice came over the line, sounding slightly scared.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Someone broke into my apartment." She answered. "He attacked me. Katie and I took him down."

"We'll be right there." Gibbs replied. "You call if anything else happens."

"I will, Daddy." Charity replied. "I love you."

"You, too." Gibbs replied and then hung up. He looked to his team. "Gear up. We've got a case."


	2. Chapter 2

The team soon pulled up outside of an apartment building. They were surprised when they saw Ducky getting out of his car. "What's Ducky doing here?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, I didn't think that there was a body." McGee agreed.

"I'm here to give medical attention to the living for a change." Ducky said, coming up to join the group.

"Why wouldn't paramedics be here doing that?" McGee asked.

"Because my dear boy, NCIS was called directly by the victim and she insists that she is fine." Ducky answered.

The team walked inside and rode the elevator up to the third floor. They stepped off and made their way to the apartment that had been broken into. Two women stood outside the apartment and a man was lying on the floor between them, tied up and passed out. Tony took a closer look at the two women. One woman had chin length caramel colored hair, brown eyes, and a light tan. The other woman had waist length red hair, piercing blue eyes, and pale skin. The red head also had dried blood under her nose, her lower lip was split, and a bruise was forming on the right side of her face.

Gibbs looked at his team. "Go inside and begin working." He ordered before walking with Ducky over to the two women.

The team walked inside and began taking pictures, creating sketches, and collecting evidence. As they walked inside, Tony noticed Ziva staring at the redhead. "You know her or something?" Tony asked her once they were inside.

"I think so." Ziva answered.

"Does it seem odd to anyone else that Ducky is here examining the woman personally and Gibbs is speaking with the victim?" McGee inquired.

"It does seem a little strange." Tony agreed, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "Maybe he knows her. She is a redhead."

"But she's a little young for Gibbs." McGee countered.

Tony shook his head. "You never know. Some women like the salt and pepper thing. Gibbs could be going through a midlife crisis."

"Gibbs? A midlife crisis?" McGee asked.

"I have to agree with McGee." Ziva added her two cents. "It just doesn't seem like something Gibbs would do."

"You never know." Tony said. "Gibbs is a man after all. A red blooded American man."

"That's enough Tony." Ziva said. "We get what you are saying."

The team finished up collecting evidence and Gibbs still hadn't come inside. They walked out and saw that Ducky was examining the redhead. "What's going on, Boss?" Tony asked.

Before Gibbs could say anything, the redhead turned her head and her eyes widened in recognition. "Ziva?" She said, looking passed Tony.

Ziva walked closer. "Charity? Is that you?"

"Who else?" Charity replied, walking over to her. The two women embraced. They broke apart and Charity looked up at Ziva. "Wait, you're the Ziva that Dad's been talking about in his letters?"

"Yes." Ziva answered.

"I can't believe I never made the connection." Charity replied.

"You two know each other?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah." Charity replied.

"It is good to see you again, Charity." Ziva told her.

"You, too. I just wish it were under better circumstances." Charity replied.

"Yes, it seems every time I see you, you are bruised and bloodied."

"True, but last time so were you and I only got that way saving your ass."

Ziva smiled. "True."

"How do you two know each other?" Gibbs asked, seeming just as surprised as everyone else.

"That's classified." They both answered in unison.

"Sorry, Dad, but I can't tell you everything." Charity said.

"Wait, did you just say Dad?" Tony asked, eyes wide in surprise.

"Yes. And you must be Tony." She said, lookng at him and then looked at McGee. "And that makes you McGee."

NCIS a while later...

Tony, Ziva, and McGee sat at their desks going through what they could find about Charity while waiting for the suspect to wake up. "I don't think I've seen this many black stripes since prison uniforms got changed to orange." Tony said, looking through Charity's service record.

"She has taken on a lot of classified work." Ziva said, not looking up from her computer.

"Did you know that she was Gibbs' daughter?" Tony asked.

"Not when I met her first met her." Ziva answered. "It wasn't until later that I learned she was his daughter."

"I just can't believe that Gibbs has a daughter that we didn't know about." Tony said. "I mean we found out about Kelly, but this..." He trailed off.

"A daughter that you didn't know about." Ziva countered. "I'm sure Gibbs has done his best to keep her a secret to protect her."

"She's a Marine." Tony replied. "She puts herself in danger."

"True, but when he first joined NCIS, she was just a teenager." Ziva said. "He had to keep her a secret to keep her safe."

"But why keep her a secret?" Tony pressed.

"Probably to keep her safe from you and your libido." Ziva retorted.

"She's Gibbs' daughter…I would never." Tony scoffed.

Ziva and McGee just laughed. "Stop laughing and get to work." Came the commanding voice of Gibbs, stepping off the elevator, followed by Charity and Katie.

"Right, Boss." Tony said.

"Is our suspect awake yet?" Gibbs asked.

"Not yet." McGee answered.

"I clocked him a good one." Katie said.

"I think my cast iron skillet had something to do with it." Charity added.

"True." Katie admitted.

Just then Tony's phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello…okay…thanks." He then hung up the phone. "The suspect is awake."

Gibbs nodded. "Ziva, McGee come with me." Gibbs ordered. "Charity, Katie I want you two to stay here with DiNozzo."

"How about Katie and I go see Abby in the lab." Charity suggested.

"I'm finally going to get to meet Abby?" Katie asked.

Gibbs sighed. "Alright fine, but you're not going anywhere without an escort. So, DiNozzo stay with them." Gibbs, Ziva, and McGee then headed for interrogation.

"Boy, your dad can really go overboard can't he?" Katie asked.

"If you were in his shoes, wouldn't you?" Charity asked.

"Okay, good point. But seriously, we can take care of ourselves." Katie replied.

"Do you wanna meet Abby or not?" Charity asked.

"Yes." Katie agreed.

"This way, ladies." Tony said, getting up from his desk and leading them to the lab.


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs stood in the observation room with McGee, watching as Ziva interrogated their suspect. "This is kind of weird." McGee said, looking at Gibbs.

"What's weird, McGee?" Gibbs asked, sounding annoyed.

"You being on this side of the glass, Boss." McGee answered.

"It would be a conflict of interest if I put too much work into this case, McGee." Gibbs replied.

"I know…it's just…uhm…" McGee stammered under Gibbs' glare.

"Just what McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing Boss."

Gibbs glared at him for a moment longer before returning his attention back to what was happening on the opposite side of the glass.

"Who are you?" Ziva asked.

"Hakim." He answered, simply.

Ziva picked up a file and opened it up. She pulled out a picture of Charity. "Do you know this woman?"

Hakim spit on the picture. "She is a disgraceful pig like the rest of you, Americans."

"Is that why you broke into her apartment?" Ziva inquired.

"I broke into her apartment to make her pay for her crimes." He answered. "To make her suffer."

"Why?"

"Those were my orders…that bitch deserves it."

"Who gave you the orders?"

"My superiors." He answered.

"Who are your superiors?" Ziva questioned.

"You will know soon enough…you will all know."

Charity…

Charity rode in the elevator with Tony and Katie. Katie was on her phone texting someone and giggling. Charity figured she was texting Mister-What's-His-Name from the club. Tony looked over at Charity, a million questions running through his mind, but unable to voice any of them.

"You have some questions for me, Agent DiNozzo?" She asked, her tone calm and professional. Her eyes, however, portrayed something very different. They sparkled with mischief and something else Tony wasn't quite sure of.

"You can call me Tony." He replied.

Charity gave him a soft smile. "Go ahead. Ask away. I'll answer…but then I might have to kill you afterwards." Her smile turned playful in that instant.

Tony felt his lips curve into an answering smile that was just as playful. "So, where has your dad been hiding you all this time?" He asked. "And why?"

"Well for the last two years, he's been hiding me in Iraq." Charity answered with a grin. "Before that there were…several other places."

"And let me guess, you can't tell me?" Tony asked.

"It's a secret." She answered with a grin.

They were interrupted by the sound of Katie giggling. "Which what's his name from the club are you texting?" Charity asked.

"Darren." Katie answered. "We had coffee with him and his friend Gordon, remember?"

"His name was Gordon? I thought it was Jeff." Charity replied.

"Poor guy. You hardly pay any attention to him and then when he asks for your phone number you give him a fake one." Katie replied.

Charity shrugged. "What I just wasn't interested."

"Obviously, Gunny." Katie replied, rolling her eyes.

Charity just rolled her eyes right back. The doors opened and then the trio stepped off, Tony leading the way to the lab. Abby turned from her computer and saw Tony. "How's Charity?" She asked, worry in her voice.

"I'm fine, Abby." Charity answered, walking in the room.

Abby flew past Tony and wrapped her arms around Charity. She then pulled back and looked at her. "You don't look fine."

"I've had worse." Charity replied with a shrug.

"Yeah, I know." Abby said, remembering a time when Charity returned from duty and she was in the hospital for several weeks.

"So, this is the infamous Abby?" Katie asked.

"You must be Katie." Abby replied.

"That I am." Just then her phone buzzed with another text. She opened it up and looked at it giggling again.

Charity reached a hand up and smacked the back if her friend's head.

Katie glared at her playfully. "That was not very nice."

"Well, I'm getting sick of you giggling like a ninny every time that phone buzzes." Charity replied. She then turned to Tony, who was staring at her with this weird look on his face. "Is something wrong, Tony?"

"I've just never seen anyone else besides your dad slap someone on the back of the head." He answered.

Charity grinned. "You know what they say the nut doesn't fall far from the tree."

"I always thought it was apple." Tony replied.

"No, in this case nut works much better." Abby said.

Just then, Gibbs burst into the room, Ziva and McGee not far behind him. "Charity."

"Yeah, Dad?" She asked, all trace of teasing and playfulness gone.

"I need to talk to you." He said.

Charity nodded and followed him out of the room and to the elevator. They hopped on and Gibbs flipped the switch and it stopped and went dark. "What is it, Dad?"

"What have you gotten yourself into?" He asked, worry etching his brow and thickening his voice.

"What are you talking about?" Charity inquired.

"That guy that broke into your apartment is a terrorist. He's part of an organization known as the Purifiers." Gibbs told her. "Now what's going on?"

Charity looked down at her feet. She had become good at lying to almost anyone…it was part of her job. It was the reason she had a high security clearance, but she always found it hard to lie to her dad…or in this case withhold the truth from him.

"Charity…you have to tell me."

"I…I can't." Charity said, hating herself. "You know I can't…not without permission."

Gibbs placed his fingers under his daughter's chin and coaxed her face up to look at him. "You have to tell me something. I can't protect you if I don't know exactly what I am protecting you from and why."

Tears brimmed in Charity's eyes. "I want to tell you…I really do, but you know I can't. I have to get permission."

"Whose permission do you need?"

"Colonel William Buckley."


	4. Chapter 4

"What was that about?" Tony asked, looking at Ziva and McGee.

"It appears Charity has ticked off a group of terrorists." Ziva answered.

"Gibbs is trying to get her to tell him why." McGee added.

"She can't say a word." Katie piped up.

The group turned to her. "You know why a group called the Purifiers would be after Charity?" Ziva asked.

"I could tell you why a number of groups of people would want the Gunny dead." Katie replied. "She's very good at what she does and it can tick a lot of people off."

"And what exactly does Charity do?" Tony asked.

"That would be classified." Katie answered.

"Why don't we go up to the squad room to see what we can find." Ziva suggested.

"I'll stay here with Abby and see what we can dig up together." McGee added.

"I'll stay, too." Katie said.

Tony and Ziva took the stairs back up to the bull pen and sat down at their desks. They both began looking into anything they could about Charity and her missions. There were only a few things in her service record that were not blacked out, but for the most part, it was filled with holes.

"Is something wrong with the elevator?" came an unfamiliar male voice.

Tony and Ziva looked up to see an older man, dressed in the uniform of a Marine Colonel. His gray hair was cut neatly, time had etched lines into his face, but he had these green eyes that gleamed with energy and vitality.

"It's being held as an impromptu conference room." Tony answered. "Is there anything that I can help you with, Sir?"

"I'm looking for Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Tony began to open his mouth to reply when the elevator opened and Gibbs and Charity stepped off.

"Colonel?" Charity asked.

The man turned to look at Charity. "Gunny? I'm glad you're here. I wanted to warn you, but I couldn't get through on your phone."

"Warn me?" Charity asked.

"Yes." He replied. "Is there some place more private we could talk?"

"Actually, Colonel." Gibbs spoke up. "I need you to tell me why a group of terrorists want to kill my daughter."

"You told them..." The colonel began to ask Charity.

"No, Sir." Charity answered. "One of the terrorists broke into my apartment tonight. The Corporal and I were able to take him down and hold him until NCIS arrived. They questioned him and he told them where he was from, but he didn't explain why they wanted to kill me."

"Oh." Colonel Buckley replied, surprised.

"We can go to the conference room, along with my team and you can explain to us why these terrorists want my daughter dead." Gibbs said, sounding even more authoritative than ever before.

"Alright." Colonel Buckley agreed.

The group headed to the conference room. They all sat in chairs. "We can begin any time you're ready, Colonel." Gibbs said.

He nodded. "Well, Gunny," He began referring to Gibbs, "it appears your sniper skills are in the blood. You're daughter may even be better than you."

Gibbs and Charity both smirked slightly.

"Gunny, if you want to finish." Buckley said.

Charity nodded. "I was given the job of taking out Akbar Ghannam."

"Wait, isn't he a politician?" Tony asked.

Charity nodded. "Yes. He was a plant in the government. He was a part of the terrorist organization that is now after me."

"So, they're after you because you killed one of their plants?" Tony asked.

Charity nodded. "He was going to get the people to rally behind him to in their words exactly _Purge our world of the western scourge that has plagued us for too long._"

"That doesn't sound good." Tony said, stating the obvious.

"No." Colonel Buckley agreed. "They were going to go on a killing spree sanctioned by their government. Killing thousands of US soldiers and then they planned to take the massacre here on our soil."

"They were going to start World War III and take out a good chunk of the US in the process." Charity finished. "One bullet stopped it."

"But that one bullet also got you in trouble." Gibbs said, looking at his daughter.

"You would have done the same." Charity replied, looking him directly in the eye.

Gibbs stared back at his daughter.

"Is this a Gibbs family stare stand off?" Tony asked, Ziva quietly.

"I think so." Ziva replied, watching the scene.

Gibbs finally sighed. "You are my daughter."

"The question is what do we do now?" Tony asked.

"I have a team closing in on the terrorists' location. Once they find them, they'll take them out." Colonel Buckley said.

"Colonel, do you think they'll come after Katie?" Charity asked, concerned for her friend.

He shook his head. "It's not likely, but I wouldn't rule it out. Where is she?"

"In the lab with Abby." Tony answered.

"Good." Colonel Buckley replied.

"DiNozzo, Ziva." Gibbs spoke up.

"Yes, Boss." Tony replied.

"You two are taking Charity and Katie to the west safe house." Gibbs ordered.


	5. Chapter 5

Charity, Tony, and Ziva headed down to the lab, where they found Katie and Abby giggling with each other. Katie looked up at them, "So, what's up Gunny?" She asked.

"We're going to a safe house." Charity answered.

"B…but I have a date tonight." Katie protested. "Besides, I thought they were after you and not me."

"They could use you to get to me." Charity replied, simply.

"What about my date?" Katie asked. "Two years Charity…two very long years without the company of a man."

Charity sighed. She walked over and slapped the back of Katie's head. "Once again, I was with you those two years, so we're in the same boat. So learn to stop thinking with your lady parts and use your head. And if that's too much trouble for you, I will pay for you a battery powered friend and enough batteries to last you for the next ten years."

Tony stood there watching the exchange with a stunned look on his face. Charity didn't seem like the type to say something like that.

Katie scrutinized Charity's face for a moment. "You really think I'm in danger, don't you?" She asked.

Charity nodded. "I'm not losing anyone else."

Katie nodded. "Alright."

Not long after that, Charity and Katie sat in the back of the car while Tony drove them to the safe house. Ziva sat in the front passenger seat. "So, what exactly have you been up to since the last I saw you?" Ziva asked, looking back at Charity.

"Oh you know…fighting the war on terror." She answered with a shrug.

Ziva smiled. "Same as always."

Charity smiled back. The car fell silent and the group turned to looking out the windows. They had traveled well out of the city and into the country. They were surrounded by woods on either side of the road.

"Are we going out into the boondocks?" Katie asked grumpily.

"Boondocks?" Ziva asked.

"Just a term for the middle of nowhere." Charity answered. She then looked at Katie. "And of course we are. Where better to hide?"

Tony took a right turn onto a dirt road. The dirt road stretched on for what felt like forever to Katie. As they traveled further the dirt road narrowed and curved. "I feel like this road has more curves than Kim Kardashian." Katie complained.

Charity grinned. "Are you gonna be grumpy the entire time?" She teased.

"Hey, if it weren't for this, I would be getting laid tonight." Katie said, throwing her hands up in the air.

Charity grinned. "I promise you when this is all over, I will take you out clubbing and I will be your wing man and find you the hottest guy possible and hook you up."

"I'm holding you to that Gunny." Katie replied.

"You're a female version of Tony." Ziva quipped.

"Hey, I'm not that bad." Tony and Katie both replied.

Charity and Ziva both laughed at the expense of their partners. The rest of the car ride was spent in silence. Tony finally parked the car behind a small cabin. Charity took in the view as she climbed out of the car. The cabin sat on top of a small hill and was surrounded by the forest on three sides. She could hear the trickling of a stream somewhere not too far away. She breathed deep the fresh clean air.

"It's beautiful out here…peaceful." She said, a smile on her face.

"You have got to be the only person in protective custody to feel that way about having to be cooped up in a cabin in the boondocks." Katie replied.

"Oh pull the stick outta your ass." Charity told her friend. "We're likely to be here a while so just make the most of it."

"You're pretty optimistic." Tony observed.

Charity just shrugged. "It takes some effort."

The group then walked inside the cabin. It had a grand total of three rooms. The large front room worked as a living room and bedroom. There was a kitchen and a bathroom off to the side. The living/bedroom was furnished with a couch that had a pull out mattress and a recliner.

"We're all gonna be cramped inside here." Katie muttered, heading back to the bathroom.

"Is she always this grumpy?" Tony inquired.

"Only when we get back from a long tour of duty." Charity answered, sitting down on the couch.

"Why aren't you as grumpy as her?" Tony asked, curious.

Charity looked at him and mischief sparkling in her blue eyes. "That would be my own little secret."

Tony just shook his head. He couldn't figure this woman out. One minute she acted just like Gibbs and the next she was playful and mischievous. She was also mysterious with her classified missions and wealth of secrets. She intrigued him in a way no other woman ever had. But she's off limits in any way other than a friend. He thought. She's Gibbs' daughter. She's Gibbs' daughter.

"What are you so deep in thought about, Tony?" Charity asked him, a curious look on her face.

"Nothing." He answered too quickly.

Charity just grinned at him. She figured she would leave it alone…for the moment. After all they would be cooped up there for a while. I'll get to know him better. She thought.

"Well, at least the bathroom is decent." Katie said, exaggerating her tone.

Charity just shook her head. "If you're going to complain all weekend, I'm just going to knock you out."

"Please do." Katie replied, a playful grin on her face.

The group sat for a while, talking about random things. Ziva stood by the window, looking out for any trouble. She noticed a rustling in the trees to the right of the house. Then they all heard something moving outside the back of the house.

"I think we've been compromised." Ziva whispered. She looked all around outside. In the lining of the trees, she noticed a man dressed in black and the sun glinting off of a long gun barrel. "Get down." She ordered.

Everyone jumped down to the floor, pressing themselves down as flat to the floor as they could. They just missed the barrage of bullets that went through the cabin walls and windows. Glass and wood debris flew everywhere. After twenty seconds the attack halted.

"Everyone okay?" Tony whispered.

"Yeah." The three women replied in a whisper.

The group then began to crawl along the floor, Tony and Ziva leading the way. Once they had gone so far, Ziva stopped and lifted up a loose floor board. She then pulled out two sniper rifles, three nine millimeters, and plenty of ammo. She took one of the rifles and handed the other to Charity.

Charity couldn't help but to smile at the feel of the rifle in her hands. It felt natural, like an old friend. She took a box of ammo and the pistol that Ziva handed her. Ziva had also handed Katie a pistol, then she gave the extra one to Tony.

The group began to crawl towards the back door, where the car was parked and awaiting them. Ziva peaked out the window. The car had been shot up as well. The windows were completely shattered and the tires were flat.

"We're stuck." Ziva whispered. "The car is too damaged."

Tony pulled out his cell phone to try to call Gibbs. "No signal."

Charity dared a peak out the windows. They were surrounded, but there was one part of the woods that was clear and would be an escape route for them. A plan quickly formed in Charity's head. She looked over at Ziva. "There's path that's clear in the woods. I can run out of here and draw their attention. You guys can pick them off and then make a run for that path into the woods. I'll catch up and we can all hide there. Until we can find a way to call for help."

"That sounds way too risky." Tony said. "If anything happens to you, Gibbs will kill us."

"Trust me DiNozzo, I can take care of myself." Charity replied.

"She really can." Katie agreed.

"Plus, can you come up with a better plan, Tony?" Katie added.

"Okay, but you're not going out there alone." Tony told Charity, knowing that Gibbs would skin him alive if anything happened to Charity and he didn't at least try to help her with this. "I'm going with you."

**A/N: For those that don't know, Charity is just a character I made up a while back. I've written several different stories with her in them, all with different twists. I hope those of you who have been with me since my first Charity fanfic will enjoy this one as much as you have the others. Also, I want to let you guys vote: In this fic who do you want to be the director Jenny or Vance?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Charity made a mad dash out of the door of the cabin, Tony following close behind her. The enemy opened fire on them. Ziva and Katie both covered them. Ziva and Katie fired back at the enemy with the sniper rifles, taking out several of them. Soon, there was no one firing at Charity and Tony.

Charity gave Ziva and Katie the signal. They ran out of the house and into the forest. Tony and Charity ran into the woods as well, but a different direction. Ziva and Tony both had their cell phones, so hopefully they would be able to get a hold of each other later.

Tony and Charity raced through the trees. Charity could feel her heart pounding in her ears and the adrenaline pumping in her veins. It was a familiar feeling. It felt more natural for Charity to be in this situation. She honestly felt more comfortable as a Marine than as a citizen. The only time she felt normal as a citizen, was when she was with her dad.

Charity was thinking about her next move when pain radiated through her right thigh as a bullet blazed through it. She let out a cry of pain as she fell to the ground. Tony stopped in his tracks and looked back at her. He ran to her and helped her up.

Charity threw her arm around Tony's shoulders and allowed him to help her. This unfortunately, slowed their pace. They had made it about four yards before they were surrounded by a five men holding guns.

"You're coming with us." One of the men spoke.

"Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?" Charity asked.

"Because our boss has big plans for you." He answered. "He wants you alive, Miss Gibbs." He then made a motion and one of his men had the butt stock of his gun meet with the backs of Tony and Charity's heads.

"However he doesn't want you conscious." The man said.

"Should we take the man, too?"

"Yes. If she doesn't cooperate, we may be able to use him to persuade her."

Ziva and Katie…

Ziva and Katie had run for what seemed like hours. They eventually came to the edge of the forest and a paved road. Ziva pulled out her cell phone. She had signal. "I'll call Tony to see if they've made it yet." She said.

Katie nodded. She watched as Ziva dialed and then waited to hear about her friend.

"It went straight to voice mail." Ziva announced, hanging up her phone.

"Something is horribly wrong then." Katie replied, her face grim.

Ziva nodded in agreement. "I'll call Gibbs." She then hit number one on her speed dial. After one ring he answered.

"What is it Ziver?" He asked.

"The safe house was compromised."

"Is Charity alright?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Gibbs boomed over the phone.

"We were attacked. They fired on the cabin. We barely escaped. We had to split up. She's somewhere with Tony. I just called his phone and it went straight to voice mail." Ziva explained.

"Stay right where you are. We're coming." Gibbs ordered before hanging up the phone.

Ziva hung up her phone. She tried calling Tony one more time, but still no answer. "This is not good. Not good at all."

"Maybe they still don't have signal." Katie said, not sounding convinced at all.

"Do you really believe that?" Ziva asked.

Katie shook her head. "My gut tells me they're in trouble and Charity has always told me to listen to my gut."

Charity…

Charity felt her head pounding, rousing her and drawing her from the blackness. She kept her eyes closed for a while, not wanting to leave the comforting feel of unconsciousness. She became aware of an intense ache in her shoulders. Her wrists felt raw, bound by what felt like a thick rope behind her. She felt that her ankles were bound by rope to the legs of a chair.

Shit! She thought. I've been captured. It was then that she became aware of the lack of pain in her right thigh. Wait, hadn't I been shot?

Charity's head was slumped forward, causing her neck and head to ache. She wanted to lift her head up and stretch her neck, but she knew she shouldn't just yet. As soon as they knew she was awake, she'd be tortured. It wouldn't be the first time she had been captured and tortured, but it's not like it was something you ever got used to.

Charity kept her head down and cracked her eyes down to look at her right leg. It was wrapped in gauze and there was a slight tingle to the area where the wound was. They patched me up…of course they would…they intend to make me suffer. She thought.

"She should be waking soon." A masculine voice said. The voice was slightly muffled, most likely by a door or wall.

"Good. Keep watch, when she does wake, let me know." Another male voice spoke.

"What about the man?"

"Keep an eye on him, but I'm not as interested in him as I am her. I'll only want him if she doesn't cooperate."

The man? They must have Tony, too. Charity thought. Okay, keep calm. You have to think of a plan to get you and him both out of here alive. Charity stayed in her state of false sleep, even though her body ached to move. She had to think. She had to plan.

Tony…

Tony woke with his head throbbing. He felt the ache in his neck and shoulders. He felt the ropes binding his wrists and ankles. Captured. He thought. He decided to open his eyes and lift his head. He looked around him.

The room he was in was small and dark. The only dim light he saw was from a small square window on the wall farthest from him. Tony looked at the window closer and realized that it was set in a door and from what he could tell the only way in and out of the room he was in.

He looked around him, hoping to find Charity. She's not around here. He thought as he realized that he was alone in the room. I have to get out of here and find Charity. I have to make sure she's alive… or else I'll have to face Gibbs.


	7. Chapter 7

Gibbs soon pulled up to the side of the road, where Ziva and Katie awaited him. McGee and a group of other agents were with him. Ziva and Katie hopped in the car and Gibbs continued towards the safe house. "Tell me everything that happened." Gibbs ordered.

Ziva explained everything, from the movements she'd noticed outside to the attack, and finally to their escape plan. "You all should have stayed together." Gibbs said, once she'd finished.

Katie shook her head. "There was no way we could have. We would have all been killed. Charity made the right call with her plan."

"But now she's likely captured or killed!" Gibbs shouted.

"She would have been anyways. She did what she could to protect the rest of us." Katie argued. "She never thinks about herself. She always thinks about what's best for the people around her. If Agent DiNozzo hadn't of insisted on going with her, she would have gone all by herself. She's selfless and stubborn. That's the person she is. That's the woman you raised her to be."

Gibbs sighed in resignation. He knew Katie was right. She is my daughter after all.

"And I know she's not dead. She's alive." Katie added.

"Is that what your gut is telling you, Corporal?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes. Charity always told me to trust my gut…and so far it hasn't been wrong."

Charity is very much like Gibbs. Ziva thought, as she listened to Katie and recalled her past dealings with Charity.

The group arrived at the safe house. It looked even worse than Ziva had remembered. Gibbs looked at Ziva and Katie. "What direction did they go?" Gibbs asked Ziva, referring to Tony and Charity.

"That way." Ziva said, pointing to the path Tony and Charity had taken.

Gibbs then turned to address the entire group. "We're searching for my daughter and DiNozzo." He said. "I want everyone to split up into pairs. Start at that path and then every team go in a different direction in a ten mile radius from that point."

Everyone did as Gibbs ordered. Ziva, Katie, and McGee however stuck close to Gibbs as they all searched. They slowly walked through the woods, looking for any sign of Tony or Charity. They had traveled several miles before they came upon something.

"Boss!" McGee called. "I think I found something."

"You either did or you didn't McGee." Gibbs said, turning in McGee's direction.

"I found something then." McGee replied.

Gibbs walked over. On the ground he saw Tony's cell phone and a small pool of blood.

"At least we know they're alive." Ziva said. "Or at least they were."

"They are." Colonel Buckley said, coming up to the group. Ziva hadn't even noticed that he had been part of the search. "The leader of the terrorist group is a sadist. He was also the son of the politician we had Charity shoot. He's going to want to make her suffer…as well as get out any information he can from her."

Gibbs frowned. He knew exactly what that meant. I have to find her…soon.

"Why would they have taken Tony?" McGee asked. "They just met today."

"He's done his research on Charity." Buckley replied. "He knows she'd do anything to protect those fighting alongside her."

"She doesn't like to lose people." Katie added.

"Because she's already lost enough." Gibbs finished, knowing just how deeply Shannon and Kelly's deaths had affected Charity. He knew that that is what drove most of her actions, her protectiveness.

_Charity…_

Charity knew that she couldn't play opossum anymore. She had to face her captors for her plan to even begin to work. She lifted her head and let out a moan. The guard at her door looked inside the small window.

Charity looked up at him, letting defiance show in her eyes. "Asshole, let your boss know I'm awake!" She called.

The guard glared at her but then lifted a radio to his lips. "The bitch is awake."

It took five minutes for the leader to enter the room. "I'm glad to see you are finally awake, Miss Gibbs." He greeted her. "So, the torture can begin?" She asked.

He gave her a cruel smile. "Yes. You are very smart…for a woman." He told her, adding on the last part to egg her on.

Charity smiled back at him. "Smarter than you."

He was instantly in front of her, his hand smacking hard against her jaw. "You will know your place!" He warned.

Charity looked back up at him, this time smirking. "This isn't my first rodeo. I can stand any torture you throw at me."

He smiled at her. "Really? You must never have truly experienced the pain in true torture." He reached into a pocket and pulled out a wickedly sharp knife. He pressed the blade to her cheek. "Despite these bruises and this American defiance, you are quite beautiful."

Charity spit on him.

He raked the blade down her right cheek, leaving a line of blood down her cheek. "You will not insult me again!"

"If you want a true insult to your manhood, release me from my bonds and face me." Charity quipped. "Let me show you how weak you truly are."

He took the knife and began making cuts over Charity's body. He strategically placed the cuts in sensitive areas. He cut only deep enough to inflict the maximum amount of pain, but not to fatally wound her. "Now, tell me what your organization knows about me? What are their plans? How are they planning to take me and my group out?"

"You may as well kill me. I will never tell." Charity replied.

He punched her in the nose, causing pain to radiate through her face and her vision to blur. Charity felt the blood pouring from the injury.

"Tell me!"

"Death first!" Charity shouted through the pain.

The man took a deep breath to calm himself. "We'll see about that." He then left the room.

About five minutes, after the man left, Charity heard what sounded like a man crying out in pain down the hall. _Tony! He's torturing Tony to get to me!_ She thought in despair. She knew exactly what she had to do.

Charity began wiggling her hands and fingers. She had to free herself, but the ropes were tied too tight. She looked up at the guard at the door. She noticed that he was changing out with another man, one who was much younger and appeared to be less experienced. She waited until she was sure the other guard was gone.

"Hello handsome." Charity called to the new guard.

He turned and looked in at her, a question mark look on his face.

Charity did her best to give him a seductive smile. It was hard to be sexy covered in blood. "Yes you." She said.

"W…what do you want?" He asked.

"Only you." Charity answered, making her voice sugary sweet. "It has been a long looong time, since I've been with a man."

"But you are our prisoner." He countered.

Charity pouted. "Yes and I know I'm condemned, but couldn't you grant me this one last request?"

"And what would that be?" He asked, seeming intrigued.

"Come in here and show me one last time what it's like to be with a man… a real man. Make me feel like a woman." Charity answered. "Please."

The young guard hesitated for a moment, but then reached for his keys and was opening the door. He entered the room and closed the door quietly behind him. An eager expression came across his face.

_These young newbies are so easy. _She thought as he walked over to stand in front of her chair. He pulled out a cloth and bent to wipe the blood from her face. "Thank you." Charity told him.

He then bent and pressed his lips to hers. Charity held back the shudder she wanted to give him and instead kissed him back. She used the urgency she felt to escape to put into the kiss, to make him feel as if she truly desired him. After what felt like an eternity, he broke the kiss. "I'll untie you so that I can fully enjoy you."

He bent and untied her legs. Charity had to fight the urge to kick him. She had to wait until he'd released her hands. He slid his hand up her calf, caressing it. Then he rose and moved behind her. His hands gently caressed her shoulders and collar bone. He knelt down and kissed up her shoulder to her neck and then up the side of her neck.

Charity shuddered, but her guard seemed to believe it was a shiver o pleasure. She had to hold out just a little while longer… she just wasn't sure how long Tony would be able to hold out. She felt the ropes around her wrists slip free. She slowly brought her hands in front of her.

"Now I can enjoy you." The guard said.

"And I can enjoy you." Charity replied, smiling up at him.

He reached a hand out for he and she took it, allowing him to help her up. He pulled her to him, pressing their bodies together and bringing her lips to his for another kiss. He let his hands slide over Charity's delicate curves.

Charity had to keep herself from vomiting in his mouth. She let her hands roam down the front of his body. She stuck her hands in his front pockets, looking for a knife, but making him think she was looking for something else entirely. He left fingers quickly found the knife while she made her right hand play in his pocket more. She removed the knife and quickly and quietly flicked it open. She then stabbed the young man in his rib cage.

He gasped breaking the kiss. He let go of Charity and fell to his knees his hand on the wound. He opened his mouth to cry out, but Charity quickly silenced him, stabbing him in the neck. He fell down and bled out. Charity grabbed all of his weapons and keys before heading out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Gibbs his team, Katie, the Colonel, and a group of agents began tracking where the terrorists could have possibly one with Tony and Charity. Ziva was the lead tracker. After tracking for two hours, the sky opened up an it began to pour down rain.

"The rain is washing away the trail." Ziva called. "I can no longer track them."

"We'll find another way to them." Colonel Buckley said, looking at Gibbs.

Gibbs had a defeated look on his face. H knew that there was no way they could find Charity and Tony in this storm. He just wasn't sure that there was any other way to track them. He also knew that his daughter wouldn't survive long under torture.

Buckley clapped a hand on Gibbs' shoulder. "Don't worry, Gunny. Charity is one of the smartest and most resourceful Marines I have ever worked with. She's gotten herself as well as her entire team, out of tougher situations than this."

Gibbs nodded. He knew that his daughter was one kick-ass Marine. Hell, she had more medals than he did. None of that mattered, though. No matter how he looked at her, he would always see his little girl. He couldn't say anything back to Colonel Buckley, so he just nodded.

Tony…

Tony looked up as the door to his cell opened. He watched as a Middle Eastern man in his late thirties entered the room and shut the door behind him. "Hello Agent DiNozzo." He greeted.

"Who are you and what do you want? What have you done with Charity?" Tony asked.

The man gave him a cruel smile. "I will be the one asking the questions around here." The man answered. "However, I was just with Miss Gibbs… and she wouldn't give me the information I desire. No matter how much I… persuaded her."

Tony gulped. He knew what that meant. He figured that the man had left he alive…barely alive…but still alive. He knew that he had of find a way out of there and get to Charity. He knew that he had to help her, but he wasn't sure where to even begin.

The man walked over to Tony and the light glinted off of something in his hand. He realized that the object was a knife. The knife was sharp and was covered in blood, save a small section. Tony had a feeling the blood was Charity's an I was relatively fresh. The man smiled at the look of disgust on Tony's face. He then began to place strategic cuts over Tony's body, inflicting the maximum amount of pain possible without killing him.

After using the knife for a while, he decided that his fists would be even better. He punched Tony in the head, hard. Then he hit Tony's nose and jaw. He punched several of the knife wounds, sending pain radiating through Tony's body.

Tony did his best to keep his pain to himself, but he couldn't. He had to cry out with the pain. The man placed strategic blows to a few pressure points in Tony's body. Tony sucked in a deep breath and let out another cry of pain. "You bastard!" He shouted at the man.

The man smile cruelly at Tony. "Thank you." He said and lifted his hand, knife wrapped in his fist to deliver a final blow when he all of a sudden froze. His eyes widened in shock. His breathing ceased and he fell to the ground, his eyes frozen in death and a knife sticking from the back of his neck.

Tony looked up at where the man had been standing and there stood Charity. She was covered in blood… and Tony could tell it wasn't all hers. "How did you get out?" Tony asked.

Charity walked over to the fallen body and plucked the knife from his neck. She walked behind Tony and cut the rope binding his hands. "I used my feminine powers of persuasion on my guard." Charity answered his question.

Tony rubbed his wrists for a moment before bending down to untie his ankles. "I'm sorry you had to do that." Tony said, unsure of why he felt the need to apologize or why he didn't like that idea in the least bit.

Charity shrugged. "Not the first time I've done it."

Tony stood up. He then bent and grabbed the weapons from their lead captor. "So, what's the plan now?" He asked, changing the subject.

"We find our way out of here, hopefully there's some place with a phone nearby and we call for help." She answered.

"Do we have any idea how many guys we are up against?"

"No, but we'd better get moving and fast." Charity said. "We want to get out of here as soon as possible with as little trouble as possible."

"You've done this before, haven't you?" Tony asked.

"More times than I can count." Charity replied.

The pair then headed to the door. Charity peeked out both ways. The coast was clear. They decided to take a right and followed the hall. They came to a crossing. There were two guards patrolling in those halls. Tony and Charity exchanged a look and then each snuck up behind a guard and stabbed them.

They deliberated for a moment on what direction to go and then took off to the left. They crept around corners and through the halls without incident for the next several minutes. "Hey! How'd you guys get out of your cells?!" a voice called from behind them.

"Shit." Charity muttered. She and Tony then turned to face the man.

He lifted a walkie talkie to his lips. "We have a prison break." He said.

"Double shit." Charity muttered. She then took the knife in her hand and threw it so that it landed in his neck.

"I think you're better than Ziva." Tony said.

Charity gave him a brief smile. "Save the compliments for after we get through this mess." She told him.

They turned headed back down the hall. There was a door at the end of the hall and two halls on either side. About five armed guards came from both halls, blocking their way to the door. Tony and Charity turned back to run in the opposite direction, but were blocked by five more guards.

"Ten to two." Tony said, not liking those odds.

"I like those odds." Charity said.

"You're nuts." Tony told her.

"I'm my father's daughter." She said. Then she looked at Tony. "Do you trust me?"

"Do I have a choice?" He asked.

"Good point. Just do what I say and we'll make it out of here alive." Charity told him.

Tony moved in closer to her and she whispered her plan to him. "That's so crazy it just might work."

Tony and Charity both took the guns that they had taken from the guys they had killed. Charity fired on one group and Tony fired at the other group. The ten men fired back of course. By the time the firefight was over, the ten men were down.

Charity looked over at Tony. He was leaning up against a wall holding his left shoulder. Blood trickled between his fingers. "Awe shit." Charity muttered.

"Hey you got shot first." Tony replied, through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, but mine's been treated." Charity replied. She just didn't mention that the numbness in her leg was wearing off. She walked over to him and helped him to stand straight. The pair leaned on each other for support. They made their way to the door and opened it.

They were greeted by a dreary sky that looked like it would let loose any moment. They limped outside and walked down a dirt path. They soon came upon a pickup truck. They walked over to it and it was unlocked.

"No keys." Tony said, looking in the vehicle.

"No problem." Charity replied. "Lean against the truck." She told him.

Tony did as Charity said and then watched as she hot-wired the old vehicle. "Is there anything you can't do?" Tony asked.

"You'll just have to find out DiNozzo." Charity replied. "Now get in."

Tony made his way around the front of the car and climbed inside the passenger seat. Charity was already in the driver's seat. Once Tony was inside, she put the truck into gear and drove off. "You're the first woman...I've ever met that..."

"Knows her way around a stick?" Charity asked, shifting gears as she drove the truck uphill and downhill, and around the curves. A grin played across her lips.

Tony was able to manage a smile through his pain. "Yeah."

"Well, when you're a daddy's girl." She replied.

They drove for quite sometime until the truck stopped. "What is it?" Tony asked.

"Outta gas." Charity answered. "Dammit." She said, banging her hands on the wheel. She then looked over at Tony. He was incredibly pale and looked ready to pass out at any moment. He needed medical attention and he needed it asap.


	9. Chapter 9

"We're going to have to walk." Charity declared.

"Looks that way." Tony agreed, pain straining his voice.

Charity looked over at him. "I hope we aren't too far from civilization. You don't look very good."

"I'm a DiNozzo, I always look good." Tony replied, giving his best attempt at a cocky grin.

Charity shook her head and then climbed out of the truck. She limped around and helped Tony out. They supported each other as they walked down the path. They had walked about twenty yards when the rain began to pour down on them. "Oh, this is just what we needed." Tony muttered.

Charity looked up ahead. She lifted a hand to shield her eyes. "I see a cabin about ten yards ahead and to the right."

Tony looked in the direction Charity had stated and he saw the cabin. "Let's get a move on then."

The pair hobbled their way towards the small cabin hoping to find sanctuary there. It felt like it took them forever to reach the covered front porch of the small cabin, but they made it. Charity reached her hand up and rapped on the door three times. She waited about five minutes, but no one answered.

"Looks like nobody's home." Tony said.

"Guess not." Charity said, then she tried the door handle. It was unlocked. Charity cautiously opened the door. The cabin was dark on the inside. They carefully stepped inside. "Anybody home?" Charity called, just to be safe.

Silence answered her. "Looks like it's just the two of us." Tony said.

They walked further inside and shut the door behind them. They stood inside a small living room which was furnished with a couch and two recliners. Charity walked Tony over to the couch and helped him sit down. "You stay here. I'll go see if I can find any first aid supplies…maybe even some clean dry clothes." She said, as a shiver overtook her.

Tony nodded and removed the pistol from the waistband of his jeans and sat it beside him. "Okay." He agreed weakly.

Charity limped through the hall. She walked through an open doorway that led into a kitchen. She began searching through the fridge and the cabinets. She was surprised to find them stocked with food and cleaning supplies. _I need to find first aid supplies._ She thought.

"Now if I were first aid supplies where would I be?" Charity mused to herself. "The bathroom of course." She then turned and went into another hall of the back of the kitchen. There were three door to the right and two to the left. Charity opened the first door to her right. It was a bedroom with a single size bed. She then opened the door across from it.

She was completely surprised to find the room stocked with guns and ammo. "It's a friggin' armory!" She exclaimed. "This must have been part of the terrorists' compound." She turned away from the armory and began checking the other doors. She finally found the bathroom and began searching through the cabinets.

"Damn. This is the best first aid kit I've ever seen." She muttered as she searched through the supplies. It held a scalpal, gauze, tape, a needle and thread for stitches, even antibiotics. She returned to the living room carrying the supplies.

"Find anything good?" Tony asked.

"A lot actually." Charity answered. She knelt down beside him on the couch. "We're going to have to remove your shirt."

"Hold on now, I just met you. I'm not that kinda guy." Tony replied, putting as much effort as he could into sounding teasing.

"You wish." Charity replied, keeping her tone light. She then helped him removed his wet and blood-stained shirt.

"What experience do you have with wounds like this?" Tony asked.

"When I'm not kicking terrorist ass overseas, I'm a nurse in the ER." Charity answered. "And I also patch up my comrades when we're kicking terrorist ass."

"Is there anything you can't do?" Tony asked.

"Nope." Charity answered. "I'm friggin' Wonder Woman." She grabbed some cotton balls and rubbing alcohol from the first aid kit. "Okay, Tony I'm not going to sugar coat this, this is going to hurt like hell."

"You have to work on your bedside manner." Tony replied.

"I have to clean this, dig out the bullet, stop any bleeding, and then stitch you up. All without any kind of anesthetic. I've done it before and it always hurts. I'm just being honest." She replied. "So, to do your best to keep your mind off of it, keep talking."

"About?" Tony asked.

"Anything. Your childhood, your deepest darkest secrets, your sexcapades, whatever."

"Did you seriously just say sexcapades?" Tony asked, incredulously.

"Yes, now just talk." She replied. She coated the cotton balls in the alcohol and began to clean the wound.

"Son of bitch! That hurts!" Tony said.

"Oh quit being a baby." Charity replied, as she focused on the task at hand. "What's your favorite movie?"

"That is a hard one." Tony mused. "There are so many great movies to choose from."

"What about your top ten?" Charity asked.

"That's just as hard." Tony replied. "I mean there's all the classics." Tony then began to ramble off several movies and the reasons he loved them.

"That's a wide range of movies." Charity observed. "I don't think I've met too many men who like movies that include _chick flicks_ and enjoyed them."

"I like to consider myself well rounded." Tony replied. "Ouch!"

"Sorry." Charity replied, tossing aside yet another piece of bloodied cotton. "Well, the cleaning is over with."

"Which means you still have to dig out the bullet." Tony stated.

Even though he didn't phrase it as a question, Charity answered anyway. "Yeah. This is the part that's really going to hurt so keep talking."

Tony watched as Charity picked up the scalpel. He watched as she moved it to his shoulder. She looked up from his shoulder at him. "You probably don't want to watch this." She warned.

Tony nodded and then turned to look at the wall on the other side. "So, what kind of movies do you like?" Tony asked her, trying to make conversation.

"All kinds." Charity answered. "Westerns, action/adventure, comedies, romance, fantasy. Pretty much anything."

"Any favorites?" He asked and then he sucked in a deep breath and bit down on a cry of pain as he felt the scalpel in his shoulder.

"Sorry." Charity said. "I guess my top favorites would be _The Princess Bride,_ anything with John Wayne or Jet Lee. Anything Disney."

"You still like Disney movies?" Tony asked, turning his head to look at her face.

She stopped her digging in his shoulder for a moment and looked at him, her blue eyes holding an infinite sadness. "When you've seen and done the horrible things I have, it's nice to go back to a time of innocence, where all the bad guys aren't real and the good guy never has to compromise themselves for the greater good." She then turned her attention back to his shoulder and digging out the bullet.

"What made you decide to become a Marine?" Tony asked.

"A few reasons." She answered. "For one thing I wanted to be like my dad. When I was little I was always a tomboy. I also wanted to do something to make a difference."

"Why did you choose to become a nurse?"

Charity sighed. "A couple of reasons. It had been in the back of my mind the day Mom and Kelly were killed. Kelly was alive for several minutes. If there had been anyone with medical training to treat her right then and there…she might still be alive today. I didn't go into nursing school right after high school, though. I figured the Core was the better decision for me. Plus they paid for it later when I did go."

"What made you decide to go after that?"

"I was tired of seeing my friends die and not being able to do a thing about it." Charity answered. "I wanted to do more for them."

Tony nodded. "Ahhh! Oh that hurts!" He cried out in pain.

"It's almost over." Charity replied. She could feel her chest tightening. _No. Not now. I can't have an attack now!_ She thought to herself. _Stay calm. You can do this._ "Just keep talking. Ramble on about anything."

Tony could hear the slight panic in her voice. "Are you …okay?" He asked, taking in a sharp breath.

"Just keep talking." Charity answered, her breathing becoming labored.

Tony watched as she took in deep breaths to calm herself. "You ever have sea monkeys as a kid?" He asked.

"Who didn't?" Charity replied.

"I had some…at least until my mom drank them." Tony replied.

Charity's breathing began to slow to normal. A small smile played across her lips. "Your mom drank your sea monkeys?"

"Yeah, she thought they were one of her mint juleps."

Charity gave a small laugh. "That is funny."

"Hey, I'm a funny guy." Tony replied.

"And a prankster from what I hear." Charity replied.

"Where have you gotten your information from? I'm a saint." Tony replied, feigning innocence.

"Abby and my dad." Charity answered. "There's not much to entertain you when you're overseas, so you just wait for letters and read them over and over again."

"So, you knew about all of us?" Tony asked.

Charity nodded. "Yup." She was then reaching her fingers in his flesh and muscle and pulling out the bullet. "All in one piece. That's a surprise."

"Makes it easier…I hope." Tony said, his face pale.

Charity smiled at him. "To get the bullet out yes. Should also have done less damage."

"So, what are you going to do?" Tony asked, curious.

"Repair what I can." Charity answered. "I have more than what I thought would be in this kit, but still not quite enough. You're still going to need a hospital and surgery once we get out of here. This will just take you out of any immediate danger." She tossed the bullet aside and then picked up a few other things and went back to work on his shoulder.

Tony had to keep himself from crying out in pain once again. "So, what all...did you find when you were searching for the first aid supplies?" He asked.

"A couple of bedrooms and a small armory." Charity answered.

"An armory?" He asked.

Charity nodded. "I think that this may have been part of their compound or something."

"Very interesting." Tony mused and then sucked in a deep breath and bit his lower lip as Charity worked to repair the damage done by the bullet. He knew that Charity had told him to keep talking, but it took everything he had not to scream from the pain.

"Good news is that it didn't hit any arteries." Charity said, probably to help reassure him that it could be worse and probably to help keep her from having a panic attack. Or at least that's what Tony guessed.

Tony knew that he couldn't look at Charity and what she was doing, but he also knew that he couldn't keep looking at the wall. He decided to turn his head to face Charity, but to focus on everything but her hands. For the moment he focused on her face. She had bruises forming along her jaw. There was a cut on her right cheek. He looked more closely at her face. Though she was beaten, bloodied, and bruised her blue eyes shown. They were bright and alert and filled with so much emotion he couldn't decipher every one.

Charity looked up at him. "All that's left to do is stitch you up and cover it." She told him.

"I have to say I'm glad you're here." Tony told her. "if it weren't for you, I probably would have bled out by now."

"If it weren't for me you wouldn't be in this situation in the first place." She countered, guilt showing in her eyes.

"You can't think like that." Tony told her. "If I weren't protecting you, I'd be protecting some other Marine."

"But would feel like you really had to stick your neck out for any other Marine? Or is it because I'm your boss's daughter and you fear him?"

"Don't feel guilty about this." Tony said, gesturing to his shoulder. "It's my job. Besides, I get the chance to find out more about the Great and Mysterious Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Charity couldn't help but to crack a smile at that. "There's no way he could be that much of a mystery." She said.

"To you no, but to those of us who work for him he is." Tony countered.

Charity had threaded the needle. She was now holding his skin pinched closed. She pierced his skin with the needle and began stitching the wound. "I guess he would be a bit of a mystery. He hides his emotions a little more than he used to."

"He's really good at that." Tony replied.

"You guys mean a lot to him." Charity told Tony. "He thinks very highly of you."

Tony gave her a smile. "He'll just never admit it."

"Nope." Charity replied. "But it's still true." She finished stitching Tony up. She picked up gauze, tape, and antibiotic ointment.

"You work pretty fast." He told her.

"This kind of thing you really have to." Charity replied, as she applied the ointment. Then she placed the gauze over the wound taped it down. "There. All fixed up."

Tony looked at her and gave her a playful grin. He had no idea why, but he replied. "Nuh-uh you forgot to kiss it."

Charity grinned back at him. "If you insist." She leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to the gauze. She pulled back and looked over Tony. He had cuts everywhere. "I'll have to clean those up, too. But I am not kissing them."


	10. Chapter 10

"What do ya got for me Abs?" Gibbs asked, entering the lab.

"Not much Gibbs." Abby answered.

"What about the blood?" He asked.

"It's Charity's." She replied with a frown.

"Did you find anything that could help us find them?"

Abby shook her head.

"What about the boot impressions?" Gibbs asked speaking of the boot prints they had found in the dirt.

"They are swat style boots. Available in black and can be picked up at any WalMart by anybody in any size." Abby answered. "And I've searched every piece of evidence you've brought me and there's no DNA other than Charity and Tony's."

Gibbs didn't set a Caf-Pow on Abby's desk nor did he kiss her cheek and tell her "Good work, Abs." He just walked out of the lab and hopped on the elevator. He stepped off the elevator as soon as the doors opened and headed straight for the director's office. He barged through the doors without knocking, as usual.

"Can I help you with something, Gibbs?" Vance asked.

"I want a full scale search party." Gibbs answered. "I want to comb that forest with a fine tooth comb."

"Gibbs…" Vance began.

"And don't tell me we don't have that kind of man power." Gibbs interrupted. "My daughter is missing and so is one of my agents. We have got to find them before it's too late and Abby can't pull up any evidence as to where they might be."

"Agent Gibbs…" Vance tried again.

"And you can't tell me that if it were your daughter that you would just sit back and wait."

"Agent Gibbs!" Vance said, raising his voice to stop Gibbs. He spoke again, but more calmly. "I was going to say that I will give you every available agent to search for Charity and DiNozzo. After the rain lets up in the morning."

Gibbs nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

_Tony and Charity…_

Charity dabbed more rubbing alcohol on a cotton ball and cleaned the last of Tony's cuts. She then wrapped the worst ones in gauze. "There." She said.

"You're a pretty good nurse." Tony told her.

Charity gave him a small smile. "I try."

"Your turn." Tony told her, gesturing to her wounds.

"It's fine." Charity said, waving him off. She then started to get up.

Tony reached for her with his good arm and gently grabbed her. "You patched me up. Let me return the favor." He replied.

Charity looked at him for a moment, not saying a word. "Okay." She agreed.

Tony picked up the cotton and the alcohol. He then took her arm and started to clean her cuts. He turned her arm over and cleaned a cut on the inside of her forearm. He cleaned down the length of her arm and stopped just above her wrist. He noticed a scar going from side to side. The scar was rather faint, but it was still there. "Is that...?" He began, but trailed off.

Charity pulled her arm back. She suddenly felt hot and sweaty. Her chest felt tight and her breathing became labored.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked, a note of worry creeping into his voice.

"I...I just need to... get some...air." She answered, standing and limping as fast as she could out the front door and off the porch to stand in the rain. The cold rain cooled her skin and helped to calm her nerves.

Tony stood on the porch, watching her. After several moments, she turned back to the cabin and stepped on the porch to stand next to him. "Are you, okay?" Tony asked her again.

Charity nodded not trusting her voice. They walked back into the cabin. Tony walked back to the couch and sat down. "I'll go... see if I I can find some clean dry clothes." Charity said, going to limp back through the cabin.

Charity walked through the hall off the back of the kitchen. She opened the doors to the bedrooms and went to explore the closets. She found only men's clothes. _Big surprise there._ She muttered. She grabbed what she thought would fit Tony and then grabbed a shirt for herself. She also grabbed a couple of blankets off of the bed.

She peeled off her wet clothes and pulled on the shirt. She walked back into the front room.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Tony said, speaking of bringing up her wrists. He hadn't looked up yet.

Charity walked over and sat down beside him. "It's okay." She said. "I did it shortly after Mom and Kelly were killed."

"But what about your dad?" Tony asked.

"He was in a coma after that explosion in desert Storm." Charity replied. "I...I went to see him in the hospital and I thought I could make him wake up, but he didn't. At least not right away. When he didn't wake up, I went back to my own room...and cut my wrists. It...it was a very very dark time in my life."

"Are you okay?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." She answered. She then plastered a smile on her face and handed him the shirt and pants she'd found. "I think these should fit you."

Tony gave her a playful grin, wanting to lighten the mood and see Charity really smile again. "You know you're gonna have to help me change?"

The smile that played on Charity's face was small, but it didn't quite touch her eyes. "Okay."

"Just don't get any ideas." Tony told her, keeping his tone light. "I am pretty hard to resist."

Charity's smile widened. It touched her eyes, but only slightly. "Sure, I'm the one whose going to get ideas."

Charity then helped Tony get out of his pants and into the new ones along with the shirt. "Wait, when did you change?" Tony asked her.

"When I went looking for the clothes." Charity answered. "And you call yourself an investigator."

Charity may have been joking, but he could tell that she wasn't quite in the spirit. "Are you sure you're okay?" Tony asked her. "You had that panic attack earlier and you almost had one while you were working on my shoulder."

Charity bit her lower lip and then let out a sigh. "I think it's just...all the guilt catching up with me...over everything I've done...and not done."

"What do you feel guilty about?" Tony asked her.

"Everything I've done...and my mom and little sister's deaths." Charity answered.

"Survivor's guilt?" Tony asked.

"No." Charity answered with a heavy sigh. "Real honest to goodness it is my fault they are dead guilt."

"But it's not your fault." Tony told her. "Your mom witnessed a murder and she was doing the right thing in testifying to try and bring him to justice."

Charity shook her head. "You see, that's the thing. Mom never saw the murder...I did."

"Wait, what?" Tony asked.

Charity looked at him, her blue eyes holding infinite sadness and guilt. "The night that Pedro Hernandez murdered that Marine, one of my friends was having a party. I wanted to go and I'd asked Mom. She said "No." So, what do I do? I do the typical teenage thing and sneak out to go to the party. When I was heading back home, I saw the murder. I was so freaked out that I didn't even bother trying to sneak back in my room. I went through the front door and told my mom everything. She made me give her the details of what I'd witnessed over and over again until she'd memorized it. She then called NIS and claimed to be the one to have witnessed it. She even said that she'd testify."

"But it's still not your fault." Tony told her.

Charity shook her head at him. "No, it is. If I'd have never tried to sneak out and go to that party, I would have never have seen that murder and my mom and sister would still be alive."


	11. Chapter 11

"If I'd have never tried to sneak out and go to that party, I would have never have seen that murder and my mom and sister would still be alive."

Tony was shocked for a moment by Charity's confession, but he could see how heavy the guilt she carried over it was. He also saw how incredibly sad and depressed it made her. He had no idea why, but he felt that he needed to relieve her of that guilt and sadness. He didn't like seeing her in so much pain and he had no idea why. He lifted his good arm and wrapped it around her shoulders and pulled her to him, surprising both of them.

"It's not your fault." Tony told her, stroking her hair.

"But I shouldn't have snuck out. I shouldn't have gone to that party." Charity countered.

"You did what any normal teenager would do." Tony told her. "I can't count the number of times I snuck out. And your mom made the choice to say that she was the one who saw the murder."

"Yes, to protect me." Charity replied. "If I'd have never gotten myself in a position to need protecting."

"But that's what mothers do." Tony said. "At least the good ones."

"But she never should have had to have protected me like that."

"Charity, mothers protect their children. It's what they do. They do whatever they think is needed to protect their children. And you were just being a teenager. You can't keep this guilt with you."

Tears welled in Charity's eyes and spilled over her cheeks. She wanted to believe him. She wanted to believe that forgiveness for what she had done was possible. She wanted to believe that this guilt she carried with her could be lifted, but she knew she never could. "I... I don't even know why I'm telling you all of this. I just met you and I'm spilling my guts about something my father doesn't even know about."

"You never told your father?" Tony asked, shocked by the information. "But you guys seem so close?"

"We are...and that's why I haven't told him." Charity answered. "I...I'm afraid he won't forgive me. I'm afraid he'll look at me the way I've been looking at myself all these years."

"You have to tell your dad." Tony told her. "He won't be angry with you."

"How do you know?" Charity asked.

"Because I've worked with your dad long enough to know. He's forgiven me, Ziva, and McGee time and again for all the stupid things we've done...and you're his daughter. We're just the people that work for him." Tony answered.

"You're more than just the people that work for him." Charity told Tony. "He thinks of you guys as family."

"Yes, but you're biologically his daughter. We're adopted." Tony told her. "He loves you more than anything. He will forgive you. He will probably even tell you the same thing I told you."

"What's that?"

"That it's not your fault." Tony answered.

"I still can't tell him." She replied, looking up at him.

Tony looked more closely at the petite redhead still wrapped in his arm. Dark circles ringed underneath her eyes, partly from the bruising and partly from exhaustion. He unwrapped his arm from around her shoulders to pick up the blanket she had brought in the living room. He wrapped it around the both of them and pulled her back to him. "Why don't you just sleep on it?" He suggested.

Charity opened her mouth to argue, but Tony clamped his hand over her mouth. "Don't argue. You look exhausted and we are both freezing and we both need our rest." He then removed his hand.

She glared at him for a moment, but there was a lightness in her eyes that said she didn't really mean it. Her glare was then cut off by a yawn, proving Tony right. "Okay, I'll sleep on it." She agreed, leaning her head on his good shoulder and closing her eyes. The warmth of the blanket and Tony's body next to hers lulled her into a deep sleep.

Tony rested his cheek on top of Charity's head and closed his eyes. They both needed sleep...lots and lots of sleep.

_Gibbs..._

Gibbs stood in his basement. He couldn't even think about sleeping. He couldn't think about anything other than finding his daughter and his senior field agent. He poured himself yet another cup of coffee. He's lost count of how much he'd drank hours ago.

Gibbs put his coffee down and tried working on his boat, but he couldn't. He was too troubled to do one of the things that often relaxed him and helped him think. He picked his coffee back up and walked back up the basement steps. He looked out the window and into the night.

The rain still poured and blurred the view out his window. It didn't look like it would be slowing down any time soon. "We won't be able to search in this mess." He said with a heavy sigh of frustration. He downed his cup of coffee and put it down on the table. He walked around his house, feeling anxious. He slammed his fist against the wall and looked up at the ceiling.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Gibbs shouted up. "If I did something...please don't punish my daughter for my mistakes. Don't punish Tony. Don't take my family away?"


	12. Chapter 12

Tony woke to the sound of Charity screaming and thrashing next to him. He looked at her and saw that her eyes were still closed. _Nightmares._ He thought.

"No! No! Don't!" Charity cried out. "Please!"

_Or flashbacks maybe._

Charity screamed and cried. Her body shook, her arms thrashed and her legs kicked. Tony happened to look down at her right thigh and noticed that the dressing around her wound was covered in blood.

"Please! Please don't make me do this!" She pleaded.

Tony was taken aback by her pleas for a moment, but he knew he had to wake her. Tony gently grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Charity, wake up. You're safe." He told her, keeping his tone calm.

Charity's eyes snapped open. At first she appeared not to see him or the room around him. "Please, Colonel, don't make me do it." She whimpered, tears filling her eyes.

"Charity, it's me, Tony. You're back in America." Tony said, his tone soothing. "You're safe."

Charity blinked a few times. The fog seemed to lift and she was now back in the present. "Tony?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's me." He told her.

Charity felt the tightness forming in her chest from the lingering dream. "Will you ramble on... about movies...or something please?" She asked, her breathing heavy.

"When I was a kid, my favorite thing was at Christmas, watching _It's a Wonderful Life._" Tony said. "My mom, she put it in when I was really young. Then it became a tradition to watch it every year."

"I...I learned to play...the piano..." Charity got out. "Every year I'd sit...and play... Christmas carols... and Mom and Dad and Kelly would sit with me...and we'd sing."

"It's funny the things that stick with you from your childhood." Tony said.

Charity nodded her agreement. Her breathing was slowing and the tightness in her chest was loosening. "Yeah." She agreed.

"It's funny the movies that can stick with you and mark a significant time in your life." Tony said, seeming to become nostalgic.

Charity gave him a soft smile. "Yeah."

"You have any movies that really stuck with you?" Tony inquired.

Charity nodded. "_Forest Gump._"

"_Life is like a box of Chocolates."_ Tony quoted.

"_You never know what you're gonna get._" Charity finished with a small smile. "I loved that movie because he went through all of these world changing events...these different horrible things that would scar normal people, but he looked at everything with the innocence of a child. And even after going to war and having a child of his own, he still maintained that innocence."

"Yeah, that is kind of nice." Tony replied.

"Yeah." Charity agreed. "Thanks."

"Your leg." Tony said, pointing to her wounded right thigh.

Charity looked down and saw the blood-soaked bandages. She untangled herself from the blanket and Tony and grabbed the first aid supplies. She removed the bloody gauze from her leg and examined it more closely. "I should have done this sooner." She said as she cleaned the wound.

"Do you want some help?" Tony asked.

"I can do it." Charity replied, not looking up.

Tony had no idea why, but he reached his good hand over to her and stopped her hands. "It's okay to not be strong all the time." Tony told her. "It's okay to let someone else help you once in a while."

Charity looked up at him. Her cobalt eyes misted over slightly and looked deep into his. She seemed to be questioning how he could see right through her. It was like he knew her...the real her. The little girl that was hiding inside, screaming and crying out for help, tired of being so strong. Without a word she moved her hands back.

Tony cleaned her wound and worked to restitch it. It took him a little while with the one hand, but he still got it done. Then he put the ointment on it and covered it in fresh gauze.

"Thank you, Tony." Charity said, once he'd finished.

Tony gave her one of his hundred-watt smiles. "Any time." Just then his stomach gave out a rather loud growl.

Charity smiled. "I'll go get some food from the kitchen."

"There's food here?" Tony asked.

Charity nodded. "I'll be right back." She stood up and headed to the kitchen. She rummaged through the cabinets and grabbed a few things that would be quick to eat and carried them back into the living room. She handed some of the food to Tony as she sat down.

Tony took the food and the pair ate in silence for a while. "It looks like the rain is slowing down." Tony observed looking out the front room.

"Yes it is."

"Hopefully it will stop soon and we'll be able to try and head to town."

"We're not going to be able to head anywhere for a few days." Charity replied. "Even if the rain slows stops today or tomorrow. We need more rest before we'll be able to travel. Plus it could reopen our wounds and cause more harm than good."

"So, unless someone finds us and can safely transport us, you're saying we're stuck here for a few days?" Tony asked.

Charity nodded. "Hey it could always be worse." She replied.

"And how is that?" Tony asked.

"You could be stuck here with someone much less attractive." She answered with a playful grin.

The smile reached Charity's eyes, but there was still a sadness that lingered there. It seemed to always hover over her, hiding just beneath the surface unnoticed by most. Tony could see it. He could see that she'd lived with it for a long time. He had no idea why, but he wanted to do something to help it go away. He wanted to make her smile and laugh.


	13. Chapter 13

Gibbs flipped on his television set and turned to the local news and weather station. He had to turn the volume up to hear it over the pounding of the rain on his windows.

"_This is some storm we're having, Bob." An anchor woman observed._

"_It sure is, Lisa." Bob, an anchor man, replied._

"_Why don't we take it over to Jason to see when it's gonna let up and we're gonna see Mr. Sunshine again?" Lisa asked._

_The camera cut to a balding man in his mid-forties, standing in front of a map of the United States. "Well, it looks like this rain isn't going to be letting up for a few more days. It's actually going to be getting a little worse starting today. The rain is likely to pick up over the next three or four hours. We're also going to be hearing some thunder and I expect us to see some lightning here in the next four to five hours. Then tomorrow we are going to start experiencing some high winds."_

"_How long do you think this storm will last, Jason?" Lisa asked, from somewhere off camera._

"_I'd say in about four to five days." Jason answered. "So, if you can try not to travel, but if you have to be safe out…"_

Gibbs turned the television off before Jason could finish his forecast. He picked up a picture frame from the coffee table in front of him. It was from a lifetime ago. Back when Gibbs had all of his girls safe and home. He looked at the picture of him with his girls, all wearing Mickey Mouse ears at Disney World, for an immeasurable amount of time. His eyes misted over slightly as he slammed the picture down on the table.

He glared up at the ceiling as he had the previous night. "Punish me! Not my family!" He cried up. "Don't take my baby?" He said, seeming to be pleading this time rather than shouting.

He hadn't even heard his front door open and shut as he sat there in his own misery. He didn't even know anyone was there until he heard the familiar voice. "Probie, what's the matter with you?"

_Tony and Charity…_

Tony sat on one of the beds in the back of the cabin. The bedroom had to have been the master bedroom. It had a large king-size bed and a fire place as well as a large bathroom off of it. Charity walked in, still wearing just the large shirt she had found in one of the other closets. She carried a pot in one hand and a couple of cans of soup in the other.

"How are you going to get those open?" Tony asked, gesturing to the cans of soup.

Charity set the items down. "With this of course." She answered, reaching into the pot and pulling out a manual can opener. She sat down on the hearth and pulled out two bowls and two spoons. She opened up the cans of soup and poured them into the pot and then held it over the fire. She pulled it back every so often and stirred it with one of the spoons.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked her, after a few moments of silence.

She looked up at him. "What makes you ask that?" She asked.

"Whenever you smile, it touches your eyes, but it always seems like there's something else there, keeping your from being happy." Tony answered. "And the panic attacks and you screaming in your sleep."

"What did I scream in my sleep?" Charity asked, not looking up as she stirred the soup.

"You were saying _Please don't make me do it._" Tony answered her. "Then just before you woke up you pleaded with me like I was someone else."

"What was I pleading?" Charity asked.

"You just said, _Please, Colonel, don't make me do it._"

Charity gulped and a tear fell down her cheek. "That was a day a little piece of me died inside."

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"You remember the reasons I gave you for my going to nursing school?" Charity asked.

Tony nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"The Colonel had a different reason for making sure I went." Charity answered. "A much darker purpose." She then pulled the soup away from the fire once again. She checked it and it was just the right temperature. She spooned some into each bowl and then stood up. She handed one of the bowls to Tony.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

Charity debated with herself for a moment. The entire thing was classified…highly classified…not even the president at the time knew about it. Katie didn't know about it…it hadn't been her mission. She knew she wasn't allowed to speak of it, but she felt that she had to. She _needed_ to speak to someone about it. She knew that Tony wouldn't tell anyone else. She had no idea how she knew she could trust him to keep her secrets, but she knew she could. However, a part of her feared that he would look at her as if she were a monster. She already felt that way about herself, she didn't need anyone else to feel that way about her…especially Tony. Finally she let out a sigh. "I was stationed at a place, that according to our records doesn't exist. It never existed."

"Would this be one of the blacked out things in your record?" Tony inquired.

Charity shook her head. "No, there's some other story in my record for this one." She answered. "It was during the beginning of the War on Terror. I was stationed closer to the action than what my record states, The camp we had, was small. Only ten of us. We spent our days in an abandoned building deep underground. We each had our part to play in the group. I was the only one with medical training, so I was there to patch up my comrades… or at least that's the way it was at first."

She looked up at Tony. He looked at her with honest concern. She could see by the look in his eyes that he was concerned about what happened and how it had affected her. It was that concern that kept her going. "One day, a young man was brought to me. He had gashes all over his body and he was in an immense amount of pain. So, I patched him up. A few days later, he was brought back to me with the same injuries as before. This kept happening over and over again for the next several weeks…with several different people."

"You discovered they were being tortured."

Even though he hadn't phrased it as a question, Charity answered him anyway. "Yes. I went and spoke to Colonel Buckley about it. They were doing it under his orders." She paused and took in a breath. "I argued with him about it for a while, but he outranked me, so there wasn't anything I could do."

"You couldn't report it?" Tony asked.

Charity shook her head again. "No one would have believed me. Not over him, anyway."

"So, you told him that you didn't want to patch them up just for them to be tortured again, anymore?"

"Yes and no." Charity answered. "I did what I could to relieve their pain…even though some of them were terrorists…most of them weren't…and I just… they were still human beings. Anyway…my dream that had me screaming was the day the Colonel…forced me…to…" Charity trailed off unable to finished. The tears formed in her eyes as she remembered that day.

"He forced you to torture someone?" Tony asked.

Charity nodded as the tears spilled over her cheeks. "I…I begged and pleaded…not to do it…but he threatened…me…my dad…I had no choice."

Tony set his soup aside and pulled Charity into a tight one-armed embrace. He leaned his cheek against the top of her head and held her as she cried.

"I…I had killed people…before that…but it was always through over…quickly…and from a distance…but this…this was…completely…different." Charity cried into him.

Tony stroked her hair in an effort to comfort her. He couldn't understand how she'd been able to hold it all in all these years. He could tell that it had been eating away at her all this time.

"I…I've hated myself for it… all these years." Charity got out.

"You had no choice." Tony told her, moving his hand down to rub her back. "You did what you had to do."

"But it was…so barbaric." Charity replied. "So...awful…inhumane…that day…I…I became a monster."

Tony pulled back from her then. He moved his hand under her chin and coaxed her face up to look at him. "You're not a monster." He told her, looking into her eyes.

She shook her head. "Yes, I am. Tony, I've…I've done so many…horrible things…the lines have been blurred."

"The fact that you feel this badly about it means that you aren't a monster." Tony told her. "You did what you had to do…it was against your will."

Charity sniffed and looked into his eyes. "You…you really mean it?" She asked.

"Yes." Tony answered. "You are not a monster. You're the farthest thing from a monster I've ever seen."

Charity could see that he truly meant what he said. It wasn't just empty words meant to comfort her. He truly believed she wasn't a monster. "If I'm not a monster, then what am I?" She asked.

"A strong woman." Tony answered. "Who has a small girl inside her who has been beaten by life and is crying inside."

_How? How can he see into me like this? How can he know who I am deep inside? How can he know me like this?_


	14. Chapter 14

Gibbs looked up to see his mentor. "What are you doing here Mike?" Gibbs asked.

"Abby called me. She told me you might be able to use my help, Probie." Mike answered. "She just wouldn't tell me what."

Gibbs let out a sigh. "Charity...she got mixed up in something big." Gibbs told Mike. "I tried to protect her. I sent her to a safe house with Ziva and DiNozzo...now her and DiNozzo are both missing."

"Charity and DiNozzo are missing?" Mike asked.

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah. We searched for them but it started pouring down rain and we lost the trail."

"There's mp way to track them in this weather." Mike agreed. "What exactly did Sugarbritches get herself into?" Mike asked.

"She shot and killed a politician who would have brought on World War III because he was a plant for a terrorist organization. He also happened to be father of this organization's leader."

"So, he captured her to torture her." Mike stated.

Gibbs nodded. "The director won't give me a full scale search party until this weather calms down."

"And by then it could be too late." Mike finished, Gibbs' unspoken thought. "Let's put our heads together Probie and we'll figure this out."

_Tony and Charity..._

Charity looked at Tony through her teary eyes. She just couldn't believe he could see past the monster that she felt she had become. _Isn't that what I've always dreamed of? A man who can make me feel like I'm not a monster?_ She shook her head, clearing the thought from her mind. They couldn't be together at least not like that.

She wiped her eyes and gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry to just unload all of this on you." She told him.

Tony reached a hand up and dabbed at a tear she missed. "It's okay. I don't mind. Besides, you looked like you needed it."

"Thank you." She said, leaning forward and kissing his cheek. When she pulled away she blushed. "Sorry. I...I don't know why I did that."

Tony gave her a sheepish grin. "I don't mind."

Charity smiled back at him. "Hey, if you have any deep dark secrets you wanna get off your chest, I'll listen." She was half joking half serious.

"How about this, you ask me anything you want, and if one comes up, I'll tell you?" Tony suggested.

"Okay." Charity agreed. "You should probably eat your soup before it gets cold."

"You, too." Tony replied. "And start thinking of some questions." He kept his tone light and playful.

Charity smiled back at him and picked up her bowl of soup and began eating it while thinking of questions to ask Tony. She then thought of one. "So, in her letters to me, Abby said you were a phys. ed. Major in college?"

"Yes." Tony replied. "I'm guessing that that isn't your question."

"What inspired the change?" She asked. "To go from a phys. ed. Major to law enforcement?"

"I don't know if there was one thing that truly led to me making that choice, but I made the change shortly after a... pretty life changing event." Tony answered.

"I hit on a deep dark secret right off the bat?" Charity asked.

"One question at a time." Tony replied, his tone teasing, but his eyes seemed to tell a different story. Charity could tell that he was remembering something heavy. He put aside his now empty bowl of soup and let his hands rest in his lap.

Charity put her own empty bowl aside and began to nervously wring her hands. She looked at Tony, giving him her full attention. "If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to."

"No." Tony said. "I need to tell someone. Who better than the person who just trusted me with something I'm pretty sure she wasn't allowed to tell me?"

Charity gave him a smile. "Well, if you want to then..."

"The final four was in Baltimore." Tony began. "It was the night before our game and I took a walk to clear my head. I saw smoke coming out of this town house and I heard a scream. I went inside. I looked for anyone and I heard this little boy in his bedroom. I picked him up and started carrying him out. Then we heard a little girl screaming for help in another room. It was his little sister. I turned back around to get her, when a beam fell down. I had to make a choice save the boy or have all three of us die trying to save his sister. I had to leave her behind. It wasn't long after that that I decided to go into law enforcement. I wanted to help people. I figured maybe I could save a few more people to help make up for the life I couldn't save that night."

Tony looked into Charity's eyes and saw them brimming with unshed tears. He could see that they were tears of sympathy for his own pain. She surprised him by throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him, tightly. Tony wrapped his good arm around her waist and hugged her back. They sat like that for a while, just holding onto each other.

They broke apart. "Sorry." Charity muttered.

"You're Gibbs' daughter and you don't go by rule six?" Tony asked, teasing.

"Never apologize- It's a sign of weakness." Charity said, quoting her father's rule.

"And yet you've apologized twice tonight already." Tony said.

"I don't always agree with that rule." Charity replied. "Sometimes, you have to apologize to show your strength. That and rule eighteen kinda contradicts it."

"It's better to seek forgiveness than to ask permission." Tony quoted. "That does seem to clash with rule six. Guess your dad just decided to cover all the bases."

"Well, I think that's more of Mom's influence." Charity replied. "She's actually the one who came up with the rules. Dad's just kinda added his own twist to them over the years."

"Really?" Tony asked. "Your dad didn't just make up the rules?"

"Really." She answered. "Mom said that everyone should have a code they can live by. Dad kinda adopted the philosophy."

"I always wondered where the rules came from." Tony mused. "You're full of information." He teased.

Charity grinned. Thunder clapped in the distance and she jumped slightly.

"You're a tough Marine and you're scared of a little thunder." Tony teased her.

Charity straightened herself. "I wasn't scared, I was surprised." She corrected.

"Sure." Tony replied, a grin on his face.

Charity narrowed her eyes playfully. "If you weren't injured I'd slap you."

"Careful, I might like it." Tony teased.

Charity laughed. It was a real laugh and it felt good. It felt normal.

They stayed up for a while longer, talking. They shared some more of their stories, staying away from the heavy stuff for a while. They mostly talked about good memories and swapped funny stories.

"This is the first time that I have laughed like that in a long time." Charity said, as she'd calmed down from a fit of laughter, her face red and eyes watering from the laughter. "It feels good."

Tony smiled at her. "I'm actually surprised how much fun I'm having." He agreed. "Who knew getting kidnapped , tortured, shot, and getting stuck in a cabin together could be so much fun."

Charity smiled. "I'd like to think the company has something to do with it."

"I do think that would have something to do with it."

Charity let out a yawn just then.

"It looks like it's bed time." Tony observed.

The pair laid back in the bed under the covers. The fire helped keep the room warm, but they still had to snuggle up to keep it comfortable. For the first time in years, Charity fell asleep undisturbed by her troubling memories and nightmares.


	15. Chapter 15

Tony woke in the morning. He felt the warm body wrapped in his arms and looked down to see Charity still there. Her head rested on his chest and her eyes were closed. She looked peaceful. As Tony looked at her, resting there in his arms, he felt this overwhelming desire to kiss her.

_No. She's Gibbs' daughter. He'd kill me._ Tony scolded himself as he stared at her.

Charity's eyes gently fluttered open just then. "Are you creeping on me while I sleep?" She asked.

Tony's face suddenly felt hot. "I was not."

Charity grinned playfully. "I was kidding. Besides, if you were, I couldn't blame you. I mean, even though I'm a little banged up, I'm still quite attractive."

Tony grinned back at her. "Fair enough."

It was then that they both realized that they were still cuddling. They pulled apart. Charity looked at Tony's injured shoulder. "Those bandages need changed." She said.

"You just want to get me shirtless again." He teased.

"You see right through me." She replied with a smile. "Now just take it off while I go get fresh bandages."

"Yes, Nurse Ratched." Tony teased.

"Oh like you don't enjoy stripping down for a beautiful woman."

"Only when she strips down, too." Tony replied, his grin getting bigger.

"In your dreams." Charity replied, limping out of the room.

"You promise?" Tony called after her, eliciting a giggle from Charity. Tony liked the sound of her laughter. He liked even better that he was the reason behind it.

Charity soon returned and sat down beside him. "You, sir, did not take your shirt off."

"I need help."

"Men, you're all so helpless." She said, rolling her eyes, a teasing smile on her face. She then helped him remove the shirt. She gently peeled off the old gauze and cleaned the area. She applied more ointment and put on the fresh gauze. "All finished."

"What? No kiss this time?" Tony teased.

"You didn't take a shirt off when I told you to. You were a bad boy, you don't deserve a kiss."

"But...I will be good next time." Tony replied, playfully jutting out his lower lip.

"Well, I can't say no to that face." She replied, leaning forward and gently pressing her lips to the gauze. "Better?" She asked, when she leaned back.

"Better." Tony replied, looking into her eyes.

Charity sat there, trapped in Tony's gaze. She was having a hard time resisting the urge to kiss him, when her stomach let out a loud growl. "I'll go get something for breakfast." She said.

"No, you've been doing enough." Tony told her. "I'll go get some food."

"Just don't use your bad shoulder." Charity lectured.

"Like you haven't been using your bad leg?" Tony asked.

Charity couldn't come up with any witty comeback so she just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey, don't stick that thing out unless you plan to use it." Tony threatened with a grin.

Charity pulled her tongue back in her mouth and blushed. Tony laughed as he headed out of the bathroom and into the kitchen.

_Gibbs..._

Gibbs walked stepped off the elevator, Mike with him. They walked into the lab where Abby was going over every piece of evidence she had. McGee was with her, helping what little he could.

"Gibbs!" Abby said, turning around. "Mike, too!"

"Don't act so surprised, Abs." Gibbs said. "He told me you called him."

"And how could you not tell me my little Sugarbritches had been kidnapped?" Mike asked Abby. "I would of gotten here even sooner."

"Sorry." Abby said, looking at Mike. Then she turned to Gibbs. "I'm going over everything again, with a fine-toothed comb. McGee is helping me."

"We still have nothing, Boss." McGee added.

"I figured as much." Gibbs said. "Mike and I have an idea."

"What is it?" Abby asked.

"If I could get you guys access to a satellite, would you be able to find where they went that way?" Gibbs asked.

"Maybe, but with the storm moving in, we might not be able to." McGee replied.

"What about before the storm started?" Gibbs asked.

"It could give us a clue as to where they might be." Mike added.

"It could work." McGee replied. "But how are we gonna get access to a satellite?"

"That's where I come in." Colonel Buckley said, entering the room.


	16. Chapter 16

Gibbs, Mike, Colonel Buckley, Abby, and McGee stood in MTAC. McGee and Abby were working on the satellite feed that appeared on the large screen in front of everyone. They scanned through the saved images from just before Tony and Charity went missing.

They clicked through the images. They found several from the beginning of the attack on the safe house. McGee clicked a few more images and found where Tony and Charity had been surrounded by a small group of armed men.

Gibbs didn't like the looks of that image especially since Charity was leaning on Tony. _Her leg was injured._ He thought angrily.

The next image, the group was gone. McGee had to search through more to find the men loading Tony and Charity into the back of a van. He was able to follow the van for several miles before it turned out of range of this particular satellite.

"We lost them, Boss." McGee said.

"Pull up anything that might make a good hiding place in that area." Mike suggested.

McGee pulled up an online map of the area. He srolled through the area, looking for anything he could. "What's that?" Abby asked, pointing to a place on the map.

McGee scrolled back to it and enhanced the image. "It looks like an abandoned camp." He said. "They could be hiding out there. I would guess this large lodge would be where they were hiding."

"Keep searching for other possible hideouts while we go and check this out." Gibbs ordered McGee.

"Got it Boss."

_Tony and Charity..._

Charity sat on the bed her right leg outstretched as Tony removed the old dressing. "You really don't have to do this, you know." She told him.

Tony smiled up at her. "Hey, it's no problem. Besides, what man wouldn't want an excuse to touch this beautiful thigh?"

Charity grinned. "Just don't get any ideas while you're down there."

Tony flashed her a mischievous grin. "And just what kind of ideas would I get? You wouldn't happen to be ticklish or anything like that now would you?"

Charity narrowed her gaze at him. "Don't even think about it."

"I'll take that as a yes." Tony replied, as he cleaned the wound and then redressed it. He started to get up, putting his good hand down to the side of her to push himself up. He then sat down beside her and reached a hand over and began tickling her sides.

Charity grabbed his hand and twisted his arm behind his back and then pushed him face down on the bed, being careful of his injured shoulder. "I told you not to tickle me." She whispered into his ear as she pressed her body down on his, holding him in place.

"I might have to try that again. I kinda like this." Tony said, a smile playing across his lips.

Charity laughed as she released his arm and climbed off of him. "I'll have to remember to do worse if you try to tickle me again."

"You liked it and you know it." Tony replied, turning over to lie on his back. "Just like you liked being on top of me."

Charity glared at him playfully. "I think you enjoyed it more than me, though."

"Ah, but you admit that you enjoyed it." Tony said, setting up and leaning close to Charity, their faces just mere inches apart.

Charity narrowed her gaze at him once again. A playful glint sparked in her eyes and a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. She lifted both of her hands and pushed him back down on the bed. She climbed on top of him, straddling him. She put on her best seductive look and touched the tip of her nose to Tony's.

"You're right Tony." She said. "I did enjoy it. There's no point in denying it."

Tony knew she was joking, but he still felt his heart pick up the pace a little and he suddenly felt very hot.

"I can tell you feel the same. Who knows how much longer we're going to be here? We may as well pass the time having some fun." She told him. "There's plenty of things we could do." She leaned back and ran a finger down the front of his body, stopping just above the waistline of his pants.

Tony gulped and he felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest.

Charity laughed. "You should see your face. You look like a deer caught in the headlights." She then rolled off of him and sat down on the bed.

Tony sat up and looked at her. The face he made was one he didn't make that often. It was a stone cold serious face. "Miss Gibbs, one of these days, you are going to get me into a lot of trouble."

Charity just grinned at him. "Trouble is my middle name."

_Gibbs..._

Gibbs entered the large lodge building of the camp. He was accompanied by Mike, Ziva, Colonel Buckley, Katie, and a team of agents. Abby and McGee were in MTAC with Vance watching everything. There was a group of ten bodies in the entrance.

"It appears we came to the right place." Colonel Buckley observed.

They walked through the lodge. There were several dead bodies as they came to different areas. Thy came to a room that appeared to have been converted into a prison cell. The door was wide open. They walked inside and found a young man lying dead on the floor. "Two stab wounds." Ziva said, looking at the body. "One to the gut and one to the neck."

"That's the Gunny's work." Katie stated. "I guarantee he was a guard for her cell and she lured him in here with certain...promises and then took his weapon and stabbed him."

Gibbs looked at Katie. "What are you talking about?" He asked, even though he already had a feeling he knew what it was.

"I mean your daughter won't use her feminine wiles to attract a man at the club, but she will to get out of a sticky situation." Katie answered, bluntly. "When we find her, I have got to fix that bad habit."

The continued on down the hall and found another cell. The man dead man lying on the floor was older. "That's the leader." Buckley stated. "I'd say Charity got out and then help DiNozzo. They're not here anymore."

"McGee." Gibbs demanded over the com link.

"Yeah Boss?" McGee asked.

"See where else they could have gone." Gibbs ordered.

"Well, they could have taken up in any of the cabins in the area." McGee answered.

"Alright, we're splitting up into groups of two and three and searching the cabins." Gibbs ordered. "Mike, you're with me. Katie, I want you and Ziva together. Everyone else pair off as you see fit."


	17. Chapter 17

Night had begun to fall around the camp as Gibbs and the others searched the cabins. Gibbs and Mike walked down the road. "We should be calling this off and picking it up in the morning." Vance said, over the com link.

"You can call off most of the agents, but I'm staying and searching until I find them." Gibbs replied.

"I'm stayin' too." Mike agreed.

"Me, too." Katie piped up.

"Me as well." Ziva agreed.

"I'm staying, too." Buckley added.

Vance sighed. "I'll give you twenty more minutes." Vance said.

After about fifteen minutes, Gibbs and Mike came across a truck stopped in the middle of the road. They walked over to it and opened up the driver's side door. "It's been hotwired." Mike said.

"That would be Charity's work." Gibbs stated, sounding proud of his daughter.

"Looks like they ran out of gas." Mike said. "Where could they have gone?"

"Boss." McGee said, over the link.

"What, McGee?"

"There should be a cabin about ten yards ahead, on the right of the road. Check there."

Gibbs and Mike turned their attention to the road up ahead. They saw the cabin in the distance. "There's smoke coming out of the chimney." Gibbs said, sounding hopeful.

"Well, let's go Probie." Mike said.

The pair headed towards the cabin at a brisk pace. They drew their weapons and cautiously opened the front door, knowing that it might not be Tony and Charity inside. They walked in, guns held out in front of them. As they entered, they looked around. On the couch in the front room, they spotted a blood stain and some bloody cotton balls and bandages.

"Looks like someone was hurt badly." Mike observed, quietly.

They walked past the living room and into a small kitchen. They were surprised to find that it was stocked up with food. There were bowls and silverware sitting around as if someone had been eating there recently. They turned and there was a hall off the back of the kitchen. They began opening doors. One door they opened, they found a small armory, another was a small bedroom. The bed had been missing sheets and there were clothes on the floor. They were tattered and caked in mud and blood.

"I'd say we're getting closer." Mike said.

Gibbs and Mike walked further down the hall and opened up another door. A small fire was lit in the fireplace along the wall to the right. It provided the room with little warmth and light. Gibbs and Mike looked towards the bed and their jaws dropped at what they saw.

McGee and Vance stood watching the scene on the screen in MCTAC. McGee was having a hard time not laughing. _Tony is in so much trouble._ He thought with a grin.

Tony and Charity were laying in the bed together. They were both under the blankets, laying on their sides facing each other. Charity was wrapped up in Tony's arms, her face buried in his chest and a peaceful look on her face. "I don't believe it." Mike whispered.

"DiNozzo! Charity Faith!" Gibbs shouted at them, finally finding his voice.

The sleeping pair jumped awake. They looked around the room and saw Gibbs and Mike standing there. They realized that the two men were staring at their embrace and instantly broke apart.

"Boss, I swear this isn't what it looks like."


	18. Chapter 18

"Boss, I swear this isn't what it looks like."

"Then what is it?" Gibbs asked, glaring at the pair in the bed.

_I can't wait to see Tony try and explain his way out of this one._ McGee thought, watching through the screen.

Before Tony or Charity either one could respond, Katie and Ziva were entering the room. Katie looked over to see Tony and Charity in bed together. "Way to go Gunny!" Katie exclaimed. "It's about time."

Charity glared at her friend. "No. This is what is known as survival." She explained. "We were keeping each other warm with body heat."

"You know that's more effective when you're naked." Katie replied.

Charity kicked the covers off of herself and limped her way over to her friend and smacked the back of her head. "That's enough Corporal."

"Ow." Katie said, reaching up and rubbing the back of her head.

Gibbs watched as his daughter had limped over to them. He'd had a hard time not noticing that she was wearing only a man's shirt, no pants. He was about to mention something, when he saw the gauze wrapped around her right thigh. He looked over at Tony, and was able to see gauze sticking out from under the collar of of his shirt.

"Are you both okay?" He asked.

"We both got shot." Tony answered.

Gibbs decided to let go of the conversation about finding his daughter and DiNozzo in bed together until later. Right now the most important thing was getting them to the hospital...and covering Charity up. Gibbs took off his jacket and walked over to Charity and wrapped it around her.

Charity smiled up and her dad and hugged him tightly.

A few hours later, Charity was lying in a hospital bed, having just woken up from surgery that was performed on her leg. She looked over, expecting to find her dad, but instead found Katie. Katie just grinned at her. "Good to see you awake, Gunny."

Charity smiled back at her friend. "Where's my dad?" She asked.

"I think he went to get some coffee." Katie answered. "Now, tell me about you and Tony."

"Nothing happened." Charity answered.

"You're lying." Katie replied.

"Nothing like what your little dirty mind is coming up with anyway." Charity amended.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked.

"There was no sex, not even kissing." Charity replied. "We just talked and I shared some things with him that I don't normally talk about. Just some really emotional stuff and he shared some emotional stuff with me. That's all."

"Ah, but the good question would be why did you share that stuff with him?" Katie asked.

"Well, when I had a couple of panic attacks, he kinda wanted to know why." She answered, feeling exasperated.

"Oh." Katie said. "You still getting those?"

"I haven't had one since waking up the first morning in the cabin from a nightmare. That was the last one I had. It helped...talking about it." Charity confessed.

"You know you could always talk to me." Katie said.

"I know, but you've known all along about the things I've done...you've done them too, so you can't really be objective. I told Tony vaguely," Charity lied, knowing full well she'd given him details, "about some of the things I've done. I told him that I was a monster and he didn't see me as one."

Katie nodded. "Next time will you lie to me and say that you banged him? I mean seriously, I need something a little more interesting."

Charity smiled at her friend. "Deal."

_Tony..._

Tony woke from his surgery to find Gibbs sitting beside his bed. "What are you doing here, Boss?"

"I wanted to talk to you...about what happened in the cabin between you and Charity." Gibbs answered, looking him straight in the eye.

"Nothing happened, Boss." Tony answered. "It was just like she said, we fell asleep together for warmth."

Gibbs shook his head. "I believe that."

Tony furrowed his brow in confusion. "Then what are you talking about, Boss?"

"She had a peaceful look on her face when she was asleep."

"Don't most people?" Tony asked.

"Charity hasn't looked that peaceful in her sleep in a long time...at least not without medication."

Understanding lit Tony's features. "She has a lot of baggage." Tony said. "She told me about some stuff...she really needed to talk about it."

"What did she talk about?" Gibbs asked.

"You'll have to ask her. I think if I told you, she'd kill me. Just let her come to you." Tony told him.

"Why did she tell you?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't even think she knows." Tony answered with a shrug and instantly regretted the motion as pain shot through his injured shoulder. "I think it was just something she needed to get off of her chest and I happened to be there."


	19. Chapter 19

A couple of days later, Tony and Charity were both released from the hospital. Gibbs walked into Charity's room, carrying a small duffle bag of clothes. "Abby and Katie got your clothes together for you." He said.

Charity smiled and took the bag. She opened it up and saw that there were enough clothes to last several days, maybe even weeks. "What's with all of these clothes?" She asked.

"You're coming home with me and staying until you've recovered." Gibbs answered.

"Dad, I can take care of myself." Charity said.

"Yes, you can, but I'm your father. You're coming home with me and letting me take care of you. How many chances do I have left?"

Charity looked into her father's blue eyes, so much like her own, and saw the pleading hiding there. "Alright." She agreed. "But no hovering. If you have something you have to do for work don't let me stand in your way."

Gibbs smiled at his daughter. "Alright."

"Now, will you give me some privacy so I can change?" She asked.

"Oh, right." Gibbs replied. He walked over to his daughter and kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

Charity pulled off the lovely hospital down and pulled on a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved mint green tee. She pulled on her sneakers, brushed her hair and pulled it into a pony tail. All she had to do was sign a few forms and she would be free to go.

_Gibbs…_

After exiting his daughter's room, Gibbs walked down the hall to Tony's room. He knocked on the door, knowing that Tony would probably be having a hard time changing.

"Come in." Tony called from inside the room.

Gibbs walked in and Tony had just finished pulling on his tshirt. "What's up, Boss?" He asked.

"You're coming with me." Gibbs answered.

"What? You giving me a ride home?" Tony asked. "I was just gonna call a cab."

"No, you can stay while you recover." Gibbs offered.

"That's nice, Boss, but it's no necessary." Tony replied.

"That wasn't a request. That was an order."

"Okay." Tony agreed. He picked up his bag with his good arm and followed Gibbs out the door.

"You sign your paper work?" Gibbs asked.

"Just finished before I got dressed." Tony answered.

Gibbs nodded. He looked down the hall and Charity was finishing signing her release forms. She then handed the clip board back to the nurse and hobbled towards her father and Tony on her crutches. She hated using them, but the surgeon had insisted on her using them to keep from undoing the work he'd done to repair her leg.

"You ready?" Gibbs asked, taking the bag from off of her crutches.

"Yup." Charity answered. She then looked at Tony. "We giving you a ride home?"

"I'm apparently staying with your dad." Tony answered.

"You taking care of the both of us, Dad?" Charity asked.

"Well, I figured while I have to go to work, you guys can keep each other entertained." Gibbs answered.

_I'm really going to get into trouble._ Tony thought, looking over at Charity. He couldn't deny that he was attracted to her nor could he deny that something had happened in that cabin. It wasn't what everyone had thought when they'd found the pair in bed together, but they had connected.

_Well, this could either be a disaster or the most wonderful idea ever._ Charity thought. _I guess we shall see._


	20. Chapter 20

Later that evening Gibbs was down in the basement working on his boat. Tony was passed out on the couch from his pain killers. Charity lay in her old bed, but she was unable to sleep. She tossed from side to side, but she just felt restless. "I can't believe the last time I slept well was in that cabin." She muttered to herself. She knew exactly why it had been the case. Tony, a man who had just met her, listened to her sorrows and didn't judge her. Now, she just had to worry with telling her dad the truth.

She sighed. She knew that her dad wouldn't say anything about the things she had done in the name of following orders and keeping herself and her team safe. She rolled out of bed and grabbed her crutches. She hobbled out of her room. When she came to the stairs, she lifted her right leg and then picked up both of her crutches and hopped on one leg down the stairs.

She made her way to the open basement door and then hopped down those stairs. "What are you, still going up?" Gibbs asked his daughter.

"Just couldn't sleep." She answered.

Gibbs moved a stool over to the boat and Charity sat down. Her dad handed her a piece of sand paper and she got to work on that side. "Anything you wanna talk about?" Gibbs asked.

Charity focused on the section of the boat she was working on. "Yes…no…maybe."

"You know you can talk to me about anything." Gibbs told her, putting down his chisel and looking at his daughter.

Charity put the sand paper down and looked back at him. "I know…just some things…are hard to talk about."

"I'm here whenever you're ready to talk." Gibbs told her.

Charity gave him a weak smile. "I know, Daddy."

"I love you…Munchkin."

Charity smiled at the pet name and her heart ached. He'd always called her that. It was affectionate and she was so afraid that once she told him the truth, she'd never hear that name again. "I love you, too Daddy."

They went back to working on the boat in silence. Charity felt on edge the entire time. _If I tell him moments like these may not happen again. _She couldn't help but to think. _If Daddy knows that I'm the reason Mom and Kelly are dead…I may lose him, too. I wouldn't blame him, but still. I can't lose my dad._

After a while of working, the pair left the basement and headed for their bedrooms. Charity still couldn't sleep, but she knew that she couldn't talk to her dad. She just couldn't yet. Deep down she knew she needed to, but at the same time she just couldn't do it. She laid in her bed and grabbed her ipod. She put in her ear buds and let the music drown out her thoughts. Eventually she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Charity woke up around eight in the morning. She heard the shower going in the upstairs bathroom and figured that it was Tony, so she headed for the downstairs bathroom. Once she had finished with her morning routine, she began to head for the kitchen, but instead headed towards a different room in the house. She hadn't been in this room in years.

She made her way to the blanketed item. She removed the cover to reveal the old upright piano and bench. She sat down on the bench. She picked up her ipod and selected an app that allowed her to pull up sheet music for any song in any instrument. She searched the song she wanted and pulled up the sheet music. She studied it for a moment and then placed the ipod where her sheet music would normally go. She began to play the song. She knew the words by heart and began to sing them.

_Tony…_

Tony stepped out of the shower and dressed. He made his way down the stairs and as he walked he heard the sound of a piano playing. He didn't recognize the song. He was then struck when he heard the beautiful voice accompanying the piano.

_The lights go out all around me_

_One last candle to keep out the night_

_And then the darkness surrounds me_

_I know I'm alive but I feel like I've died_

_And all that's left is to accept that it's over_

_My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made_

_I try to keep warm but I just grow colder_

_I feel like I'm slipping away_

_Is that Charity?_ He thought. _She did say she played the piano._ It struck him just how sad her voice sounded as she sang and played.

_After all this has passed, I still will remain_

_After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain_

_Though it won't be today,_

_Someday I'll hope again_

_And there'll be beauty from pain_

_You will bring beauty from my pain_

Tony followed the music and the voice down the stairs and through a hall. He stood in the doorway. There Charity sat in front of a small upright, playing and singing her heart out. He stayed hidden and quiet, making sure she didn't see him. He didn't want to interrupt her.

_My whole world is the pain inside me  
The best I can do is just get through the day  
When life before is only a memory  
I wonder why God lets me walk through this place  
And though I can't understand why this happened  
I know that I will when I look back someday  
And see how you've brought beauty from ashes  
And made me as gold purified through these flames_

Tony could hear the pain in her voice, but he could hear and see th beauty behind her pain. The song made sense in a lot of ways, but she didn't understand that there was already beauty from her pain. She was a very strong and beautiful woman.

_After all this has passed, I still will remain  
After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today,  
Someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain_

_Here I am, at the end of me  
Tryin to hold to what I can't see  
I forgot how to hope  
This night's been so long  
I cling to Your promise  
There will be a dawn_

_After all this has passed, I still will remain  
After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today,  
Someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain_

The song came to an end. Tony came to stand more fully in the doorway. "You're really good." He observed.

Charity abruptly turned around, surprised by him. "I thought you were getting a shower."

"You think about me in the shower?" Tony teased.

Charity narrowed her gaze. "You're lucky you're cute." She replied.

Tony grinned. He walked over and sat down on the bench next to Charity. "Don't stop on my account."

"Any requests?" She asked.

"Just play whatever you wanna play." Tony answered.

Charity nodded and turned back to the piano. She didn't pick any sheet music this time. She just went by memory. She couldn't even remember what the song was called, but she remembered playing it over and over again.

"What song is this?" Tony asked.

"I can't remember." She answered. "It was Kelly's favorite. I used to play it for her all the time."

"Are you okay?" Tony asked her.

Charity finished the song and removed her fingers from the keys. She looked at him. "I couldn't sleep last night. I knew exactly why I couldn't. So, I went to the basement to talk to Dad. I was going to tell him what I told you, but...I just couldn't."

"Why not?" Tony asked.

Charity shrugged. "I'm just so afraid that he's going to hate me once he finds out that it's my fault."

"Once again, it's not your fault." Tony corrected her. "And also Gibbs is your dad. He loves you. You are the world to him. He could never hate you and I guarantee he will tell you the exact same thing that I'm telling you now."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because he's your dad. Besides, you're the one being hard on yourself. You were just being a normal teenager that night and your mom did what all good mothers do. Just talk to your dad. He'll understand." Tony then lifted his good arm and wrapped it around Charity's shoulders and pulled her close. He kissed the top of her head. "Now, let's go watch a movie."

**A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying. The song Charity plays/sings is "Beauty from Pain" by Superchick  
**


	21. Chapter 21

"Wait, you're telling me that even after Gibbs found them in bed together, he's having them both stay at his house?" McGee asked Abby in disbelief.

"Oh McGee, they were just trying to keep warm." Abby said. "And of course he's having them both stay with him. He's very caring."

"I see Gibbs being caring to his daughter, but Tony?" McGee asked. "And come on, this is Tony we are talking about. Charity is an attractive woman..." He was cut off by a slap to the back of the head.

"You got the hots for my daughter McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"No, Boss. I... she's not my type."

"So, she's not good enough for you?" Gibbs asked, just enjoying torturing McGee.

"I didn't mean it like that, Boss." McGee replied.

"Just quit while you're behind McGee." Gibbs told him. "Abs, what do ya got for me on this case?"

_Tony and Charity..._

Tony and Charity sat on the couch, watching _Forest Gump._ It was at the part where Bubba was dying. Charity was fighting off tears.

"This movie really gets to you, doesn't it?" Tony asked.

She wiped her eyes and then reached over and playfully smacked his good shoulder. "It's a very emotional part."

Tony just wrapped his good arm around her and hugged her. "I'd hate to say it, but after this I think you could even use some Disney movies."

"Are you making fun of me?" She asked.

"Miss Gibbs, I would never make fun of you." Tony told her.

Charity looked at him. That was the second time he had called her "Miss Gibbs." "You call me Miss Gibbs to remind yourself that I'm your boss's daughter and that means I'm off limits?" She asked, she made her tone teasing, but she really felt that way.

"Hey, we are talking about you and not me." Tony replied.

Charity smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. It felt easy and natural. _Dammit! Why does he have to work for my dad? Why is it the one man in the entire world, that I just feel comfortable with has to work for my father?_ She thought.

Hours later, Gibbs returned to find Tony and Charity sitting on the couch, eating pizza. "You guys doing okay?" Gibbs asked.

"Yup." Tony answered.

"If you need anything I'll be in the basement." Gibbs told them and headed downstairs.

Tony nudged Charity. "Go talk to him."

"I..." Charity began.

Tony put a finger to her lips. "Just go. You're not going to be okay with everything till you tell him."

Charity sighed. She knew Tony was right. She knew she needed to tell her dad. "Fine." She grabbed her crutches and hauled herself up to her feet. She made her way down to the basement.

"What's going on Munchkin?" Gibbs asked her.

"I... I need to talk to you." Charity answered, already on the verge of tears.

Gibbs put his tools down and walked over to his daughter. "You know you can talk to me about anything." He then led her over to a small work bench and they both sat down. "Now, what's bothering you?"

"I have to tell you the truth." Charity said.

"About?"

"Mom and Kelly...it's my fault they're dead."

Gibbs looked utterly confused. He remembered when he woke up from his coma, being taken to her, in the hospital. She had kept saying over and over again that it was her fault. "Charity...I thought we went over this already when you were fourteen."

Charity shook her head. "Daddy, Mom never saw the murder."

Gibbs looked confused again. "Then why would she testify?"

"Because, I saw it. She testified to protect me." Charity answered.

"How did you see it?"

"I snuck out to go to a party that Mom said I couldn't go to. On my way back, I saw it. I told Mom and she made me tell her over and over again until she knew every detail. Then she called NIS and reported it." Charity confessed.

"I still don't see how it's your fault." Gibbs told her.

"If I'd have never snuck out; if I'd just stayed home like I was supposed to, I would have never of seen that murder and Mom and Kelly would be alive today." She then burst into tears.

Gibbs looked at his daughter. "You've been holding this in all this time?"

Charity nodded.

"Charity, Munchkin, it's not your fault." He told her, pulling her into his arms.

"But I made the choice...to disobey Mom."

"Yes like a normal teenager and your mom made the choice to protect you. She knew you wouldn't have been able to handle a trial as a witness, but she knew she could. She did what mother's do."

"You really don't blame me?" She asked.

"Of course not." Gibbs answered, kissing the top of her head. "You were just being a normal teenager. You wouldn't be my daughter if you hadn't of been the least bit rebellious."

Charity buried her face in her father's chest. "I love you, Daddy."

Gibbs stoked her hair and kissed the top of her head again. "I love you, too Munchkin."


	22. Chapter 22

After her confession to her father, Charity just sat there, crying into him for what seemed like hours. Her tears cleansed and purified her soul, relieving her of the guilt and pain she'd held in all those years. Gibbs just held her and stroked her hair. After she had cried all her tears, Charity felt completely and utterly exhausted. Physically, mentally, and emotionally.

Gibbs pulled back and held her at arms' length. "You okay now?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think I just need to sleep now." She answered.

Gibbs nodded and kissed her forehead. "You go do that. I love you, Munchkin."

"I love you, too Daddy." She said, leaning forward and kissing his cheek. She slowly rose and made her way up the basement steps. The trip up to her bedroom felt like it took forever, when she finally reached her bed, she fell into it. As soon as she landed, she closed her eyes and was asleep in just moments.

Gibbs gave his daughter a few moments before he headed up to check on her. He soon stood outside her bedroom door and he softly knocked. There was no answer, so he opened the door and peeked inside. She was lying sound asleep across the bed on top of the covers, her head wasn't even on a pillow. Gibbs walked over to her and gently moved her, so that she was on a pillow and then tucked her under the covers. He kissed her forehead. Then he stood there for a while watching her, feeling relief flood his soul.

When she'd come down to the basement talking of how Shannon and Kelly's deaths were her fault, Gibbs had felt panicked. He remembered what she was like after it had happened and just how horrible she'd felt. As he watched her, he was brought back to that terrible time in their lives.

_Flashback…_

_Gibbs had just woken up from his coma a few hours ago. He had remembered that his wife and youngest daughter were dead, but no one had told him about his oldest daughter. "Where's Charity?" He asked the nurse who was putting something in his IV._

_"Her doctor will be in to speak with you in a few moments." The nurse answered. She then left._

_Gibbs waited impatiently. He felt like those few moments were hours. He wanted to know what was going on with his daughter right then and there. The doctor finally walked in the room. "Are you here to tell me what's going on with my daughter?" Gibbs asked._

_He nodded. "Yes." He answered. "She is having some issues…dealing with the deaths. We believe she should be admitted to the psychiatric ward."_

_"Why?" Gibbs asked._

_"She tried to kill herself by slitting her wrists opened."_

_"Where is she now? Take me to her." Gibbs demanded._

_"I…"_

_"I demand that you take me to my daughter NOW!" Gibbs ordered._

_The doctor let out a heavy sigh. "Alright, if you insist."_

_Gibbs slipped on a pair of sweat pants and then followed the doctor out of the room. They made several turns, before they finally reached Charity's room. "I must warn you, Mr. Gibbs, it's pretty bad."_

_Gibbs just nodded and opened the door. He saw his teenage daughter strapped down to the bed to keep her from hurting herself. She was crying, but it seemed just as much defeat as pain. "It's my fault…it's all my fault." She muttered. "Now they're gone…all gone."_

_Gibbs walked over to his daughter and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Munchkin." He said._

_She turned her head to him. "Daddy?" She asked._

_"It's me, baby." He told her. _

_She struggled against the restraints to try and get to him, but she couldn't even sit up. Gibbs instantly undid the restraints. As soon as she was free, Charity threw her arms around her father and cried into his chest._

_Gibbs stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. "Shh…everything's going to be alright. I'm here."_

_"Daddy…it…it was my fault…" She said._

_"Shh… nothing is your fault." Gibbs soothed his child. "No one is blaming you."_

_"Daddy…I…I…."_

_"You don't have to talk right now." Gibbs said. "It's okay."_

_Charity nodded her head against his chest. She sat there, just letting her dad hold her like a baby. _

_Gibbs held onto her tightly. He hated that she was crying, but he felt relieved knowing that she was safe. He felt assured knowing that he at least had one piece of his family remaining. He wanted to completely fall apart, but he knew he couldn't. Charity needed him and he needed her. Having her still alive gave him a purpose, a reason to keep on living; a reason to keep on fighting._

_Present day…_

Gibbs shook the terrible memory from his mind. He gave his daughter one last kiss before heading back to his boat. Even to this day, Charity was still his main reason for hanging on. Work gave him a purpose, but Charity was his bigger purpose. No matter what he would do whatever he had to keep her safe and happy.


	23. Chapter 23

"_Sissy!" Kelly squealed in Charity's ear._

_Charity opened her eyes and smiled at her younger sister. "What are you doing here?" She asked._

"_I came to see you. Mommy's here, too."_

_Charity sat up and saw her mother sitting silently in a chair across the room. "What's going on?" She asked._

"_We came to see you." Shannon answered, getting up. She walked over and sat down on the edge of her daughter's bed. "You've been hurting for far too long."_

"_And we wanted to help, but we couldn't do anything." Kelly said._

"_You had to see that it wasn't your fault. You had to tell your father the truth first." Shannon continued. "Now we can be here to give you the closure you need."_

"_So, you're going to be leaving again?" Charity asked._

_Shannon smiled. "We'll see you again, someday. You have a long life ahead of you and a lot to do in it."_

"_That's right." Kelly said. "You have to live, Sissy. You have to do all the things that I can't."_

"_What?" Charity asked._

"_You have to get married and have babies." Kelly answered._

"_You sound like Grammy." Charity told her little sister._

_Kelly giggled and it sounded like music to Charity's ears._

_Shannon lifted her hand to cup her daughter's cheek. "While we do have free will, there is still a plan. There are people we are supposed to meet at certain times in our life. There are things that are supposed to happen. I was meant to fall in love with your father and have you two girls. You are meant to fall in love, get married, and have a family...and that's getting closer than you think."_

_Charity furrowed her brow in confusion. "What do you mean?"_

_Shannon just smiled. "You'll find out soon enough."_

"_Mommy, we have to go now." Kelly said._

"_Don't go?" Charity found herself asking._

"_We have to." Shannon said. "Remember, after you've lived your life and done the things you are meant to do, we will all be together again."_

_Kelly hopped up on the bed and hugged her sister. Shannon then pulled both of her girls into a hug. Charity held her mother and sister close, wishing she could keep them there forever._

"_Remember Sissy, live." Kelly said. "For me and for you."_

"_You have so much life and love ahead of you. We are always with you." Shannon said, kissing Charity's cheek. "I love you."_

"_I love you, Sissy."_

"_I love you guys, too." Charity replied, soft tears on her cheeks._

Charity opened her eyes. She was lying in her bedroom of her father's house. The early morning sun spilled in through the curtains. She lifted a hand and touched her cheek. She felt moisture from tears, but she also felt warmth, as if she could still feel her mother's hand.

A smile came across her face. She felt peace wash through her chest and flood her body. It was as if all the guilt, the anger, the pain she'd been holding in over the years had been weighing her down and now it was gone. The heavy weight had left her body, leaving her feeling as light and peaceful. She felt like she was ready to let go of the past and move on.

Charity looked over at the clock and noticed the time. It was six in the morning. She knew her dad would already be gone and that Tony would still be passed out on the couch. She rose from her bed and hobbled on her crutches to the bathroom. She showered and dressed for the day and then headed down the stairs. She made her way into the kitchen.

She began rummaging through the cabinets until she found what she was looking for. She grabbed the ingredients one or two at a time and began mixing them in a bowl. She had become a master of self sufficiency on her crutches. She soon had the batter ready and was throwing it in the skillet.

_Tony..._

Tony awoke to the delicious smell of cooking in the kitchen. He slowly got up and walked into the kitchen. He found Charity in front of the stove flipping pancakes. "You're up early." She observed.

"I smelled pancakes." Tony replied, sleepily.

Charity giggled. "Have a seat, they're almost done."

Tony walked over to the small table and sat down. He watched as Charity flipped over the last pancake. She wore a smile on her face and even whistled a happy tune. "You seem to be in a good mood. I take it you had a good talk with your dad last night?"

Charity put the last pancake on the plate. She turned to face Tony. "Yeah. You were right, I needed it and he said exactly what you did."

"Would you mind saying that again?" Tony asked.

"What? That I needed it and he said exactly what you did?"

"No the part before that." Tony answered.

"You were right?" Charity asked.

"That's it." Tony said. "I don't get to hear that that often."

Charity laughed and shook her head.

Tony got up and grabbed the plates of pancakes, one at a time and carried them over to the table. He then got into the fridge and grabbed out the milk and syrup. Charity had grabbed the glasses and Tony poured them each a glass. They sat down at the table and dug into the food.

"Mmm." Tony said with his first bite. He finished chewing and swallowed. Then he washed it down with a drink of the milk. "These are the best pancakes I have ever tasted."

Charity grinned. "I got the recipe from Pappy. They're not quite as good as his, though. There's something he does that is just different and I have no idea what."

"Pappy?" Tony asked.

"Jackson Gibbs, my grandfather." Charity answered, feigning exasperation.

"Oh, yeah." Tony said. "I should have known that."

"Some investigator you are." She teased.

"Hey, I'm your dad's right hand man."

A playful smile crossed Charity's face. "That means nothing to me."


	24. Chapter 24

Tony and Charity spent the rest of their recovery together watching movies and laughing. Charity had really been enjoying their time together and so had Tony. Sadly for the both of them, after about eight weeks, they were both fully recovered and returning to their own places.

Charity sat on her couch in her apartment, reading a book. It was Wednesday and the following Monday, she would be returning to her civilian job at the hospital. Her cell phone rang. She looked at the number and saw that it was her cousin, Lisa.

"Hey." Charity answered, smiling genuinely.

"Charity, would you be free to meet Grammy and me for lunch?" Lisa asked.

Charity suppressed the sigh at the news that their grandmother would be there. "What time and where?"

"In two hours at the _Old Tea House _on Tenth Street." Lisa answered.

"I'll be there." Charity answered.

"See you then." Lisa said, excitedly before hanging up the phone.

Charity hung up and sighed. She was looking forward to see her cousin, but not her grandmother. She also really hated _The Old Tea House_. They had a strict dress code. "Ugh. I'm going to have to wear that stupid pale pink skirt Grammy got for me."

Charity got up and began rummaging through her closet. After about thirty minutes, she found the skirt and white blouse. She grabbed her stockings and shoes. She then went into her bathroom and began to get ready, putting on her make up and doing her hair. Two cans of hair spray and a lot of frustration later, she was finished and pulling on her clothes.

She took a cab to the tea house. When she walked inside, she was led to her family that was awaiting her. Charity let out one last sigh and then plastered a smile on her face. Lisa spotted her and stood up, almost bouncing with excitement. Charity's smile became genuine as she walked over to wrap her arms around her cousin in a tight hug.

"Charity, it's so wonderful to see you." Lisa said, hugging her back just as tight.

"It's good to see you, too." Charity replied, not wanting to let go.

"Is there a hug for your dear old grandma?" Joanne asked.

Charity and Lisa reluctantly let go of each other. Charity hugged her grandmother, not nearly as long or tight as she did her cousin. The trio soon sat down and were served their tea and finger sanwhiches. "So, what's this little meeting about?" Charity asked.

Lisa grinned from ear to ear. She then lifted her left hand to reveal a sparkly diamond ring. "Rick proposed!" She squealed.

Charity smiled excitedly for her cousin and instantly embraced her. "Congratulations!" She squealed. "That's wonderful!"

"Thanks." Lisa said, pulling back. "I wanted to give you that news and ask you one very important question."

"That would be?" Charity prompted.

"Will you be my maid of honor?"

"Of course." Charity answered, a huge smile on her face. "Have you set a date yet?"

"It's in two months. The twenty-second to be exact." Lisa answered.

"And William will be there." Joanne said, speaking of Charity's ex.

Charity should have known. "Let me guess, he's the best man?"

"Yes. It's really too bad things didn't work out between you two." Joanne said. "I thought you two were a wonderful couple."

"Well, it doesn't matter. I've met someone else." Charity found herself blurting out.

"Really? Will you be bringing him to the wedding?" Joanne asked. "I can't wait to meet him."

"Yes." Charity lied. "Very special. In fact I'm late for a date. I'd better get going. Lisa, call me and let me know when we'll be dress shopping and I will work on plans for your bridal shower and bachelorette party." She then got up and practically ran out of the tea house and hailed a cab.

Charity soon arrived at NCIS. She signed in as a visitor and rode the elevator to Abby's lab. "Gibbs." Abby said, not even turning around. "I don't have anything for you, yet."

"Wrong Gibbs." Charity said.

Abby turned around and smiled brightly. "Charity! I'm so glad to see you!" She then pulled Charity into a hug. She then pulled back and looked at Charity. "Woh, what are you wearing?"

"I just had tea with my grandmother and Lisa."

"You look so thrilled about that." Abby said.

"Tea, no. Seeing my cousin, yes. Finding out my cousin is getting married, ecstatic."

"Rick proposed to Lisa?" Abby asked. "That's wonderful."

"Yup and I'm going to be the maid of honor...in two months."

"Oh wow." Abby said.

"Yes and my ex is going to be the best man." Charity added.

"I forgot Rick and William were best friends." Abby said. She had never met any of these people, but Charity had told her everything about them.

"Yes, so my grandmother starts talking about how it's such a shame that William and I didn't work out. So, I panic and tell them that I've met someone else."

"Uh-oh." Abby said.

"Exactly." Charity replied. "I need to ask you a favor."

"What would that be?" Abby asked.

"Will you go with me and pretend to be my girlfriend?"

"I heard something about girlfriend. What's going on?" Tony asked coming in the lab, bringing a Caf-Pow.

"Charity wants me to go with her to her cousin's wedding and pretend to be her girlfriend." Abby answered.

"Why?" Tony asked.

Charity sighed. "I'm the maid of honor and my ex is the best man. I can't show up to this wedding alone. Plus I would love to see the look on his face if I told him that he turned me against men."

"Did he really?" Tony asked, intrigued.

Charity just shook her head. "No. I just can't show up alone."

"Is it because of your ex or because you know your grandmother will try and fix you up with every available man at the wedding?" Abby asked.

"Both." Charity answered. "Now, will you please go with me?"

"When is it?" Abby asked.

"The twenty-second of November." Charity answered.

"Ooh...I can't." Abby answered.

"Why?" Charity asked, sounding like she'd just lost hope.

"I have forensics conference I'm supposed to attend. I'm speaking there." Abby answered. "I'm so sorry."

"Shit. Now I have to go and tell my grandmother and cousin that I lied."

"Or I could go with you." Tony spoke up.

Charity turned to look at him. "Are you serious?" She asked.

Tony shrugged. "Sure. If you'll have me. I'll be glad to go."

"I could kiss you right now, Tony." She said.

Tony grinned. "Go ahead."

Charity walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"You know, when you said you'd kiss me, that is not what I had in mind." Tony teased.

Charity grinned.

"Tony, what did you originally come down here for?" Abby asked.

"Oh yeah, the case. Gibbs wants to know if you have anything."

"Not yet." Abby answered.

Tony looked at Charity. "So, you wanna tell me more about this wedding and this ex of yours?"

Charity sighed. "I knew there was a catch."

"Hey, I gotta know the details, if I'm going to play the part of your boyfriend." Tony replied. "I also gotta know why you're wearing that outfit. I know you're more of a jeans and tshirt kinda girl."

"Alright, I'll explain." Charity said with a sigh.

"Come on." Tony said.

"Where?" Charity asked.

"You can explain over coffee." Tony answered.

Charity sighed. She hugged Abby one more time and then followed Tony. _I can't believe I'm stooping this low...to have the man that I'm attracted to, pretend to be my boyfriend._ She thought. The fact that she was attracted to Tony, was the only reason she was going for it.

They soon arrived in the break room of NCIS. Tony poured them both a cup of coffee and they sat down at a table. "So?" Tony prompted.

Charity took a sip of the coffee. "I dated William for two years. I met him the same time Lisa met Rick. We were all happy. William however didn't really like the fact that I'm a Marine. He wanted some helpless little woman that he could "protect" and I didn't fit the bill since I could kick his ass."

Tony had to fight off a chuckle. "Sounds like he's not man enough for you."

"You could say that." Charity agreed with a smile. "Anyway, he dumped me right before I deployed two years ago."

"That's a jerk move." Tony said.

Charity nodded her agreement. "So, if you could pretend the fact that I could wipe the floor with you is a turn-on that would be awesome."

Tony grinned. "Who says that I would have to pretend?"

Charity grinned. "Tell me Tony, what do you get out of going with me?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." Tony answered with a mischievous grin.


	25. Chapter 25

The next two months went by quickly. Charity threw a kick ass bridal shower and bachelorette party for her cousin. It was now the day of the wedding and Charity was with her cousin and the other bridesmaids getting their hair and nails done.

"I can't wait to be married." Lisa gushed.

"I'm so happy for you." Charity told her cousin.

Lisa smiled at her. "I also can't wait to meet this boyfriend of yours. You know I have to approve."

Charity grinned. "Well, as soon as we're done here, I'm going to pick him up. I do think you'll find it hard to pay much attention to me and my man. I mean, you are getting married today!"

Lisa grinned. "I know!"

Charity grinned, happy to share in her cousin's joy. The women at the Salon finished up with them. They walked out the door and hugged. "I have to go get changed and pick up my boyfriend. I'll see you at the church."

"See you there...I'm getting married!"

Charity laughed and hugged her cousin once more before hopping in a cab and heading to NCIS. She had her dress in Abby's lab so that she could change there. It was the only way she was going to have time to do everything. She had to be ready so she could help Lisa get ready.

_Tony..._

Tony walked out of the bathroom after having changed into his tux. "You're all dressed up, Tony." Ziva observed.

"I'm going to a wedding." Tony answered.

"Whose?" McGee asked.

Before Tony could answer, Charity was stepping off the elevator. Charity had a long black trench coat on and her hair and make up were done professionally. "You look nice, Charity." Ziva said.

"You wouldn't say that if you could see my dress." Charity replied.

"Why?" Ziva inquired.

"I'm the maid of honor at my cousin's wedding." Charity answered. "Bridesmaids dresses are never pretty."

"Wait, Tony are you going to this wedding with Charity?" Ziva asked.

"Yes." Tony answered.

"Why would you ask Tony to go with you?" Ziva asked.

"Long story short, I'm desperate." Charity answered.

"Hey, that's not very nice." Tony replied.

Charity grinned at him. "You know what I mean."

"So, what about this dress?" Ziva asked.

Charity grimaced. "I hate it."

Tony grinned. "You might as well get the reveal over with. We'll all be seeing it in pictures later."

Charity sighed. "I look like a slutty cupcake." She then removed the trench coat to reveal the dress. It was strapless. The top was corset-like and purple. It covered her breast and had sheer paneling from right under her breast down to above her hips. The skirt was too-too like and stopped just above her knees and was pink.

"That is...a lovely dress." Ziva lied.

"You don't have to lie. It's hideous." Charity said. "I just have to remind myself that she's my cousin and I love her...to keep myself from killing her."

"What are you wearing?" Gibbs asked, coming into the room to see his daughter.

"My bridesmaid dress." Charity answered. She then pulled the trench coat back on and closed it around her. She looked at Tony. "You ready to go? And no, you can't laugh."

Tony just grinned. "I'm ready." He answered.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs called.

"Yeah Boss?"

"Remember hands at ten and two." Gibbs told him.

"Right Boss." Tony replied.

Charity had to fight a laugh. "Don't worry Daddy, he gets outta line, I'll slap him right back into place." They then hopped on the elevator. Charity couldn't help but to look at Tony with a grin. "Now, there's no telling if I'll be out of line."

Tony grinned at her. "And why would you get out of line?"

"Well, I look like a slutty cupcake and there's going to be an open bar at this wedding." Charity answered.

Tony laughed. "This is going to be a fun wedding."


	26. Chapter 26

Tony and Charity soon arrived at the church. Charity's grandmother was waiting for them at the entrance. "Charity! I'm so glad to see you." Joanne greeted them.

"Hi Grammy." Charity greeted her with a hug. "Grammy, this is Tony. Tony this is my grandmother Joanne Fielding."

"Are you sure she's your grandmother? She looks much too young." Tony said, taking Joanne's offered hand and kissing it.

"Oh my. He's handsome and charming." Joanne said. "We'd better get to our places. You can sit with me, Tony."

Tony bent down and kissed the top of Charity's head, playing the part as much as he just wanted to kiss her. "I'll see you later." He said.

Charity smiled up at him. "Later." She then headed into the bridal suite where her cousin awaited.

Lisa rushed up to her and hugged her. "You look just as beautiful as I thought you would."

Charity smiled. She knew that was a lie, but whatever. "Let's get you in your dress."

Charity and the other bridesmaids then helped Lisa into her dress. Her dress was much simpler and prettier than the dresses she'd picked out for her bridesmaids, but of course that was the point. Soon the group had the bride ready for her big day.

"You look beautiful." Charity told Lisa, tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Lisa asked.

"I just can't believe my favorite cousin is getting married." Charity answered. "And I'm just so happy for you."

The cousins hugged and they both cried. "I'm so glad this mascara is water proof." Lisa said.

Charity laughed. "Alright, it's almost time."

"Oh my goodness. I'm getting married!"

"I know!"

The group had to take their places, lining up in the back of the church. A little flower girl and ring barer stood in the front of the line. Charity stood behind the little girl and her ex came to stand next to her. "You're looking good, Charity."

"Thank you." She replied, not looking at him.

William opened his mouth to say something else, but the music started. The little girl and boy started walking down the aisle. The little girl sprinkled her pink rose petals as she walked. After they were a few feet down, it was Charity and William's turn to start walking. A few more feet and the other bridesmaids and groomsmen followed. Once they were all in their places, the music changed and Lisa walked down the aisle on her father's arm.

Charity couldn't help but to smile as she shared in her cousin's happiness. Lisa soon arrived at the alter. The ceremony began with the opening prayer. The bride and groom exchanged their vows and rings. "You may now kiss your bride." The minister announced and Lisa and Rick kissed, sealing their vows.

The reception hall was just across the street from the church. Tony met up with Charity and put her coat around her shoulders and then pulled her close. "I have to keep you warm." He told her.

Charity grinned up at him. "That seems to be your job." She teased.

They all walked across the street together. "You two can sit with me." Joanne said, as they walked into the reception hall. They walked over to the table and sat down.

The bride and groom entered and everyone applauded them. They sat down at their table and the meal was served. "So, Tony tell me how you met my beautiful granddaughter?" Joanne asked.

"Well, I was taking a walk in the park one day, when I caught sight of this beautiful fiery red hair, cascading down her back. She turned around and I was captivated by her beautiful blue eyes." Tony answered. "I knew then that I had to get to know this woman." He then looked at Charity lovingly.

Charity smiled at him. "Isn't he great?" She asked.

"Yes." Joanne agreed, smiling at Charity's happiness.

"Charity, it's good to see you." William said, coming over and sitting down with them.

"Hi." Charity said. "William, this is my boyfriend Tony. Tony this is William."

Tony extended his right hand. "So, you're the moron that let this wonderful woman go. Thanks. Your loss is my treasure."

Charity grinned. She leaned over and kissed Tony's cheek. He was playing his part perfectly.

"Well, right to it then. I'm surprised she told you about me." William said.

"We have no secrets from each other." Charity said, leaning into Tony.

Tony wrapped his arm around Charity. "Charity is my treasure." He said.

"Hey William, buddy." Rick said, coming up to the table with Lisa. "Why don't you come with me. I need your help with something?"

William nodded and got up and followed Rick out. Charity stood up and hugged her cousin. "I'm so happy for you." Charity gushed.

Lisa smiled. "And I'm happy for you." She pulled away from the hug and looked at Tony. "You must be Tony. Charity has told me so much about you. I'm glad to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you." Tony replied. "Congratulations on your big day."

"Thank you." Lisa said. She then leaned over to Charity. "He's very handsome."

Charity grinned. "Yeah, I like to think so."

They all talked for a while, Tony charming the pants off of Charity's family, even making her ex a little jealous. The music played and Lisa and Rick had their first dance. Everyone clapped and then everyone joined the happy couple on the dance floor with a few exceptions.

"I'll go get us some drinks." Tony said, leaning over and kissing Charity's cheek.

"Hurry back." Charity replied, smiling up at him.

"I'm glad to see you happy." Joanne said. "Tony seems like a wonderful man. He's very charming and handsome."

Charity smiled. "He is great. He's also got a great sense of humor."

Tony returned with three glasses of champagne. He handed one to Joanne and then gave one to Charity. He sipped at the third one. The song changed to "Let's Fall in Love" by Frank Sinatra.

"They're playing our song Gorgeous." Tony said, looking at Charity. He stood up and held his hand out. "Come on."

Charity took his hand and let him lead her onto the dance floor. He put a hand at her waist, just above her butt and took her hand in his. She wrapped her other arm around his shoulders. "You're doing a wonderful job." She told him.

Tony grinned. "Of course I am. I'm great with older ladies."

Charity grinned back at him. "I have no idea how I'm going to repay you for this."

A playful look came across his face as he pulled Charity closer to him, pressing her body to his. "I can think of a few ways."

Charity giggled. "I think you're enjoying this a bit much."

"You must be enjoying it, too. You're not pulling away."

Charity's cheeks reddened. "Well, as far as everyone around us knows, we're a couple and we're hot for each other."

"So, that means I should be able to get away with doing this." Tony said, sliding his hand down to her butt.

"Well, that would mean everyone would be expecting this in response." Charity said, stretching up and kissing Tony on the lips, slightly biting his lower lip.

When she pulled away, Tony looked at her, smiling. "I believe that I'm not the only one enjoying this."

"You might be right." Charity agreed. "Or, I might just be a really good actress."

"How can I fins out which it is?" Tony asked.

"Maybe after the wedding or maybe never." Charity answered.

"You're going to get me into trouble soon." Tony said. The song changed again. "Ooh, the Tango. Why don't we give them a real show?"

"What are you saying?" Charity asked.

"Just follow my lead." Tony answered. He then led Charity through the steps of the Tango.

They stared at each other with a hungry look in their eyes as they danced. Tony spun Charity around and moved her all over the dance floor. She could feel her heart racing in her chest. She was having fun. She could feel the heat between her and Tony rising. She wanted him and if she wasn't mistaken, he wanted her as well.

As the song ended, Tony dipped her back and Charity felt it right then. Her head and the room spun. She wasn't entirely sure if it was the attraction she felt for Tony or just from being suddenly dipped. Tony pulled Charity back up to him, he held her so that her face was just inches from his. "That was fun." He said breathlessly.

"Yeah." Charity agreed, just as breathless.

Shortly after that, Tony drove Charity back to her apartment. They rode the elevator up to Charity's apartment. "That was the most fun I've had around my grandmother with only one glass of champagne." Charity said.

Tony grinned. "Well, I'm glad that I could help."

They stood there in silence for a while longer, the tension filling the small space between them. It finally became unbearable. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed passionately. Tony's hands roamed up and down Charity's body and she pressed herself closer, as if she couldn't get enough of him.

The elevator opened and they got off, still embracing and kissing. Charity was pulling out her keys and fumbling them as she still clung to Tony. Finally she opened the door and they made their way inside. They started removing clothes as they made their way to the bedroom. They finished removing their clothes and climbed into the bed.

They became a mixture of arms and legs, bodies and limbs. They moved all over the bed, making a mess of the blankets and sheets. Charity let Tony take control of the situation and lead her, just as he had on the dance floor. He moved her into positions she had never even thought of trying...and they brought her more pleasure than she even thought possible. Tony made her forget everything but his name. He claimed her and loved her as no other man ever had.

When it was over, they fell asleep tangled up together in complete exhaustion. Both of them had satisfied smiles on their faces.


	27. Chapter 27

Charity woke the next morning. She was lying on her stomach at the foot of her bed. Her hair was a stiff and tangled mess. A sheet was wrapped around her waist and tangled in her legs. "Good morning, Beautiful." Tony greeted her.

Charity looked over at him. He was lying on his back, smiling at her. "Morning." She replied sleepily. It took her a moment to fully wake up and realize exactly what was going on. "Wait, last night really happened?"

Tony chuckled. "Yes. I knew one of these days you were going to get me into trouble." He teased. He reached a hand over and stroked her cheek.

"So, is this what you were wanting to get out of going with me to the wedding?" Charity asked.

"Yes and no." Tony answered.

Charity furrowed her brow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I can't deny that I really enjoyed myself last night, but I want more." Tony answered. "I don't want to just pretend to be your boyfriend."

"Are you saying you want a relationship?"

"If you'll have me." Tony replied.

Charity wanted a real relationship with Tony more than anything. He saw past the things she had done in the name of following orders and protecting her country. He had been able to see _her_ and accept _her._ But there was a small voice in the back of her mind nagging her, telling her he was too good to be true. That little voice had been there with William and she hadn't listened…but she had never connected with William the way she had with Tony. She also heard the little voice yelling at her about Tony working for her father. "Why?" She found herself asking.

Tony rolled over onto his stomach and looked her square in the eye. "Because you are the single most beautiful, amazing, wonderful, talented woman I have ever met. I haven't been able to get you out of my head ever since we met. I honestly haven't even been able to look at another woman."

Charity stared into his eyes for a moment and she could see that he was telling her the truth. She couldn't think of anything to say to that, so, instead she just leaned closer and pressed her lips to his.

Tony broke the kiss. "Is that a yes?" He asked.

Charity grinned. "Yes." She answered. "But I don't think we should tell my dad just yet."

"I'm in agreement with you, there."

"I really need to get a shower and wash out all of this hair spray." Charity said with a sigh.

"Can that be a shower for two?" Tony asked, a smile on his face.

Charity grinned back at him. "I think that can be arranged."

The couple climbed out of bed and hopped in the shower. They stayed in just a little but longer than they'd initially planned, but neither of them had to be anywhere. They had dried off and were walking into the kitchen for breakfast, when both of their cell phones rang. "Work." Charity said.

"Mine, too. I'd better take it in the other room." He said.

Charity nodded her agreement as Tony headed back into the bedroom. She hit the accept button on her phone and held it to her ear. "What's up?"

"I know that today is your day off, but we really need you Charity." Said the familiar voice of Dr. Jenkins.

"What's going on?"

"There was a bomb at a school. I know that this is your area of expertise."

"I'll be there as fast as I can." Charity answered and hung up her phone. She was running into her bedroom just as Tony was hanging up his cell.

"There was a bomb at a school on a Marine base." Tony said. "I'd better get going."

"Me, too." Charity replied, pulling on her scrubs. "They're taking those kids to my hospital."

Tony gave Charity a quick kiss after they had both dressed. They headed out the door, Charity locking it behind her. Tony headed over to his place to grab a quick change of clothes before heading to the crime scene.

Tony arrived at the crime scene and everyone else was already there, waiting for the rescue workers to finish their job. "You're running late, Tony." Ziva observed. "Did you and Charity have a late night?"

"No. I just had a little too much to drink at the wedding." Tony lied.

Ziva shook her head. "That's terrible."

"No, that's terrible." Tony said, pointing to rescue workers bringing kindergarteners out on stretchers and rushing them off to the hospital. He suddenly got worried about Charity. He knew she was used to traumatic events like this and even worse, but he remembered her panicking when she was stitching him up. _I hope she can do alright._ He thought.

Gibbs walked over to Tony and Ziva. "I want you guys to go to the hospital. Check on everything, collect any evidence you can." He ordered them.


	28. Chapter 28

Charity arrived at the hospital just after an ambulance. She ran inside and got to work immediately. She was sent to work with Dr. Watkins, one of the newer doctors in the hospital. They were working on a little boy who had been wounded in the head and chest by the bomb. Dr. Watkins did everything that he knew of, but he knew it wasn't going to be enough.

"We need to get the boy's family so that they can tell him goodbye." He said.

"No." Charity protested. "We can still save him."

"There's nothing else we can do." He said.

"Nothing else _you_ can do." Charity corrected.

Jamie, the other nurse with them stayed silent. Dr. Watkins looked at her just then. "Go get the family." Jamie nodded and did as Dr. Watkins ordered. She returned shortly with the parents.

"I'm sorry, but we've done all we can for your son." He told the mother and father that had entered the room. "There's nothing else that we can do. We'll give you your time to say goodbye."

"Don't listen to him Jessica." Charity said, looking at the mother. They had served together. "There is something that can be done. I just need your permission to do it."

"I give you my permission, Charity. Save my son." Jessica replied. She then bent and kissed her son before she left the room.

"Nurse Gibbs, if you do this…I'll have to report you." Dr. Watkins said.

"Then report me." Charity said. "Just get the hell out of my way." She then pushed the doctor aside and got to work on the little boy. His name was Jake. Jessica had just gotten back from her tour a week ago and she'd spent nearly half of her son's life deployed. She wasn't about to let her lose the rest of her time with her son. She also wasn't about to let Dr. Watkins' ego get in the way of saving that little boy's life.

Charity had seen these wounds on her comrades during the war. She had been able to help them then and now she would do it for Jake. She moved expertly, removing the bomb and debris fragments and repairing the damage created. Sure she was just a nurse, but she'd had more experience performing this operation than the doctor standing next to her had. She did things that most others would be afraid to even try, but she had done it all and her previous patients hadn't been sedated or medicated.

The next several hours was spent going from patient to patient with Dr. Watkins. Some he was able to help easily and others, Charity had to really step up and push him about. He never did what she said would help the patients, so she would just do it herself. Every time she was right and what she did helped the kids. Finally, it was all over. Well, getting the kids and teachers saved was over. Dealing with Dr. Watkins, however was another story.

"Nurse Gibbs." Watkins said, his tone venomous.

"What?" Charity asked, agitated.

"We have some issues to discuss."

"Like what? How you need to get over your ego and friggin' listen to me?"

"No. About how I am the doctor and you are the nurse. You follow my orders."

"Even when your orders are to give up on a patient that I know I can save?" Charity scoffed. She had had it with him.

_Tony and Ziva…_

Tony and Ziva met with Dr. Jenkins as soon as he was free. The man appeared to be in his mid-forties to early fifties. He had short salt and pepper hair that had just a touch of his dark brown at the top. He had pale green eyes and laugh lines at the corners. At the moment he looked utterly exhausted.

"You must be the agents from NCIS." He greeted them. "I'm Dr. Jenkins."

"I'm Special Agent Tony DiNozzo and this is Agent Ziva David." Tony replied.

"I have one of my nurses getting everything together for you. As you can see it has been busy in here, but we do everything we can to make things easier for you to catch whoever did this."

"Thank you, Doctor. We appreciate that." Tony replied.

"Don't walk away from this! I'm talking to you!"

The group looked to where the yelling was coming from. Charity rounded the corner, followed by a man yelling at her. She just ignored him. Tony on the other hand couldn't ignore him. He didn't like the way he was yelling at Charity.

"I've got that stuff you asked me for, Dr. Jenkins." Charity said, ignoring the fuming man behind her.

"You work at this hospital, Charity?" Ziva asked.

Charity turned to them and flashed them a tired smile. "Yup. Hey Ziva. Tony." She greeted them.

"You know them?" Dr. Jenkins asked.

"We work for her father at NCIS." Ziva said.

"Ah, I see." Jenkins said.

"So, all of this stuff would be for you guys." Charity said, handing over the box. She could feel Watkins breathing down her neck.

"Well, in that case, if we find anything else, I will have Charity let you guys know." Dr. Jenkins said. "If there's nothing else, I believe I have a personnel issue to deal with."

"Yes, you do." Dr. Watkins said. "And it would be Nurse Gibbs. She made me look like a fool."

"First of all, you're doing a wonderful job of that yourself, right now. Second in my office now so that we can talk like civilized people." Dr. Jenkins then began to lead Watkins away.

"See you guys later." Charity said. "I'm going to the principal's office." Then she walked off.

"Principal's office?" Ziva asked.

"It's referencing getting in trouble in school and getting called to the principal's office." Tony told Ziva.

"Oh. I see." Ziva replied. "We'd better get this to Abby."

"Yeah." Tony said, still looking in the direction Charity and the two doctors had disappeared.

"You okay, Tony?" Ziva inquired.

"Fine." Tony answered. "I just didn't like the way that guy was talking to Charity."

"For someone who was "just keeping her warm" and only "pretending" to be her boyfriend, you worry and think about her too much." Ziva told Tony.

"What? We're friends. I worry about you, too." Tony said, waving it off.

Ziva let the subject go...for the moment.

_Charity..._

Charity stood in Dr. Jenkins office. Jenkins was sitting at his desk listening as Watkins went on and on about how Charity was a problem. "She made me look like an idiot in front of the rest of the staff and in front of the patients' families."

"Was she right?" Jenkins asked, interrupting Watkins' rant.

"What?"

"Was she right? When she pushed you away and did what she had told you to do, did it work? Did she save the patients' lives?" Jenkins asked.

"Well...yes, but that's not the point! She undermined me and went against what I told her to do. I'm the doctor and she's the nurse. She's supposed to listen to me."

"No, that is not how this works." Jenkins told Watkins. "Charity is an experienced ER nurse for the past several years. She's also a Marine and she has seen and treated victims of bombings before...many more times than you. You should listen to her advice and learn from her experiences."

"But..."

"And for the record, you are still a young doctor. You need to listen to your nurses...all of them, especially those who have been nursing longer than you've been a doctor. They are here to help you, not to follow your orders. Now, I believe we all have work to do."

Watkins left the room sulking. Jenkins looked up at Charity. He could see the weariness in her eyes. "You look tired." He observed.

"Nothing I can't handle." Charity replied, slapping a smile on her face. "I have a few patients to check on."

"Alright. Now, if you run across anything that could be helpful to NCIS, you make sure you get over there or call them. Whatever it is to help them find the monster that could do this."

Charity nodded. "Anything to help."

"And get some rest. You're no good to anyone if you're too tired."

Charity smiled at him. "Don't worry, I'm fine." She then stepped out of the office. A few feet down the hall she was greeted by Dr. Watkins. "Can I help you?" Charity asked.

"You can do what I say and not make me look like an idiot. Now Dr. Jenkins thinks I just have no idea, what I'm doing."

Charity sighed. "Look, I am not here to feed your ego, you arrogant asshole. I'm here to take care of patients and if I can do something to save their lives, I will. If you can't handle that and listen when I tell you something that could make the difference between life or death, then that's on you, not me. But if I told you and you didn't listen and I just stood back and did nothing, then that would be on me. So, get over yourself and do heal people." She then walked off to check in on the patients.

As she walked around, checking on their vitals, bandages, and wounds. As she examined them, she noticed something that she hadn't had time to before. There was a reason that the wounds had seemed so familiar to Charity. To confirm her theory, she had to go and see Abby.


	29. Chapter 29

"What do ya got for me Abs?" Gibbs asked, walking into the evidence garage.

"A lot, but still nothing." Abby answered.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs inquired.

"Well, I have the chemical composition of the explosives and our bomber used nuts and bolts to create shrapnel to inflict more damage. It was obvious that someone wanted to make a statement." Abby replied. "And I believe that this is a signature of some kind, but the problem is that there haven't been any other bombs created like this, to compare it to."

McGee was sitting at a computer dressed in one of the NCIS jump suits. "What are you doing, McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, I just finished helping Abby sort through the debris and shrapnel, and I decided to hit the web to see if there was any chatter from anyone who might have a grudge to settle." McGee answered.

Tony and Ziva soon entered the room. "What do you guys have?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing." Tony answered. "There's no one claiming responsibility for the attack and there's nothing from the FBI or anyone else."

"Nothing from any of my sources, either, Gibbs." Ziva replied.

"And you will likely find nothing, no matter where you look." Charity said, entering the room.

"What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked, looking at his daughter.

"I know whose responsible for the bombing." Charity answered.

"How do you know?" Tony asked, intrigued.

"Because of the types of wounds the kids had." Charity answered. "And Abby confirmed it when with he chemical composition of the explosives."

"You run into this overseas?" Gibbs asked.

Charity nodded. "But he's not a terrorist…well he wasn't anyways."

"He's just a traitor." Came the voice of Colonel Buckley. "And if you say one more word about him, Gunny, you will be court marshaled."

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked, feeling protective of his daughter.

"Nothing we can't handle." Buckley answered. "He was a member of my special task force and he's our problem. NCIS need not worry with him. We will take care of it."

"Just like we've taken care of it so far?" Charity asked.

"That's a bit of an insubordinate tone." Buckley told Charity.

"We can't handle this problem that he has become on our own. He's been three steps ahead of us the entire time." Charity said, ignoring the implied threat. "Perhaps if we'd have gotten help from the beginning rather than you telling your superiors that we could handle this."

"We still can." Buckley said. "Now stop it with that tone."

"No, Sir." Charity replied. "I will not stop. We cannot do this on our own. Perhaps if we'd have sought out help already, those children would be playing and learning right now rather than lying in the hospital or the morgue. How many more innocent lives must be damaged, ruined, or taken for you to wake up and realize that we can't do this on our own? How many more children need to be maimed or killed for you to stop the monster that you created?!" By the end of her speech, Charity was shouting.

A tense and stunned silence filled the air as everyone awaited the Colonel's reaction. Buckley sighed. "No matter what I do, you will tell them even if I don't?" He asked.

"Yes." Charity answered. "You can court-marshal me, have me keel hauled, lock me away in prison and throw away the key, but I will do whatever it takes to bring an end to this. If that means getting help, then so be it. If that means throwing my life and my career in the Corps away, I don't care."

"Sometimes I forget just who I am talking to." Buckley replied. He then turned back to the team. "The bomber is Private Warren Baker. He was once part of the team that I have Charity lead."

"A few years ago, he was captured by a terrorist cell we were trying to take out." Charity continued, sensing Buckley's hesitation to go on. "He was presumed dead. Later, he was somehow rescued, but only after months of being tortured. He wasn't the same man he had been before. He blamed the Corps for what had happened to him."

"He particularly blamed me." Buckley spoke up.

"He's not the only one." Charity muttered.

Buckley ignored Charity. "My daughter is actually a teacher at the school he bombed today. I know he wanted to punish me and I know that that's why he bombed the school. Luckily, my granddaughter had the flu so her mother had to stay home with her."

Gibbs nodded. He then looked at Charity and then at Buckley and back again. "Charity, I want you to go talk to Ducky and tell him everything you know about Baker. I want Ducky to profile him. DiNozzo, you go with her. Buckley, you're with me."

Charity nodded and then headed to see Ducky, Tony following her. They hopped on the elevator and once the doors closed, Tony looked over at Charity. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

Charity turned to look at him. Dark circles had formed under her eyes. She looked completely drained. She gave him a tired smile. He could tell that there was something else bothering her. "Been worse." She replied.

Tony flipped the switch, stopping the elevator. "What's going on?" He asked.

"This entire thing." She answered with a heavy sigh.

Tony opened up his arms, inviting Charity in. She readily accepted and stepped into him, resting her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair. "What exactly happened?" He asked.

"On the mission, Buckley led us and everything went wrong. We all…almost died. Baker was shot in the leg…his knee was completely gone…he was leaning on Buckley…but he wasn't able to move very fast with Baker hanging on him like that…Baker passed out and Buckley…he just…he dropped him…and told the rest of us he had died…we left him there." Charity couldn't hold back the tears as she explained.

Tony rubbed soothing circles on her lower back. "It's okay…you had no way of knowing."

"I know…but I just can't…help but to feel responsible." Charity confessed. "And to hate Buckley for lying…and myself for believing him and not insisting that we at least go back for his body…then he might have been alright."

"Or he might not have been." Tony told her. "Maybe that pushed him over the edge, but I could have been one thing in a long list of things that caused him to snap."

Charity nodded. "I know…he wasn't quite right before that…Buckley forced him to do the same things he forced me to do…and it…it did something to Baker…that's why he's able…to do things like this."

Tony held her for a while longer, while she cried. He knew there wasn't anything he could say to help her at that time. He just knew she needed to cry.

After a few moments, Charity pulled back and wiped her eyes. "Crying isn't gonna fix anything." She said. "We'd better get to Ducky."

"You sure you're okay?" Tony asked.

"I'll be fine." Charity answered. "When I get tired, I let my emotions take over too easy."

Tony pulled Charity back to him for a quick kiss. When he pulled away, she gave him a small smile. It didn't quite reach her eyes but it was a start.


	30. Chapter 30

Charity sat in a rolling chair across from Ducky as she filled him in on everything she knew about Baker. Tony stood off to the side leaning against a wall, listening to it all and keeping an eye on Charity. He really wasn't sure why Gibbs had sent him with Charity, but he knew better than to question Gibbs...and he was happy for go anywhere with her.

"When did you first notice a change in him?" Ducky asked.

"After the first time...Colonel Buckley forced him into...doing things." Charity answered. "Most everyone...cries or breaks down afterwards, but he didn't. He had an eerie calm about him."

Ducky nodded. "What else?" He asked.

Charity described everything she knew. From the time he first joined their team to when he was left behind to the first attack he had made. "And he didn't have anyone. No family or friends outside of the Corps."

"That might be part of why he snapped." Ducky said. He then looked to Tony. "Anthony, I need you to get me all of the information you can about his background before Baker joined the Marines."

"Hold on." Charity said. "I need a pen and paper."

Tony looked confused. "What for?"

"I thought we've been through this, already Tony. Just trust me." She answered.

Tony shook his head. He pulled a small notepad out of his pants pocket and it had a small pen tucked inside it. "Alright."

Charity wrote down a few quick things and then handed pen and notebook back to Tony. "These are codes that will get you past some red tape and get you exactly what you want."

"Could this even get me access to those black bars in your records?" Tony asked.

"They will get you access to all files dealing with my team." Charity answered. "But I'd prefer you just stick with Baker's."

"But if you know anything about me, you know I can't resist the chance to snoop." Tony replied. "I'm a very curious guy."

"And it was curiosity that killed the cat." Charity countered.

"You take away all my fun." Tony replied.

"Anthony, please just go." Ducky said.

"I'll be right back." Tony said, heading out of the room.

Once Tony was gone, Ducky looked at Charity. "Are you doing alright, my dear?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Ducky." Charity answered.

"You don't seem all that fine." Ducky countered. "I know you. I know you take a lot of personal responsibility for the people around you. You're just like your father in that respect."

"Ducky, don't worry about me." Charity replied. "I have someone to lean on."

"Anthony." Ducky stated.

"What?" Charity asked.

"You and Anthony seem very close." Ducky observed.

"We're good friends." Charity replied with a shrug. "We connected when we were stuck together in that cabin."

"I heard about that." Ducky replied.

"That... was for warmth." Charity replied.

Ducky smiled at her. "Me thinks the lady doth protest too much." He said, quoting Shakespeare.

Charity smiled back at him. "We're just friends." She told him. _Who slept together last night and then this morning decided we are a couple, but yeah. _She added mentally. "Is there anything else I can tell you to help with your profile?"

"No, I believe you have told me everything I need to know, for now." Ducky answered. "You should get some rest. I can tell you have had a long night."

Charity smiled at Ducky. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "You don't need to worry about me, Ducky. I'm perfectly fine."

"Alright. If you ever need to talk, I am here for you." Ducky replied.

"I know." Charity replied.

Tony returned shortly, carrying a file folder in hand. "Your codes gave me access really fast." He said, handing the folder over to Ducky. "I have everything the Corps had on him from before and after he enlisted."

Ducky took the folder. "Thank you both. I will start building my profile."

Just then Charity's cell phone rang. She looked at the screen, but it was an unknown number. She put it on speaker. "Hello?"

"Hello Gunny." came the familiar voice.

"Warren?" Charity asked. "Where are you? Why did you bomb that school?"

"You know why. I have to make him pay. I have to make him pay for what he did to me...to you... to all of us, Gunny." Warren answered.

"Warren, just turn yourself in."

"No. I can't. I have to finish this...and there's only one way I can. This can only end one way. Then we'll all be safe again." The line went dead.

Tony and Charity raced back down to the evidence garage to find McGee. Gibbs and Buckley were still there. "What's going on?" Gibbs asked.

"Warren just called my phone." Charity answered.

"McGee trace it." Gibbs ordered.

Charity then handed her phone over to McGee and he started working on the trace. "What did he say?" Gibbs asked.

"Just that he had to end this and make him pay." She gestured to Colonel Buckley.

"I got the call traced. It came out from a pay phone just outside of a parking complex uptown. If we leave now we can be there in five minutes." McGee said.

"DiNozzo, Ziva, McGee, grab your gear and let's get going." Gibbs ordered.

"I'm coming, too." Charity said. "I might be able to help."

"Charity..." Gibbs began to protest.

"I'm going, Dad. I know he won't hurt me."

"She's right, Jethro." Ducky said entering the room. "On his phone call he made it perfectly clear he doesn't want to hurt anyone on his team. In his mind, he thinks he's trying to protect his team. Charity might be able to help calm him down and talk into coming in quietly."

"See, Dad. I'm coming." Charity said.

"Fine." Gibbs agreed begrudgingly. "But you do exactly what I say."


	31. Chapter 31

The team soon arrived at the location of the pay phone. Charity and Buckley had accompanied them. "Split up, search the area." Gibbs ordered. The area was filled with nothing but parking buildings. They all did as Gibbs had instructed and went into a building. As Charity entered one building, her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. She looked at the number, but didn't recognize it.

"Hello?"

"Gunny." Warren's voice came from over the line. "I need to talk to you."

"Where are you?" Charity asked.

"Two parking structures up the street on the tenth level. Come alone." He answered. "I have to explain."

"I'll be there." Charity replied, hanging up the phone. She went out the back way of the parking garage and headed up the street, doing her best to be careful not to be seen by the others. She entered the garage Warren said he'd be in and hopped on the elevator. She rode up to the tenth level. She searched the empty level until she finally found him.

"I'm glad you came, Gunny." Warren said, stepping out from behind a column.

"What's going on, Baker?" Charity asked.

"I… I didn't bomb that school." He answered.

"But…you said you did. And what about the other attacks?" She asked.

Warren shook his head. "I didn't do any of it."

"Then why did you say you did?"

"I knew that he would spin it so that I was the bad guy." Warren answered. "I went along with it to get you to keep looking for me. I knew that you would stick with it."

"Who?" Charity asked. "Who spun it?"

"You know exactly who." Warren answered. "He tried to turn us all into monsters…and make us like him. Back when those terrorists captured me, he planned it, Gunny. I was left there on purpose."

"I really wish you hadn't of told Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs that. That means I have to kill you both now." Colonel Buckley said, coming up behind them.

Charity glared at him. "I always knew you were a snake."

Colonel Buckley gave her a reptilian smile. "You've always been too intuitive and smart for your own good, Charity. Baker here was spying on me. He was going to make sure that I went down for all of the things that I did…and the things I taught you."

"And you just couldn't let that happen." Charity replied.

"Exactly." Buckley replied. "So, I had to make him die. Why couldn't you just die in the hands of those terrorists, Baker? You would have died with honor."

"I'll still have more honor in my death than you will in your life." Warren replied.

Buckley smiled again. "No, now you will die the death of a traitor…and I will have to paint Charity a traitor now as well. I'll have to kill you both…co-conspirators."

"Any last words?"

_Gibbs…_

Gibbs was searching a garage when he happened to look outside. Down below he saw the flaming locks of hair that belonged to his daughter. He watched as she looked all around her, checking to see if anyone was following her. She then headed up the street and slipped into a parking garage just next door to the one he was in.

Gibbs got a bad feeling in his gut and darted to the elevator. He rode down to the first level. As he entered the street, he saw Buckley entering the parking garage, Charity had disappeared into. Tony came up next to Gibbs. "I just saw Buckley walking up the street, looking to see if he was being watched or followed." He told Gibbs.

"He went in there." Gibbs said, pointing to the entrance. "Charity went in there about ten minutes before him."

"I've got a bad feeling about this, Boss." Tony said.

"Me, too." Gibbs replied.

The two men raced inside the building. They began to run up the levels, skipping the elevator since they had no idea what floor the others were on. They reached level ten and heard voices. They drew their weapons and walked towards the voices, being sure to be quiet. They stayed hidden and listened to the conversation for a moment.

"…Baker was spying on me. He was going to make sure that I went down for all of the things that I did…and the things I taught you."

"And you just couldn't let that happen." Charity replied.

"Exactly." Buckley replied. "So, I had to make him die. Why couldn't you just die in the hands of those terrorists, Baker? You would have died with honor."

"I'll still have more honor in my death than you will in your life." Warren replied.

Buckley smiled again. "No, now you will die the death of a traitor…and I will have to paint Charity a traitor now as well. I'll have to kill you both…co-conspirators."

"Any last words?" Buckley asked, raising his gun.

"How about you're done?" Gibbs asked, coming up behind Buckley, his gun aimed and ready.

"Oh, Agent Gibbs…I was just…" Buckley began.

"Going to kill Baker and my daughter." Gibbs said.

"And say they were both traitors, when they weren't." Tony added, standing to the other side of the Colonel, his gun on him.

"All you have is your word against mine." Buckley replied.

Charity smiled. "That's what you think." She then lifted her shirt slightly to reveal the wire she'd been wearing. "I had a feeling Baker wasn't behind any of this…and I also knew you'd try something."

"You clever little bitch." He said, putting his finger on the trigger.

"Don't you dare." Gibbs said, putting his own finger on the trigger of his gun. "DiNozzo, you double tap the heart and I take his head."

"Got it Boss." Tony replied, not taking his eyes off the Colonel.

"Either way my life is over." Buckley replied and then pulled the trigger.

Tony and Gibbs shot at Buckley, taking him down. They looked over to where Charity had been standing. Baker was lying on the ground, bleeding from his chest. Charity was pulling herself up into a sitting position. Baker had pushed her out of the way. She looked over at Baker and saw where the bullet had ripped through him.

Charity crawled over to him and applied pressure to the wound to stop bleeding. "Why the hell did you do that?" She asked him.

Baker smiled weakly. "I only…wanted to protect…you…all of us." He answered. "You…Katie…James…Dale...you're the closest…I've ever come to having…a family." He got out between gasps of air.

Charity smiled back at him and then looked down at the wound her hands were covering. He was going to bleed out and there was nothing she could do to stop it. "Dammit you." She told him.

"I had…to make sure…he wouldn't hurt…you…now he can't…hurt any of…us…ever again." Baker replied. "I…I need…you to…do something…for me."

"What is it?" Charity asked, fighting back tears as she looked into his eyes. He knew as well as she did that he wasn't going to make it.

"Will you…make sure…that when…they bury me…that they…don't put…lipstick on me?" He asked. "I'd…hate that."

"Don't talk like that." Charity said.

"Gunny…I know…I'm dying." He said. "Do…don't tell me…I'm not."

Charity blinked her eyes to stop the tears. "Alright…I'll make sure, that you look right. I'll make sure that you get a proper burial."

"Thank you…Gunny." He replied. "I need you to promise…me one more…thing."

"What?" Charity asked.

"Come…closer." He replied.

Charity leaned closer so that her ear was next to his lips and he could whisper to her.

"Promise me…that as soon as you…can…you'll retire…and live…live a long…and happy life…get…married…and have kids."

"I promise." Charity replied, her voice thick with unshed tears.

"Thank you, Gunny…it was an…honor to serve with…you."

"It was my honor to serve with you." Charity replied. She then watched as Warren closed his eyes and breathed his last breath.


	32. Chapter 32

After everything was said and done, Gibbs drove Charity back to her apartment. She hadn't protested. She knew that she shouldn't be driving…not with the emotions warring for control over her. She kept silent in the car and Gibbs didn't say anything. He really wasn't sure what to say to his daughter. He parked the car outside of her building.

"Thanks for the ride, Dad." She said.

"Charity…do you want me to come in? We can talk." Gibbs suggested.

Charity shook her head. "I'll be fine, Daddy."

"I know you, Munchkin." Gibbs replied.

"Dad, it's not the first time I've lost a friend. It's also not the first time I've been betrayed. I'll be fine." She replied.

"Okay, if you change your mind, call me. I'll come running."

Charity gave her dad a weak smile. "I know, Daddy. Thank you. I love you." She then leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, too." Gibbs told his daughter.

Charity gave her father a brief smile and then climbed out of the car. She headed straight for the stairs, skipping the elevator. She ran up them, needing the time to think…or rather not think. She opened the door to her floor and stepped off. She walked down the hall till she came to her door. She was surprised to see Tony standing by her door, waiting for her. "When did you get here?" She asked.

"About ten minutes ago." He answered. "I wanted to check on you."

Charity felt a flood of emotions wash over her right then. She was filled with grief over Warren's death, but she also felt joy. Tony stood before her, concern lining his face. He cared for her and wanted to make sure she was alright. She threw herself into his arms and buried her face in his chest.

Without a word, Tony took her keys from her hand and unlocked her door. He guided her inside and shut the door behind them. They sat down on the couch. He kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair. "You wanna talk about it?" Tony asked.

Charity shook her head. "No." She then pulled back to look up at him. A tear had not yet escaped, but her eyes shone with unshed tears. She pressed her lips to his, fiercely kissing him. She pulled away, breathless. "Just make me forget about it, Tony. Make me forget everything but you."

Tony pulled Charity back to him. His lips were hot on hers, searing her. His hands moved to the hem of her blouse and lifted it slightly to expose the smooth flesh of her back. He ran his hands up and down her back, causing chills of pleasure to race down her spine. Charity eagerly climbed into his lap and straddled him. His hands moved to grab her thighs. He then stood up, lifting her with him. He carried her into the bedroom like that and laid her down on the bed, breaking their kiss. He climbed on top of her and kissed down the side of her neck.

Charity breathed heavy and let out a soft moan of pleasure. She moved her hands to the front of his shirt and one by one undid the buttons. She then slid it off of his shoulders. She slid her hands down the front of his body. She stopped at his belt buckle and began to undo it. He grabbed both of her hands in one of his. He whispered in her ear. "Not just yet." He then slid his hand up her shirt, sliding along her delicate curves. He sat back and pulled her up with him. He removed her shirt, revealing a purple lacey bra.

Charity kissed down the side of his neck and along his collar bone. She slid her hands over his body, loving the feel of his skin. Tony let out a groan as Charity's hands slipped down the front of his pants. He grabbed her and held her back from him for a moment. Then he pushed her back down on the bed. He leaned over her and kissed her lips. He moved to kiss along her jaw, then down the side of her neck. His hands moved underneath her body and unclasped her bra. He slid the purple lace from her shoulders and kissed her soft creamy flesh.

Charity writhed under him. His lips and hands made trails of fire across her skin, causing chills to run down her spine. He kissed down her body, stopping at the waistband of her pants. He sat back and slid her pants off of her hips. He lifted her legs, as he slid the pants completely off of her. He kissed the inside of her knee and then up the inside of her thigh. He reached her bikini line and then skipped over her panties, kissing back up her stomach. He worked his way back up to her lips, capturing a moan as it escaped her lips.

Charity's hands slid down the front of Tony's body. This time, he did not stop her as she undid his pants. He helped her slide them down and then tossed them to the floor. Tony kissed all over her body once again and removed her panties. She eagerly moved her hands to his boxers and practically ripped them off. Tony smiled as he bent to capture Charity's lips in his. He let his hands roam her body freely, exploring every line and curve. She pulled herself closer to him, reveling in the feel of his flesh against hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him to her.

Tony teased her for a few moments, before finally giving her what she wanted. He completely took over her. He moved and then repositioned her, bending her in whatever way he wished. She happily went along, knowing that letting him have complete control only brought her more pleasure. He knew exactly what buttons to press to pitch her into fits of ecstasy and passion.

On and off for the next few hours, Tony made love to Charity. They fell asleep in a mess of tangled sheets. A peaceful and satisfied look on Charity's face, as she nestled into Tony's arms, her head resting on his chest.


	33. Chapter 33

Charity woke the next morning, still nestled in Tony's arms. He was awake and staring at her. He smiled. "Morning, Beautiful." He said, kissing her forehead.

Charity relished the feel of his lips on her skin and his arms wrapped around her. She snuggled closer to him. "Morning." She replied, burying her face in the crook of his neck and nuzzling there. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear.

"For what?" He asked, pulling away to look at her.

"For being here for me." She answered. "I honestly don't know what I would have done without you."

"Any time." He replied, pulling her back to him. "So, does that mean you forgot everything but me?" He asked the last part with a grin.

Charity smiled back at him. "Are you kidding, I forgot my own name."

"Well, then...I'm better than I thought."

Charity chuckled and snuggled as close as she could to him. She pressed her lips to his shoulder and then nuzzled his neck. "Well, I'm glad you are."

Tony chuckled and kissed Charity's forehead. "What do ya say we hop in the shower?" He asked.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea." She answered.

They untangled themselves from the sheets and headed for the bathroom. The warm water washed over Charity's body relaxing every muscle. Tony stood behind her, washing her back. Every so often his hand would slip somewhere else on her body. Once he had her back clean, Tony opened his arms and pulled Charity against him. He moved her wet hair aside and kissed down her neck and shoulder, while he slid his hands up and down the front of her body.

A low moan escaped Charity's lips. The next thing she knew, Tony was turning them around and pushing her back up against the cold tile wall of her shower. His mouth was suddenly on hers, kissing her hard, erasing any chance she would have had to complain about the cold. His hands slipped to her thighs. He lifted her legs up and she wrapped them around his waist and let him take her right there.

The water turned cold by the time they were finished. They had just gotten out of the shower, when Charity heard a pounding on her front door. "Gunny!" She heard Katie calling.

Charity let out a groan as she quickly toweled off and grabbed her bathrobe which she wrapped around herself. "I'll be right back." She told Tony, giving him a quick kiss and heading out of the bathroom, knotting the belt in her robe on the way. She opened the front door and Katie instantly threw her arms around Charity in a hug.

"Oh my gosh! Charity, I heard about what happened! I came as soon as I could." Katie said. She then pulled back and looked at Charity. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Charity answered.

"I know how you get about all of us. I know you're protective and when something happens...I know you take personal responsibility."

"I'll be fine." Charity assured her friend.

Katie looked at Charity, studying her face for a few moments. "Who was he?"

"Who was who?" Charity asked.

"The guy whose arms you found comfort in last night." Katie replied.

"Actually, he's still here." Charity confessed. "He's in the bathroom."

"Not anymore." Tony said, entering the room, a towel wrapped around his waist.

Katie's eyes widened. "I knew you two weren't just keeping warm when we found you in the cabin!"

"No no. We really were just keeping warm that time." Charity corrected.

"So, what was this?" Katie asked. "A one night stand or what?"

Tony walked over to stand behind Charity and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. "We're dating." He answered.

"But you can't say a word to my dad." Charity added. "We haven't told him yet."

"Oooh, being like sneaky teenagers." Katie said. "I approve and don't worry I won't say a word."

"Thanks." Charity replied.

"Well, I guess I'll leave and let you two get back to...whatever you were doing." She said, then she opened her arms for a hug from Charity.

Charity left Tony's arms and hugged her friend. "Thank you for stopping by to check on me."

"It's what I'm here for." Katie replied. Then she whispered in Charity's ear. "I want details later."

"Okay." Charity whispered back with a smile.

Katie pulled away and looked at Tony. "You better take care of her."

Tony nodded. "Don't worry."

Katie then turned and left.

Charity turned back to face Tony and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "What do you say, I take you out for breakfast?" He asked.

"That sounds nice." Charity agreed. She pulled back slightly and stretched up on her tip toes and kissed him. "You're too good to me."

"I don't like seeing you in pain or feeling guilty." Tony replied. "I want to make you happy."


	34. Chapter 34

A week later, Charity was sitting in the hospital cafeteria having lunch with Katie. "So, tell me about Tony? When did you guys start seeing each other and of course give me the details on the sex?"

Charity smiled and put down the sandwich she had been eating. "You remember my cousin's wedding a few days ago?"

"Yes."

"Tony went with me, pretending to be my boyfriend so that Grammy would get off my back and so I wouldn't look like a fool in front of my ex." Charity began. "Then we were dancing and there was a lot of sexual tension. He took me home and on the elevator ride up to my apartment, we started making out. Then we went to my apartment and well you know."

"Pretend I don't know." Katie replied. "And seriously, give me some detail."

Charity laughed. "Alright. Well, we went into my apartment and clothes started flying off and he gave me the best night of sex in my life."

"Really?" Katie asked, her eyes wide. "What made it that good?"

Charity grinned. "It was just that hot sweaty, we moved all over the bed, and the sheets were a tangled mess, sex."

"Oooh." Katie said. "What else?"

"He knew all of the right buttons to push…and he put me in positions. It's like he knew what positions would feel really amazing for me."

"Oh holy crap! You lucky duck." Katie said.

"Yeah, the next morning, I woke up, lying on my stomach, my head at the foot of the bed, and my hair a disaster."

"I am so jealous." Katie said. "Is it that good every time?"

"Oh, yeah." Charity answered. "I wake up and my head is never where it is when I sleep alone."

"So, after that night, you guys decided to date?" Katie asked.

Charity nodded. "The next morning."

"I so want to be you, Gunny."

Charity smiled. "As long as nothing comes up we are going out tonight."

"What are you doing?"

"Dinner, dancing, and then a movie at his place…which we probably won't get through."

Katie smiled. "Well, I'm glad. You look so happy. You deserve to be happy."

Charity smiled. "Thanks."

"I mean it. I know you've suffered a lot…more than anyone should have to. I can't think of anyone that deserves to be happy as much as you do."

"You may be bit of a horndog sometimes, but you're one of the best friends a girl could have." Charity told Katie.

Katie grinned. "No problem. So, when do you think you guys will tell your dad?"

Charity shrugged. "When the time is right."

_Three months later…_

Charity sat on the couch, snuggled up with Tony, in his apartment. Tony was wearing a pair of basketball shorts and a tshirt and Charity had stolen one of his shirts. She reached into the bowl of popcorn sitting on Tony's lap and grabbed a handful.

Tony kissed the top of Charity's head. She grinned and snuggled even closer to him. Over the past few months, their relationship had become more serious and their feelings for each other were getting stronger. They were going out for dinner at least once a week. The rest of the time they had dinner and watched a movie at either his place or hers and stayed the night with each other.

After the movie ended, Charity got up and headed for the bathroom. She had a toothbrush, a hair brush, some make up, and hair ties in his bathroom. He'd cleared out a drawer in his dresser for her to keep a few clothes in as well. At her place, Tony kept a toothbrush, a comb, and few clothes.

Charity smiled. Who knew how much a toothbrush at his place could mean? She started brushing her teeth and Tony entered the bathroom. He stood behind Charity, and wrapped one arm securely around her waist, pressing her body to his. He reached other hand up and moved her hair to one side and began kissing the side of her neck. He then began to move his hands down the front of her body. He reached the hem of the shirt and lifted up to reveal her lacy panties.

His fingers teased her at the waistband of her underwear before slowly slipping down the front. Charity giggled and wiggled as she tried to finish brushing her teeth. "Are you having issues?" Tony teased.

Charity finished brushing her teeth as quickly as she could and turned around to face him. "You, sir, make things incredibly difficult." She said with a grin.

"You know you love the attention."

Charity stretched up and kissed him. She then walked by him and slapped him on the butt. "I'll be waiting in the bedroom." She then exited the bathroom.

Tony grinned and grabbed his toothbrush. He quickly brushed his teeth and finished getting ready for bed. He headed straight for his room and found Charity, lying naked in the bed. "You read my mind." He said, pulling off his shirt.

Charity grinned and slipped under the overs. "It's not exactly what you're thinking."

Tony narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

"I'm just going to sleep naked." She answered. "Since you made it difficult for me to brush my teeth, I'm going to make it difficult for you to sleep."

"You tease." He said, climbing into bed next to her. He leaned over and gently kissed her lips. "You know, I bet I can make you change your mind."

Charity grinned. "I'm very stubborn. I'd like to see you try."

A playful look crossed Tony's face. He bent like he was going to kiss Charity and moved his hands as if he were going to caress her. Instead, he tickled her. "You give yet?" He asked.

Charity giggled and fought with him for a few moments, but no matter how hard she tried, he kept tickling her. "I...give...I give!" She cried out in a fit of laughter.

Tony grinned and stopped tickling her. "I thought you said you were stubborn."

"Well...that's only when my resolve is strong." She admitted.

Tony grinned and then captured her lips in his for a kiss as he began running his hands up and down her body.

Charity woke up the next morning lying face down, her head at the foot of the bed. She lifted her head and saw Tony lying next to her, looking at her with this strange expression on his face.

"What?" She asked.

Tony smiled. "Just thinking about how beautiful you are." He answered. "And how much I enjoy waking up with you next to me."

She smiled back and crawled over to him. They shared a tender kiss. "Sometimes, I think you're too good to be true." She said.

Tony moved her hair out of her face and then cupped her cheek. "I am one lucky man to have you." He told her.

Her cheeks reddened. "I think I'm the lucky one." She replied.

"You have no idea how wonderful you are." Tony told her. "You're smart, beautiful, talented, funny, clever, mysterious, sexy, and I find the fact that you could easily kill me with your bare hands a turn on."

Charity eyed him suspiciously. "Just what are you trying to say, Tony DiNozzo?"

"What I'm trying to say is, I love you, Charity Gibbs." He said, looking deep into her eyes.

Charity's heart picked up in her chest. She had been hoping for him to say those words, but now that he had said them, she just couldn't believe it. Everything with Tony was so easy and effortless. It was all falling into place perfectly. She wanted so badly to tell him that she felt the same way...that she loved him, too. She did, but she just couldn't make herself do it. Something was stopping her.

"Charity?" Tony asked, pulling her from her inner thoughts. "Is...everything okay?"

"Yeah." She answered. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because I just told you that I love you and you just got this strange look on your face like you're coming down with something." He answered.

"Oh...that." Charity replied. Her chest suddenly began to tighten and her breathing was coming in slow shallow gasps.

Tony put a hand to her face. She felt hot and sweat was beginning to bead her brow. "Charity?" He asked.

"I'm...fine." She said. She then pulled herself from him and bolted out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, locking herself in.

"Not how I pictured that going."


	35. Chapter 35

Charity climbed inside the shower and turned the cold water on. She let it wash over her and cool her skin. She took in deep calming breaths. She sat down and shut the water off. She heard a soft knocking on the door.

"Charity? Are you alright?" Tony asked, sounding uncertain of himself...hurt even.

Charity mentally scolded herself for running out like that. She stood up and grabbed the robe she had hanging on the bathroom door and wrapped it around her body. She opened the door and looked up at him. "I'm sorry." She found herself saying.

"What's going on?" He asked, a mixture of worry and hurt mixed on his face.

Charity walked over and fell back on the couch. "I...I don't know." She answered, burying her face in her hands. Hot tears spilled out of her eyes.

Tony walked over and sat down beside her. He pulled her into his arms. Even if he was feeling hurt, he couldn't stand to see her crying. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. "Just talk to me. Tell me what's going on?"

Charity dried her eyes, but she didn't leave the comfort she found in Tony's arms. "Everything is just so easy and effortless between us." She began. "And I'm happier than I've been in a long time."

"O...kay." Tony said not sure where this was going.

"And I know that when you told me that you love me, that you really meant it." She continued. "And you mean so much to me, Tony...I'm just so afraid that if I say it back that...it'll be the beginning of the end."

"Charity, I'm not going anywhere." Tony told her.

"I know." Charity replied. "But you may not have the choice...or I may leave."

"What are you talking about?" Tony inquired.

"The fact that any time I'm happy, something always happens to take it away." She answered. "I mean, there are so many things that could happen...and I may be deploying again soon."

"I'm aware of the reality of dating a Marine." Tony told her. "But if you do have to go, I'll wait for you."

"You say that now, but..."

Tony put a finger to her lips to shush her. "Charity, you are the first thing I think about when I wake up in the morning and the last thing I think about before I go to bed. I find myself thinking about you randomly throughout the day. Not just about our very steamy nights, but wondering what you're doing and if you're alright. I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to. I love you."

Charity threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with all of her might. She broke the kiss after a few moments. "I love you, too."

Tony grinned as he pulled Charity to him for another kiss. He had just untied her robe, when his cell phone rang. He and Charity both let out a groan as he broke the kiss. He looked at the screen. "Your dad."

She nodded and sat there quietly as he answered the phone. "Yeah, Boss…Okay…I'll be right there." He then hung up the phone.

"Crime scene?" She asked.

Tony nodded. "Are you okay now?" He asked, still worried about her.

She gave him a smile. "I'm fine." She then kissed his softly on the lips. "Now, you'd better start getting ready or you'll be in big trouble."

Tony smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss before getting up to get ready. He threw on his clothes and gave Charity one last kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She replied.

Then Tony headed out the door and off to work. Charity looked at the time and realized that she needed to be going. She had a meeting with her new CO. She quickly threw on some clothes and headed to her apartment. She pulled her dress uniform out of her closet and slipped into it. She pulled her hair into the regulation bun and then headed out the door. She hopped in her car and drove to the base.

She headed inside, going to the office she needed to. She sat in a chair in front of a large desk and waited. The door opened and she was instantly standing at attention and saluting the officer. "At ease." The female voice said.

Charity looked at the woman. She was tall for a woman. Her hair was a dark brown and pulled back in the same bun as Charity's. She had crow's feet at the corners of her eyes and frown lines around her mouth. Charity recognized her instantly. She was Colonel Bryn Jenson.

"Let's have a seat." Bryn said, sitting down behind the desk.

Charity sat back down and relaxed herself. "What can I do for you, Colonel?" She asked.

Bryn smiled. "You don't have to be so formal with me, Charity. Call me Bryn and don't you dare even think of calling me, ma'am."

Charity smiled back at her. "Alright, Bryn."

"That's better." She said. "While I may rank above you, your outstanding service to this country makes you my equal as far as I'm concerned."

"Thank you." Charity replied. "Are you going to be giving me my next assignment?"

"I'm actually giving you a choice." Bryn told her.

"A choice?" Charity asked.

"My superiors and I have talked things over. You have done an outstanding job in your service. You and your team have all been through so much, we just wish it could have been caught sooner than what it had been. As a reward for your service and your loyalty, we want to give you two options. You can either go for one last tour of duty and still be in charge of your team, or you can retire early."

Charity was taken aback for a moment. She was completely surprised by this offer. She sat there in silence for a moment, thinking about the two options. She thought back to the conversation she's had with Tony that morning…and then she remembered the day Warren had died. The promise he'd had her make, flashed through her mind. _"Promise me…that as soon as you…can…you'll retire…and live…live a long…and happy life…"_

"Do you need to think about this, Charity?" Bryn asked.

"Uhm…no." She answered. "I…made a promise to someone that I would retire as soon as possible."

Bryn nodded her understanding. "I had a feeling you would pick that option." She then opened up a drawer and pulled out some paperwork. "I just need you to sign these."

_Tony…_

Tony sat at his desk, looking into the background of their latest victim. McGee was in the lab with Abby doing what they do best. Ziva and Gibbs were off checking on a suspect. Tony's phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw that he had a text from Charity. He opened up the message and read it.

_I'm now a civilian._

Tony read the text a couple of times, trying to make sure he read it correctly. **What exactly do you mean?** He sent back.

After a few seconds she replied. _I talked with my new CO this morning. I was given two options. I could either go back overseas for another deployment or I could retire. I chose to retire._

Tony couldn't help but to smile. **That's great!**

_I have to go to work now. I'll see you later. I love you 3_

**I love you, too.**

Tony looked around the room for a moment. He then picked up the phone and dialed. After three rings, a woman picked up. "Hello, Rosa's Flower Shop. This is Rosa, how may I help you?"

"Hi, I'd like to place an order." Tony replied.

"What can I get for you, Sweetie?"

"A bouquet of orange lilies." Tony answered.

"Alright, will this be pickup or delivery?"

"Delivery." Tony answered.

"Where to?"

Tony gave the name of the hospital Charity worked at.

"And who are we delivering them to?"

"Nurse Charity Gibbs." Tony answered.

"And what would you like the card to say?"

"To my Angel Eyes, congratulations. I love you. Love, Snuggle Buns."

"And she'll know who this is from?"

"Yes." Tony answered. Rosa gave him his total and He gave her his credit card number and then hung up the phone.

"Snuggle Buns?" Ziva asked, standing behind him.

Tony turned around in surprise. "How long have you been standing there?" He asked.

"Long enough to know that your girlfriend has an embarrassing nickname for you." Ziva answered with a smile. "Who is she?"

"None of your business." Tony answered.

"You have a mystery girlfriend? Don't tell me Director Vance is making you do an undercover assignment like the one Jenny had had you do before?"

"No." Tony said. "It's not like that. I…just want to keep my personal business my personal business."

"Wait a second." She said, her tone exasperated. "You make everyone else's business your business and you snoop until you find the answers. You have tried hacking into my email and you expect me to respect your privacy?"

Tony sighed. "Ziva, please?" He asked, almost pleading with her.

Ziva was taken aback for a moment. Tony never just asked her nicely to do anything before. She decided to drop the subject…for the moment. _I will find it out later._


	36. Chapter 36

Gibbs was talking to Ducky when his phone buzzed. He opened it up to see that he had a text message from his daughter. _I'm a civilian now._

"What is it, Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"Charity just texted me." He answered. "She retired from the Corps."

"I thought she had another tour to go."

"I did, too." Gibbs replied. He hated texting so he dialed his daughter's number.

After three rings, she picked up. "Hey, Daddy."

"You retired from the Corps?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"I thought you had some time left."

"I did, but they gave me the option to retire early…as a reward for my service." Charity answered. "I gotta go, Daddy. I have to go to work."

"Hey, while you're there will you let me know if anyone comes in with a GSW to their right side?"

"Sure thing, Daddy." Charity replied. "I love you."

"Love you, too." He then hung up the phone.

"So, what's going on?" Ducky asked.

"They're letting her retire early as a reward for her service." Gibbs answered.

"That's wonderful." Ducky replied.

Gibbs nodded and then headed up to the bull pen. He told Tony and Ziva to start calling the hospitals to check on gunshot wounds. After about ten minutes, Charity called. "What's up?" Gibbs asked.

"We've got a man with a GSW to his right side." She answered.

"Caliber?" Gibbs asked.

"Fourty-five." She answered.

"Alright, I'll send Ziva. Thanks."

"No prob." Charity replied, hanging up.

Gibbs hung up the phone and looked at Ziva and told her to go.

"What about me, Boss?" Tony asked.

"You're coming with me." Gibbs answered. "We have a lead to check on."

"Got it." Tony replied.

_Charity…_

Charity had just finished up checking on some of her patients and walked over to the nurse's station. There was a bouquet of orange lilies sitting there. "Who got the flowers?" She asked.

"You did." One of the other nurses answered with a grin. "So, whose Snuggle Buns?"

"You read the card?" Charity asked.

The other woman smiled. "Hey, you know me. I'm nosey, Angel Eyes."

"Angel Eyes?" asked the familiar accented voice.

Charity looked up to see Ziva. "Oh hey."

"Whose Angel Eyes?" She asked.

"That would be Charity." The other nurse answered. "She got flowers from a man we only know as Snuggle Buns."

Charity glared at her coworker. She was about to open her mouth to say something when Ziva spoke up.

"Snuggle buns?" She asked, her tone suspicious.

Charity just shrugged. "Just my pet name for him." She replied.

"What's his name?" Ziva asked.

Charity was put on the spot. _Oh shit._ She thought. "His name is, Tommy." She answered, coming up with the first name that she could think of.

Ziva worked to hide her smile. _That's the name of the character in McGee's book whose based off of Tony._ She thought. _And he had the card say Angel Eyes and Snuggle buns. He's dating Charity!_ She was about to say something to Charity, when she spoke.

"You're here about the guy with the GSW, right?" Charity asked.

"Yes." Ziva answered.

"This way." Charity said, leading her down the hall.

Ziva collected the evidence that she needed from the victim, including the bullet fragments, the hospital had saved for them. Charity hadn't given her the chance to say anything more about the flowers. She headed back to NCIS and delivered the evidence to Abby. "I love it when you bring me presents." Abby told her.

Ziva smiled. "Have you seen Tony?" She asked.

"He and Gibbs came back a little bit ago. They're in interrogation." Abby answered. "Why?"

"I need to talk to him about something." Ziva answered and headed out the door.

"Alright, have fun." Abby called, sarcasm in her voice. "No one ever comes down here just to say hi."

Ziva opened the door to the observation room and found Tony standing there, watching Gibbs grill their suspect. "What did you find out at the hospital?" He asked.

"Not much." Ziva answered. "The guy claimed to be innocent and volunteered to let me take any evidence off of him I could find. I just took it to Abby."

Tony nodded.

"I however found out something else." Ziva said.

"Really?" Tony asked, intrigued. "What did you find?"

"Your mystery woman." Ziva answered. "I got there and saw that Charity had just received a bouquet of orange lilies. The card said that they were to Angel Eyes and from Snuggle Buns."

"Anyone can use those pet names." Tony countered.

"Oh please, Tony. You're dating Gibbs' daughter." She accused.

"Shh." Tony said.

"So, you're not denying it, Snuggle Buns?" She asked.

"No, I'm not." Tony answered. "But you can't tell anyone…especially Gibbs."

"And why not?" Ziva asked.

"We are waiting for the right time to tell him." Tony answered.

Ziva was about to agree when an evil thought crossed her mind. "What's in it for me?" She asked.

Tony sighed. "What do you want?" He asked.

Ziva smiled devilishly. "You to do all of my paper work and whenever I get a _probie_ job, for you to do it."

"Fine." Tony replied. "You have yourself a deal, Miss David."


	37. Chapter 37

A few days later, the team wrapped up the case. Gibbs had already left, he was taking Charity out for dinner to celebrate her retirement. McGee was finishing up his report and Tony had finished his own. Tony was getting ready to leave when Ziva stopped him.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Remember, you're doing my paperwork, which includes my report." She answered, an evil smile across her face.

"But..." Tony began to protest.

"No." Ziva replied. She then leaned forward on her desk and looked him directly in the eye. "You can leave, but then...I'll spill the milk."

"Beans." Tony corrected. "Spill the beans."

"I thought I heard something about spilling the milk?"

"That would be don't cry over spilled milk." Tony replied.

"Why would anyone cry over spilled milk?" Ziva asked.

Tony sighed. "Just go."

Ziva smiled and headed out the door. McGee watched the exchange with a curious expression. "What does she have on you?" McGee asked.

"Nothing." Tony answered.

"She mentioned something about spilling the beans, Tony." McGee countered. "What does she have on you?"

"McGee, do you think, I'm really that stupid? If I tell you, then you'll just black mail me, too." Tony replied.

McGee sighed. "Good point." He finished up his report and left.

Tony sighed and started working on the reports.

_Charity..._

Charity sat in the booth at the diner with her father. Their favorite waitress brought them their orders. "So, what are you going to do now that you're retired?" Gibbs asked her.

"Just be a nurse." Charity answered.

"What about your future?"

"What are you talking about, Dad?" Charity asked.

"I just want you to be happy." Gibbs told her. "And while it would kill me inside to see you get married, I would also be glad because I'd know that you had someone to make you happy...I'd also like some grandkids."

Charity's eyes widened at her father. "Have you and Grammy made up and are now teaming up?"

Gibbs smiled. "I just want to see you happy...and while I know you can take care of yourself, I'd like to know that you had someone to take care of you after I'm gone."

"Dad, you're not...dying are you?" She asked.

"No. No." Gibbs answered. "Nothing like that. It's just a daddy thing. I worry about you."

Charity smiled at her dad. "Daddy, I'm fine." She said, reaching her hand across the table and giving his a squeeze. "I am happy."

"I know." Gibbs replied. "When you do find the right guy, as long as he treats you right and makes you happy, I'll approve and give you my blessing."

Charity smiled at him again. "I know, Daddy. I love you."

"I love you, too Munchkin."

_A month later..._

Gibbs, Ziva, and McGee were sitting at their desks, playing catch up on case reports. Tony had some comp time that he took as time off for that day and the next couple of days as well. Ziva was disappointed that she didn't have Tony to do he paperwork for those few days. Nothing was really happening, when the elevator doors opened and Fornell and Sacks walked in.

"What are you doing here Tobias?" Gibbs asked.

"Where's DiNozzo?" Fornell asked.

"At home." Gibbs answered. "He took some comp time off. Why?"

"Because one of our female agents was murdered last night and DiNozzo is the number one suspect." Sacks answered. "His finger prints and DNA are all over her."

_Tony and Charity…_

Charity felt Tony's fingers gently caressing her cheek. She grinned at the feel of his touch. "Morning, Snuggle Buns" She mumbled, not opening her eyes just yet and snuggling into him.

Tony chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Good morning Angel Eyes. Time to wake up."

Charity shook her head. "Don't wanna."

"Not even for breakfast?"

"What's for breakfast?" Charity asked.

"I bought a dozen donuts. Half of them are your favorites and half are mine." He answered.

"But…I don't wanna get up." Charity protested, finally opening her eyes.

"I'll bring it to you."

Charity smiled. "You're spoiling me."

"Okay, I'll stop." Tony said, a playful smile on his face.

"No…don't stop."

He chuckled and kissed her gently on the lips. "I'll be right back." He got up and left the bedroom. He headed for the kitchen. He grabbed two glasses out of the cabinet and the milk out of the fridge. He poured both the glasses full and put the milk back. He was getting ready to head back to the bedroom with the milk and the donuts, when there was a knock on his door.

Tony sat the food down and headed to open the door, figuring it was one of his neighbors wanting to borrow something…or to yell at him for the noise from last night. He opened the door and was surprised to find Gibbs, Fornell, and Sacks standing on the other side. "What's going on, Boss?" He asked.

"Where were you last night between nine pm and midnight?" Sacks asked.

"Here." Tony answered.

"Is there anyone that can confirm that?" Sacks asked.

Then, as if on cue, Charity walked out of the bedroom, wearing one of Tony's shirts. "Tony, what's taking so long?" She asked. That was when she looked towards the door and saw the group of men. "Dad?" She asked, her eyes wide. She then pulled the hem o the shirt down over her legs more.

"Charity?" Gibbs asked, just as surprised.

Fornell was having a hard time containing his laughter. _Gibbs' daughter with DiNozzo! This is priceless!_ He thought.

"W…what's going on?" Charity aske, her cheeks reddening.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Gibbs replied.


	38. Chapter 38

"W...what's going on" Charity asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Gibbs replied.

Tony was just speechless. He knew that Gibbs would find out, but he had wanted to tell him. He didn't want him to find out like this. He opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't think of anything to say.

Charity, however had collected her wits and was feeling a bit spunky apparently. "Well, Daddy, this would be the morning after."

Fornell let out a small chuckle. Gibbs shot him a look. "What? This is kinda entertaining."

"We do have a murder to investigate." Sacks added.

"Well, I think it's pretty obvious what Agent DiNozzo was doing last night...or rather who." Fornell replied.

"Don't make me hit you like I hit him." Gibbs threatened Fornell, gesturing to Tony.

"What's going on?" Tony asked.

"Why don't we come in and talk?" Fornell suggested.

Tony stepped aside and let the trio of men enter his apartment. "I'm guessing someone is framing me for murder...again?" Tony asked once they were all inside and the door was closed.

"Yes, FBI agent Sarah Jessup was murdered last night." Sacks said. "Your DNA and finger prints were all over her. She was murdered between nine pm and midnight last night."

"I was here." Tony answered.

"You were at work until seven. Then you left." Sacks said.

"Yes. And it took me a half hour to get to the hospital, where I picked up Charity." Tony replied.

"Is that true?" Sacks asked, looking at Charity.

"Yes and there are cameras all over the hospital. You'll be able to see it." Charity answered.

"And you were together after that?" Sacks asked.

"Yes. We came back here and we made dinner." Tony answered.

"I made dinner and you almost made me burn it." Charity corrected.

"Then what happened?" Sacks asked.

"We watched a movie...and went to bed." Tony answered.

"What time was that?"

"Ten." Tony answered.

"That's two hours that Charity was asleep. You could have snuck out without her knowing." Sacks countered.

"We didn't go to sleep till well after midnight, you moron." Charity answered. "And I spent the last two years learning how to sleep with my eyes open. He couldn't have left without me knowing...of course like he could hardly move afterwards let alone get up and murder someone." She kinda mumbled the last part, hoping to keep her dad from hearing it. It was bad enough when sex was implied rather than said straight out.

"DiNozzo has an alibi." Fornell said. "Let's get going Sacks."

Sacks stood up. "You think of a list of people who would want to frame you and get it to me, DiNozzo. One of these days, you will mess up and I will catch you."

"Instead of focusing on me, why don't you go look for the real killer?" Tony suggested. "Oh and if you want anyone that might be wanting to frame me, look into all the arrests I've made. That might give you a clue."

Fornell grabbed Sacks by the collar and practically dragged him out of the apartment. "It's time to go." He said. "Besides, DiNozzo might not be around long enough for you to keep trying to find him."

Once Fornell and Sacks were gone, Gibbs looked over at Tony and Charity. "We will deal with this, after we find out who framed you, DiNozzo."

They both nodded. "Okay, Boss." Tony replied.

"Now, go put some clothes on and then we'll go to NCIS." Gibbs ordered.

Tony and Charity got up and headed to the bedroom. Charity pulled on a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt she kept at Tony's place. Tony slid into a pair of his jeans and a button down blue shirt. They walked out of the room and then left the apartment with Gibbs. Charity rode in the back of the car, while Tony rode shotgun and Gibbs drove. The car ride was spent in silence. Charity pulled out her cell and texted Katie.

_I'm not going to be able to make it to the club tonight._

**Why?**

_Dad found out about me and Tony._

**Oooh, how?**

_I'll tell you later._

**You leave me in suspense. It had better be good…oh did he catch you two doing the horizontal tango?**

_No…he found me in Tony's apartment the morning after…in Tony's t-shirt._

**Oh man! I bet he about died!**

_Talk later. Bye._

**Oh, fine. You HAVE to tell me EVERYTHING later, though.**

Charity didn't respond to that text. She sat in the car quietly, lost in her own thoughts. They arrived at NCIS and Gibbs parked the car. The group got out and headed inside. They rode the elevator up to the squad room in silence. They stepped off and McGee looked up and was confused. "Where's Fornell and Sacks?" He asked.

"They left. Tony has an alibi." Gibbs answered.

"And what are you doing here, Charity?" McGee asked.

"I'm the alibi." She answered.

"Wait, does this mean you won't be doing my paperwork anymore, Tony?" Ziva asked.

"That's exactly what it means." Tony answered.

"Wait…what's going on?" McGee asked.

"Tony and Charity are dating." Ziva answered.

McGee opened his mouth to say something, but Gibbs interrupted him. "That's enough. We have to figure out who framed DiNozzo."

"We've been going through possible suspects." Ziva answered. "McGee took half and I took half."

McGee picked up the clicker. "And these are our top three suspects." The three faces appeared on the screen. "Andrew Green, a drug dealer Tony put away while he worked in Baltimore. He was recently released on parole."

"Former Navy Lt. Jason Louis." Ziva said on the next picture. "When you had taken your break, Tony had led the case that ruined his career."

"And finally, Jackson Ford. He was a pharmacist that Tony caught filling out selling pills on the side. He just finished his sentence."

"Well look into them." Gibbs ordered.

"That won't be necessary." Abby said, entering the room.

"What do ya got Abs?" Gibbs inquired.

"Well, the DNA that the FBI had as Tony's was blood. The blood was old. It had to have been from when you were in the hospital after the cabin." Abby said.

"None of our suspects would have been able to access it." Ziva said.

"Not by their legal names." Abby replied. "But Landon Williams could. A lab tech at the hospital."

"Which one is he?" Ziva asked.

"Our former Lt." Abby answered. "I also happened to find where he slipped up."

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked.

"The FBI agent fought him and she scratched him. His DNA is under her fingernails." Abby answered. "I already sent my results to Fornell."

"Good work, Abs." Gibbs said, walking over and kissing her cheek. He then headed for the elevator. "Charity, DiNozzo, come with me."

Tony and Charity followed Gibbs to the elevator. When the doors closed, Abby looked over at Ziva and McGee. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Tony had an alibi for last night." Ziva replied. "Charity was his alibi."

"Wait…what?" Abby replied, her eyes wide.

"Charity was with Tony…at his apartment…all night." Ziva answered.

"You don't mean…?" Abby asked, trailing off.

"Yup, Tony was that stupid." McGee replied.

"It is incredibly dumb, even for Tony." Ziva agreed.

"Stop it you guys." Abby protested. "They both deserve to be happy and of they make each other happy then that's all that matters."

"Yeah, but Charity is Gibbs' daughter." McGee countered.

"And you know Tony's reputation." Ziva added. "If I were Gibbs I wouldn't be happy about it."

"Gibbs will be fine as long as they are both happy." Abby replied. "And bite your tongue about Tony's reputation."

_In the elevator…_

Gibbs flipped the switch and stopped the elevator. _This may as well be his office._ Tony thought as Gibbs turned to face both him and Charity. "How serious is this?" He asked.

"Well, I have a drawer of things at her place and she has a drawer of things at my place." Tony answered.

"And…we've said I love you." Charity added.

"How long have you been seeing each other?" Gibbs inquired.

"Since Lisa's wedding." Charity answered.

"That was four months ago!"

"I know." Tony replied.

"If I hadn't of come over today, when would you two have told me?" Gibbs questioned.

"We don't really know." Charity answered.

"Were you even planning on telling me?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes…we just wanted to wait for the right time, Boss." Tony replied.

"And when would that have been?"

"Daddy…" Charity began. "We wanted to tell you, but it's hard to figure out when and how. I mean, if we had just casually said, "Oh hey, we're dating." I don't think it would have gone over very well."

"I just wish you would have told me sooner." Gibbs replied with a sigh. He then reached both of his hands up and slapped them both on the back of the head. "Never hide anything like that from me again. You got that?"

"Yes." They answered in unison.


	39. Chapter 39

A few nights later, Gibbs was in his basement working on his boat. Charity walked down the steps. "Hey, Daddy." She said.

"Hey Munchkin." Gibbs replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to have one of our really good father-daughter talks." She answered.

"About?" Gibbs asked.

"Me and Tony." She answered.

"Is everything okay between you two?"

Charity smiled. "Couldn't be better." She replied. "I was thinking more along the lines of how mine and Tony's relationship affects our relationship."

Gibbs put down his hand tools and looked at his daughter. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Daddy, I saw the look in your eyes the other day...when you talked to us in the elevator." Charity explained. "I saw that you were disappointed."

"You should have told me." Gibbs replied.

"I know...but Dad, we had no idea how you were going to react if we just told you, "Oh hey, you remember when we went to that wedding together? Well, we ended up sleeping together that night and the next morning deciding we wanted a relationship." I mean really Dad, how would that have worked?"

"Well, I could have gone without knowing you two slept together that soon." Gibbs replied.

"Hey, you should be glad it didn't happen sooner." Charity replied.

"Charity...please? I don't need to know about any sexual tension or whatever you two might have been feeling up to that point. It's bad enough for me to accept the fact that you're not a virgin anymore."

"And I haven't been for quite a few years."

"Once again, I don't need to know these things." Gibbs replied.

"All, I'm saying is, we had no idea how to tell you or how you would react. Although part of me is starting to think you played match maker."

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked.

"Come on, you put him on my protection detail and then when we were rescued, you had us both stay couped up in that house together. Like you didn't know it would help start something between us."

"I didn't." Gibbs replied.

Charity smiled. "Sure."

Gibbs smiled. "Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"Yeah." Charity answered.

Gibbs opened his arms and Charity stepped right in. He held her tight and kissed the top of her head before resting his cheek there. "Nothing is ever going to change the way I feel about you. You're my Munchkin and I love you more than anything else in this world."

"I know, Daddy." Charity replied. "I just don't like it when you're disappointed in me."

"Don't hide anything from me again and I won't be." He replied.

_Two months later..._

Charity stood at the nurses' station. She was looking over some charts and yawning. "You getting tired, Charity?" one of the other nurses asked.

"Nothing coffee can't fix." Charity answered, flashing a smile at her coworker.

The other nurse smiled knowingly. "Too many late nights with the man?" She teased.

Charity giggled. "That might have something to do with it."

"You go get some coffee, I'll cover till you get back."

"Okay, thanks." Charity replied. "I won't be gone long." She then headed to the cafeteria and grabbed a cup of coffee. She sat down for a moment and sipped at her coffee for a few minutes. She then gulped the rest of it down and got back to work. She finished her shift and headed home.

Tony had texted her to let her know he would be working late. Charity took a quick shower once she arrived home. She slipped into a pair of sweat pants and a tshirt. She dried her hair and pulled it back into a sloppy bun. She popped _The Princess Bride_ into the DVD player and settled back on her couch with a bowl of popcorn.

After eating half the bowl, Charity felt that she couldn't eat anymore. She put the bowl down on her coffee table stretched out on the couch, pulling the afghan from the back of the couch and covering herself with it. She decided to close her eyes for a moment and soon fell fast asleep.

_Tony..._

Tony sat his desk going over a lead on the case the team had, when his cell phone began to ring. He looked at the caller id screen and saw a picture of his father. "Hey Dad." He answered.

"Junior!" Senior greeted enthusiastically. "How are you, doing?"

"Fine, Dad." Tony answered. "Is this important? I'm in the middle of a case."

"I just wanted to say hi." Senior answered. "And to tell you that next week, I'll be arriving into town for a business meeting. I was hoping that we could have dinner, say Tuesday?"

"I kinda have plans." Tony answered. "With my girlfriend."

"Bring her along! The more the merrier." Senior replied. "Besides, I have a surprise for you."

Tony suppressed a sigh. "I'll talk it over with Charity and let you know."

"Okay, I hope you will both come. Bye, Junior."

"Bye Dad." Tony replied, hanging up the phone.

"What's going on?" Ziva asked.

"My dad's coming to town next week. He wants to have dinner on Tuesday." Tony answered. "He told me to bring Charity with me."

"I see." Ziva replied. "And that would be a milestone in the relationship that you're not comfortable with?"

"No." Tony answered. "I'm just not sure if her meeting my dad is a good idea."

"Why?" Ziva asked.

"Because...you know how my dad is." Tony answered.

"Wait, are you afraid she;ll break up with you after meeting your father?" Ziva asked.

"Maybe." Tony answered. "I don't know."

"There's only one way to find out." Ziva replied.

"I know."


	40. Chapter 40

Charity woke up the next morning to the sound of someone knocking on her door. She opened her eyes to realize that she had fallen asleep on her couch. She got up and stretched as she made her way to the door. She looked through the peep hole and saw Tony standing on the other side, he had coffee and a box of donuts. She opened the door.

"Good morning." He greeted her, smiling.

She smiled back at him sleepily. "Morning." She mumbled.

"Did I wake you up?" He asked.

"I fell asleep on the couch watching _The Princess Bride_ last night." She explained, stepping aside to let him in. "What time is it anyway?"

"Nine in the morning." Tony answered.

"The last time I looked at the clock last night…it was eight thirty." Charity said. "Man I slept for twelve and a half hours…I never do that."

"And I think if I hadn't of arrived you would have slept longer. Are you getting sick?" Tony asked, concern etching his brow.

"I don't think so." Charity replied. "I'm probably just worn out."

Tony handed her a cup of coffee. "You might need this then."

Charity took the coffee and sat it down on the table. She stretched up and kissed Tony's cheek before heading to the bathroom. When she returned, she had brushed her teeth to get rid of the morning breath and brushed out her hair. Tony was sitting on the couch, with the box of donuts already open and enjoying one. Charity sat down next to him and grabbed a donut and sipped at her coffee.

They ate in silence for a few moments before Tony spoke. "So…my dad's coming to town next week."

"Really?" Charity asked.

"Yeah, he wants to meet for dinner on Tuesday…he wants you to come." Tony replied.

Charity looked at Tony, her blue gaze piercing through him. "But you don't?"

"I don't even want to go." Tony confessed. "He said he has a surprise…I'm betting that I'll be meeting my new step mother who will probably be even younger than me."

Charity leaned over and kissed Tony's cheek. "I'll go. That way afterwards, I can distract you." She said, nipping at his ear.

Tony grinned. "You know how to make everything better, don't you?"

"That would be my job." Charity replied with a grin.

"You still look tired." Tony replied.

"Too many double shifts." She said with a shrug. "Plus, someone here does tend to keep me up late quite often."

"I never heard any complaints before."

"Who said I was complaining? I was just stating facts."

"Okay, I'll stop keeping you up so late." Tony replied, a teasing grin on his lips.

"Don't you even dare think about stopping."

Tony chuckled and pulled Charity to him for a tender kiss. "You know, I could never say no to you, Angel Eyes."

Charity grinned and snuggled closer to him and nuzzled his neck. "That's what I like to hear, Snuggle Buns."

_The next week…_

Charity finished up her shift at the hospital. She headed home to get ready for dinner with Tony and his father…and whatever surprise he had. She soon arrived and yawned as she searched through her closet for something suitable to wear. After a bit she finally settled on an emerald green dress. It had one long sleeve and the other arm bare from the shoulder and it would hug her curves perfectly.

She took a quick shower and styled her hair and did her make up before slipping into the dress. She had curled her hair and pulled one side back with a sparkly clip. Her make-up was simple, a little, blush, eyeliner, and soft pink lips. She grabbed a pair of green heels from her closet and started for the living room. That's when she heard Tony knocking on the door. "Come in." She called.

Tony opened the door and walked inside. He looked towards the hall and saw Charity walked towards him. His jaw almost dropped. "You look amazing." He said.

Charity grinned. "I do try." She replied, sitting down on the couch to slip on her heels. She then looked up at him. "You don't look bad yourself."

Tony walked over to her and offered her his hand. She gladly accepted it and allowed him to help her up. He pulled her up and right into his arms for a deep kiss. When they broke apart, they were both smiling. "I like this dress."

"Maybe I should wear it more often." She then reached up and wiped at his lips. "Just maybe not the lips gloss."

Tony chuckled. "Are you ready to go then?" He asked.

"Yup." She answered as she suppressed a yawn. If she were to be truly honest, she was completely exhausted and just wanted to go to sleep. No matter how much coffee she drank, she was sleepy. She also had an uneasy feeling in her stomach. _Just chalk it up to nerves._ She thought to herself. She grabbed the small clutch purse that she carried with her on these such occasions and then she and Tony left.

They soon arrived at the restaurant. "Do you have a reservation?" The host asked.

"DiNozzo." Tony answered.

The host looked on the list in front of him. "Ah, yes party of four. Right this way." He said, stepping from behind his podium and leading them to their table. Senior was already there waiting for them.

"Junior!" Senior greeted, standing up. "It's good to see you, son." He then pulled Tony into an awkward hug.

"Hi Dad." Tony replied.

Senior let him go. "And you must be Charity." He said, looking over at her. "I'm Anthony DiNozzo Sr." He extended his hand to her.

Charity smiled at him as she gave him her hand, which he placed a kiss on.

"You're just as lovely as I thought you'd be." He told her. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's good to meet you, too." Charity replied.

"Let's sit down." Senior said.

Tony held the seat out for Charity before taking his own. He then waited for his father to be seated before speaking. "So, you bring me here to meet my new step mother?" He asked.

"Nothing like that this time." Senior replied. "No, I have someone with me, I know you'll be glad to see."

Then, as if on cue, a man appeared at the table. He was the same height as Tony and roughly the same age, maybe a year or two older. He had dark brown hair a warm brown eyes. "Good to see you, coz." He greeted Tony with a smile.

Tony grinned and stood up. The two men embraced in a "bro hug" before sitting down. "I knew there was a reason I was dreading this surprise." He teased.

The other man laughed. "You know you missed me, coz." He replied. Then he turned his attention to Charity. "And who is this lovely creature? Surely, you're not my dear cousin's girlfriend. You're much too beautiful for him."

Charity felt her cheeks redden slightly. _So, didn't need the blush tonight._ She thought.

"This is Charity and she is my girlfriend." Tony replied. "Charity, this is my cousin, Bernie DiNozzo."

"She may be your girlfriend now, but not by the time I'm done." Bernie teased. He then offered a wink at Charity.

Charity smiled at Bernie. She was starting to believe that the charm ran in the DiNozzo family. However, she still had the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach that she just couldn't shake.

Just then the waitress arrived at their table. "May I start you off with something to drink?" She asked.

"A bottle of your finest champagne." Senior answered. "We have much to celebrate tonight."

She nodded and smiled. "I'll be right back with that." She then left.

"What are we celebrating?" Tony asked.

"So many things." Senior answered. "For one thing, I have a fantastic new job here in DC and I will be living here."

"I'll be moving here, too." Bernie added, knowing how Tony felt about his dad and wanting to soften the blow a bit.

"And of course that you have this beautiful woman in your life." Senior added, winking at Charity.

Charity giggled. "I'm really starting to think I'm going to get in trouble tonight, being surrounded by you DiNozzo men."

The waitress then returned with the champagne and glasses. She sat the glasses down and opened the champagne. She poured the glasses. "Are you ready to order or do you need a few moments more to look over the menu?" She asked.

"We still need to look over the menus." Senior answered. The waitress smiled and left them. "Before we look over these menus, let's have a toast." Senior said. He then raised his glass and everyone else followed suit. "To good fortune, good health, and to love." The group clinked their glasses together before taking a sip.

The cool bubbles tasted good on Charity's tongue. However, once they reached her stomach, they only seemed to agitate the uneasiness there. She put her glass down and decided that she would be fine if she just ignored it the rest of the evening. She then looked at her menu. She decided to go with soup, figuring that would be good for her stomach.

The waitress returned to take their orders and then left once again. "So, Charity, what do you do for a living?" Senior asked.

"I'm an ER nurse." Charity answered.

"That sounds exciting." Bernie replied.

"It can be sometimes." Charity replied.

"So, how did you two meet?" Senior asked.

"Well…I'm also recently retired from the Marines." Charity began. "And a few months ago my apartment was broken into. Long story short, NCIS came and investigated and Tony was put on my protection detail."

"And we ended up kidnapped and we escaped and hid out in a cabin for a few days till we were found." Tony finished.

"That is exciting." Senior said.

"I bet you had fun being cooped up in the cabin together." Bernie said with a wink.

"We just kept warm." Tony replied.

"Sure." Bernie said, a playful smile on his face.

Just then the waitress returned and sat their orders in front of them. She made sure everything was right before leaving. Charity picked up her spoon and started on her soup. The first bite didn't quite settle right with her stomach. She decided to just pick at the soup, hoping no one would notice. It was then that the smell from the steak Senior had ordered wafted over to her. Normally that smell would make her mouth water, but right now it made her stomach swirl with unease. _I'm going to be sick._ She thought. "Excuse me for a moment." She said, getting up from her seat and heading for the bathroom, trying not to hurry. She didn't want to worry Tony.

She arrived in the ladies' room and practically ran into a stall. She emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. After she had nothing left, she had succumbed to dry heaves. _This really really sucks._ She thought as she tried to calm herself. After what felt like an eternity, the dry heaves stopped. Charity sat there for a few moments longer, hugging the toilet. She rose on shakey legs and flushed the toilet. She walked back out of the stall and stood in front of the mirror. Her eyes were watery and her make-up had been smeared.

Charity grabbed her purse and opened it up. She pulled out her spare make-up and set it on the counter. That was when she noticed the tampons in the small purse. She then began to count the weeks back in her head. "Oh shit." She thought. She quickly fixed her make-up and headed back out to the table. "I hate to cut this short, but I need to go." She announced.

"Is everything okay?" Tony asked.

"Fine." She answered. "The hospital just called they need me in right away. Had another nurse call off."

"You want me to give you a ride?" Tony asked.

"No. I'll just take a cab." She answered.

"Well, I'm sad to see you leave." Senior said, getting up and pulling Charity in for a hug. "It was nice meeting you."

"It was nice to meet you, too." Charity replied pulling away.

Bernie stood up next and pulled her in for a hug and kissed her cheek. "Until we meet again." He said, a playful grin on his face.

Charity returned the smile as best as she could. "It was nice to meet you."

Tony stood up. "Let me at least walk you out." He said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Charity leaned against him and waved good-bye to the others as they walked out.

"What's really going on?" Tony asked. "I know you didn't get a phone call from work."

Charity sighed. "I was hoping to keep you from worrying."

"What's wrong?"

"I just lost my lunch and dinner in the bathroom." Charity answered. "I'm not feeling well at all."

"That's it, I'm coming home with you and taking care of you."

"Tony, I'll just be spending the evening on my bathroom floor hugging my toilet. You stay and have fun with your cousin. I'll stop by the drug store on my way home and get some pepto or something."

Tony sighed. "I'll come by after dinner to check on you."

"That's fine." Charity said.

Tony hailed a cab for her and made sire she got in okay. He kissed her cheek. "I'll see you later."

She gave him a weak smile. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Charity told the cabbie to take her to the drug store. She told him to wait and then headed inside. She walked through the aisles until she came to the pregnancy tests. There were five or six different name brands and they all had a store brand counterpart. Charity sighed as she grabbed three of the name brand ones, picking the ones she'd heard were the best and most accurate. She bought them and then got back into the cab and headed home.


	41. Chapter 41

Charity sat on her bed until the egg timer in her hand went off. She practically raced into the bathroom and looked at the test. Two little pink lines stared back at her. She then looked at the other two tests sitting on the back of the toilet next to that one. They all had come back with the same results. "I'm pregnant." She whispered to herself.

"How in the world am I gonna tell Tony? How is he going to react?" She asked herself. She walked back into her bedroom and fell back on her bed. She thought for a few moments. "These tests could be wrong." She reasoned. "I should get confirmation from a doctor."

She stood and grabbed her cell phone and dialed the number of a friend from the hospital. "Hello?" The woman asked after three rings.

"Hey, Dana. It's Charity."

"Oh hey. What's up?"

"Will you be at the hospital tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yup, but I didn't think your yearly exam was for another couple months." Dana replied.

"It's not." Charity answered. "I'm late and I just had three pregnancy tests turn out positive."

"I'll be able to squeeze you in around eleven." Dana replied.

"Thanks." Charity replied.

"No problem." Dana replied. "I'll see you in the morning."

"See you." Charity said, hanging up the phone.

As soon as she had finished her conversation, she heard someone knocking on her door. She remembered Tony promising to come by and check on her. "Oh shit." She muttered. "Just a minute!" She called and hurried to the bathroom to hide the pregnancy tests. She then made her way to the door and opened it up.

"How are you feeling?" Tony asked her.

"Okay." She lied.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah." She replied, stepping aside.

Tony walked in the room and pulled Charity into his arms. He kissed the top of her head. "You need me to get you anything?" He asked.

"No." She answered. "I've already got plenty of Sprite and crackers."

Tony nodded and walked them over to the couch. He sat down and pulled her close and rubbed her back. Charity snuggled into him, reveling in the warmth of his embrace. She had no idea how he would react once she told him the news, but for the night she would just enjoy being with him.

She woke up the next morning, Tony sleeping next to her. They had discovered that they couldn't cuddle since she had to get up multiple times during the night to go and throw up. At the moment, Charity felt tired…but at least she wasn't having to empty her stomach again. "How are you feeling?" Tony asked her sleepily.

"Mmm…okay." She answered. "Just tired."

"If you want I'll call in sick and stay with you." He suggested.

"No…you go to work." She told him. "I have a doctor's appointment anyway."

"I could come with you. Be your ride."

"I'll be fine, Tony." She told him. "I promise, if I get too sick, I'll call you to come and take me, okay?"

"Okay." He reluctantly agreed. He leaned over and kissed her forehead before climbing out of bed and getting ready for work.

Charity had a few more hours before she needed to go in to see Dana, so she snuggled back under the covers for more sleep.

"Call me if you need anything." Tony told her, kissing the top of her head again.

"M'kay." She agreed, sleepily. "Love you."

"Love you, too." He gave her one last kiss before heading out.

A few hours later, Charity sat in an exam room at the hospital. Dana entered the room, holding a chart. "Well?" Charity prompted.

"You are indeed pregnant." Dana answered.

"How far along?"

"About six weeks." Dana answered. "How are you feeling?"

"Scared out of my mind."

Dana smiled knowingly. "Does the father know?"

"Not yet." Charity answered. "I wanted to get confirmation besides a home pregnancy test."

Dana nodded. "Good idea."

Charity soon left the hospital. She wasn't sure if she should call Tony and have him meet her somewhere or if she should just wait till he got off of work and came to see her. Or should she go and see him at NCIS? "Why is this so difficult?" She asked herself aloud. "And then when I do tell him, how? I mean it's not like I can just be, "Oh hey, just wanted to tell you I'm carrying your unborn child." Yeah, that would go over really well."

She let out a sigh as the million ways she could tell him flew through her mind. However nothing seemed to work. "How the hell do you tell the man you love you're pregnant when you guys weren't planning on having kids any time soon?" She asked herself. "I really really need to stop talking to myself…especially since I'm not getting any answers."


	42. Chapter 42

Tony sat at his desk, filling out case reports. "So, how did the dinner go with your dad?" Ziva asked him. "And him meeting Charity?"

"Okay." Tony answered. "My cousin Bernie came with him so that made it better."

"What happened?" Ziva asked.

"Charity got sick. I think she's coming down with the flu." Tony answered.

"That sucks." Ziva replied.

"Well, I'm gonna go take a coffee break." Tony said, getting up and heading to the break room. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Charity's number.

After three rings she answered. "Hey." She greeted.

"Hey beautiful. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Okay." She answered. "It comes in waves."

"How'd your doctor's appointment go?"

"She just said to wait it out." Charity answered.

Something about her voice sounded funny. Tony wasn't entirely sure she was telling him the truth, but he also wasn't about to accuse her of lying...at least not now. "Okay. Do you want me to get you anything?" He asked.

"No." She answered.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Positive." Charity answered and Tony could hear her smile through the phone, no matter how weak it was. "I just need you and your big strong arms."

Tony smiled. "Alright. I'll see you when I get off of work. I love you."

"I love you, too." She replied.

Tony hung up. He decided to head down to the lab to talk to Abby. He was surprised when he found her cooking something over her Bunsen Burner. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Making my mom's famous home made chicken noodle soup." Abby answered. "I called Charity earlier and she told me about being sick last night. So I'm making this for her. It was my mother's cure all recipe."

"That's nice." Tony observed.

"And it's almost done." Abby replied. "So, what's up?"

"Oh nothing." Tony answered. "Did she happen to mention about anything else last night?"

"She mentioned how sweet you were to her." Abby answered. "You two are good for each other."

Tony smiled. "Thanks Abs."

She smiled back up at him. "Okay, my soup is done. I have to get this to your girlfriend." She hugged Tony before grabbing the soup and heading out the door.

_Charity..._

Charity had eaten a few crackers and drank some Sprite. She had been able to hold it down for a while, but before long the nausea took over and had her running to the bathroom. After she'd finished emptying her stomach, Charity laid back on her bathroom floor, enjoying the feel of the cool tile on her hot flesh.

She heard someone knocking on her door. She figured it was probably Tony. "Come in!" She feeling too weak to get up.

"Where are you?" came the familiar voice of Abby.

"The bathroom." Charity answered.

Abby entered the bathroom. "Awe. You look like you're feeling terrible."

Charity nodded and groaned. "The worst."

"I brought you some of my mom's home made chicken noodle soup. It's great for the flu." Abby said. "You need to get some food in your stomach."

"The problem is...that it doesn't tend to stay there." Charity replied.

Abby knelt down next to her. "Come on, sit up." Abby helped Charity into a sitting position. She then pulled the lid off the soup. "It's still hot."

Charity took one whiff of the soup and she was leaning over the toilet dry heaving again.

Abby recovered the soup and set it down on the floor. She walked over to the linen closet and pulled out a wash cloth. She had intended to wet it and place it on the back of Charity's neck when something clattered to the floor. She looked down and saw three white sticks. It took her two seconds to put the pieces together.

"Ohmygosh!" She said it so fast, turning it into one word. "You're pregnant!"

Charity finally stopped dry heaving and looked back at Abby. "Yeah."

"That's wonderful!" Abby squealed. "How come you guys haven't told anyone?"

"Tony doesn't know yet." Charity confessed. "I just found out last night...got it confirmed this morning."

"When are you gonna tell him?" Abby asked as she went to the sink and wet the cloth.

"I have no idea." Charity confessed. "I can't even think of what would be the best way to tell him."

Abby wrung the cloth out and then knelt down next to Charity. She dabbed at her friend's forehead. "Just tell him." Abby told her.

"But how?" Charity asked. "I mean it's a bit delicate. We weren't planning this... and I have no idea how he's going to react to it."

"He's going to be excited about it." Abby replied. "Besides, it's not something you can hide."

"I know." Charity conceded.

"Trust me on this." Abby said. "Tony is gonna be excited. Who wouldn't be excited to have a baby with you?"

Charity gave Abby a weak smile. "It's still not something that I can just blurt out."

"I've known Tony for years. He will be excited. He loves you and you love him. Now you guys are going to have a little family."

"Abby, how do you always know how to make everything sound better?" Charity asked.

Abby smiled. "It's what I do. Besides, I'm going to be an aunt!"

Charity smiled. "You're a good friend."

Abby stayed a while and took care of Charity. She gave Charity a hug before leaving. "Don't worry, I won't tell Tony...or anyone else. But that means you have to tell everyone soon because I have no idea how long I'll be able to hold the excitement in."

Charity smiled at her friend. "Thanks Abs."

Abby then left and headed back to NCIS. She arrived and decided to go up to the squad room. She found the team sitting at their desks, still working on paperwork. Tony looked up at her. "How was Charity doing?" He asked.

"Okay." Abby answered. She was having a hard time not smiling. She then walked right over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Abby, what's this for?" He asked, confused.

"No reason." She answered, smiling.

Tony lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "Okay."

"I'm just in a really good mood." She then walked over and hugged, Ziva, McGee, and Gibbs. She gave Gibbs and extra tight squeeze. She then headed down to her lab.

"Something very strange is going on with Abby." Ziva said. "She's even more...Abby than usual."

"I agree." Tony replied. _And just after she visited Charity._ He thought.

Throughout the rest of the day, whenever Abby would see Tony, she would give him a hug. She would hug anyone else around him, but only because she didn't want Tony to catch on. When the day was over, Tony headed for Charity's apartment.

He knocked on the door before he opened the door and headed inside. He found Charity, lying on the couch, wrapped in a blanket. "Hey." She greeted him.

"Hey." He replied, sitting down next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay." She answered.

Tony reached a hand over and stroked her cheek. "So, how was the soup, Abby brought you?"

"I don't know." Charity answered. "It's sitting in the fridge. I haven't been able to eat anything."

"After Abby came back, she hugged me really tight and she had a smile on her face...she hugged me every time she saw me. You have any idea why?" He asked.

Charity nodded. She sat up and held up the three pregnancy tests. "She found these."

"Are those...what I think they are?" He asked.

Charity nodded. "I'm pregnant, Tony."


	43. Chapter 43

"I'm pregnant, Tony."

"Pregnant?" Tony asked. "As in we're having a baby?"

Charity nodded. "I took these tests last night and they all came back positive. Then the doctor confirmed it this morning."

As it sank in, a smile slowly spread across Tony's face. He wrapped his arms around Charity and pulled her to him. He kissed her lips with such excitement. He broke the kiss, but still held her close. "We're having a baby." He said smiling.

"So, you're excited?" She asked.

"Who wouldn't be excited to have a baby with you?" He replied.

Charity laughed. "That's what Abby said."

Tony chuckled and kissed Charity again. "So, how far along are you?"

"Six weeks." She answered. "So, in roughly thirty-four weeks, our baby should be here."

"When is the first appointment?" Tony asked.

"Next week on Thursday." Charity answered. "We should get to hear the heartbeat."

Tony grinned and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She replied, snuggling into his arms. Just then her stomach roiled. "Don't take what I'm about to do as a comment on what we've just said." She told him, pulling out of his arms and running into her bathroom.

Tony got up and followed Charity into the bathroom. He grabbed a wash cloth and wet it. He knelt down next to Charity. She had pulled her hair into a ponytail already, since she had been alone most of the day. He dabbed the cloth on the back of her neck and stroked her back.

After a while, she finally stopped heaving and rested her head on the side of the toilet. Tony dabbed the rag on her forehead. "That feels good." She said, weakly.

"Do you need anything?" He asked.

"Just some water." She answered.

Tony put the rag on her forehead and grabbed the cup on the sink and filled it with cold water. He handed it to Charity. She took a big gulp and spit it back out into the toilet, rinsing her mouth out. She rested a few more moments before closing the toilet lid and flushing.

"You ready for bed?" He asked, feeling nothing but concern for her.

"I think so." She replied. She started to get up, but was wobbly.

Tony stood up and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He then put his other hand behind her knees and scooped her up into his arms. "I'll take care of you…both of you." He told her kissing her forehead.

Charity smiled as she rested her head on Tony's shoulder. "You're the best." She told him. "We're both very lucky to have you."

Tony laid Charity down on the bed and pulled the blankets over her. He removed his clothes, getting down to his boxers and crawled in next to her. Charity rolled over to him and rested her head on his chest. Tony stroked her arm and kissed her forehead.

Tony watched Charity as she quickly fell asleep, a peaceful and contented smile on her face. He smiled as he gazed at her. _I'm going to be a father._ He thought with a smile. It was then that the everything else hit him. _Which means I'm going to have to tell my father…and Gibbs. I have to tell Gibbs I knocked up his daughter._

Charity woke up the next morning, still in Tony's arms. She looked up at him. He was lying there stiff as a board, staring up at the ceiling. "Tony?" She asked. "Are you okay?"

"I was just thinking." He answered. "We have to tell my dad…and your dad."

"Yes." Charity replied.

"I know my dad. He's not going to take the news of being a grandpa well." Tony said. "And I think your dad might kill me. I mean it's bad enough for him to have found out that we'd been dating…and sleeping together…now he's going to find out that I got you pregnant."

Charity giggled. "I'm sure he'll be excited." She assured him. "Actually, I'm positive he will."

"How do you know?" Tony asked, turning his head to look at her.

Charity thought about telling him about the conversation she'd had with her dad at the diner, but decided not to. "Trust me. I know my dad. He'll be excited about having a grandbaby to spoil." She then kissed his cheek. "That brings up a good topic, though. How are we gonna tell everybody?"

"I have no idea." Tony answered. "Abby might have some ideas."

"Good point."


	44. Chapter 44

"I am so glad she told you!" Abby squealed as she ran up to hug Tony. "I was about to burst if she didn't say something soon! I am so excited for you guys!"

Tony hugged Abby back. "Thanks Abs."

She pulled back and just grinned at him. "So, what's up?"

"We were trying to figure out how to tell Gibbs…and my dad." Tony answered.

"That is a tough one." Abby agreed. She pursed her lips and began pacing. "How to tell Gibbs?" She mumbled to herself.

"How to tell Gibbs what?" Ziva asked, entering the room.

"Nothing." Tony and Abby answered in unison.

"I do not believe you." Ziva replied. "What are you hiding?"

"It's nothing important." Tony lied.

Ziva narrowed her eyes. "I will find out what you're hiding." She told him.

"So, is there a reason you came down here?" Abby asked.

"Yes." Ziva answered. "Gibbs sent me to get Tony. We have a case."

Tony and Ziva left. The team soon arrived at the crime scene. Gibbs was talking with Ducky, while the others were collecting evidence. "So, what are you hiding from, Gibbs, Tony?" Ziva asked him.

"I'm not hiding anything." Tony answered. "I'm just waiting for the right time to tell him."

"And what is that?" Ziva asked.

"Nothing you need to know about right now." Tony answered.

"Are you planning on proposing to Charity?" Ziva asked.

"Not at this time." Tony answered.

Ziva narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "But it does have something to do with Charity." She stated.

"Yes." Tony replied. "Will you just drop it?"

"No." Ziva answered. "You never respect my privacy, so why should I respect yours?"

"She has a point." McGee chimed in. "You know how it is when you hide things from Gibbs."

"And the team." Ziva added.

"Will you guys just get off it?" Tony asked, frustrated.

"Will they get off of what?" Gibbs asked, coming up to the group.

"Nothing." Tony answered, too quickly.

"Tony is hiding something." Ziva answered.

"Well, as long as it's not another body, I'm not worried about it." Gibbs replied. "Now finish up."

The team finished up collecting evidence and headed back to NCIS. McGee took the evidence down to Abby. "I brought you presents." McGee said.

"Awe, you always think of me McGee." Abby replied.

"So, do you know what Tony's hiding from Gibbs?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" Abby asked, playing dumb.

"Ziva is convinced that he's hiding something…and from the way he was acting, Tony is definitely hiding something."

Abby shrugged. "Or maybe you're all just paranoid."

McGee looked at Abby, suspiciously. "You know what it is." He accused.

"I know nothing." Abby replied.

"You know exactly what it is." McGee replied. "Come on, Abby. You have to tell me."

Abby looked him straight in the eye. "Sometimes Tim, there are things that you can tell people and sometimes there are things you have to let the person tell them. This is one of those times where you need to wait for Tony to tell."

"Ah, come on Abby. You can tell me." McGee tried again. "I won't tell anyone."

"Yes you will. Ziva will find out that you know and she will torture you for the information and you'll squeal like a little pig." Abby countered.

_Charity…_

Charity sat in a small café with Katie. "So, you wanna go to the club tonight?" Katie asked. "We can dance and drink it up."

"No thanks." Charity replied.

"Don't tell me you have plans with Tony again. I mean good grief woman, we need some girl time."

"I'm not objecting to girl time." Charity replied. "Just the club."

"Alright. We can have a girls' night in at your place. I'll bring the margaritas."

"No margaritas for me." Charity replied.

"Oooh, then maybe some screwdrivers?"

"No. No alcohol for me." Charity said.

"Why? Are you swearing it off or something?" Katie asked.

"Well…for the next few months at least." Charity answered.

Katie's brow wrinkled in confusion. "What are you talking about, Gunny?"

"I'm pregnant." Charity admitted, a grin on her face.

"What?!" Katie asked. "No way!"

"Yes." Charity replied.

"Does Tony know?"

"I told him last night."

"And?"

"He's happy…until this morning when he realized we have to tell my dad and his dad."

Katie laughed. "So, how are you going to tell them?"

"I have no idea." Charity confessed. "It was hard enough for me to figure out how to tell Tony."

Katie grinned. "Well, I'm sure if we put our heads together we can figure something out…ooh, maybe you can just get everyone together in one place and tell them."

"Maybe." Charity agreed. Just then her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at the text.

"Tony?" Katie asked.

"Yup." Charity answered, reading the text. "Maybe I just need to go to NCIS and he and I can just announce it to everyone."

"Why do you say that?" Katie asked.

"Well, Tony just texted me saying that Ziva and McGee won't leave him alone about what he's hiding."

"That sounds like it might be your only option then." Katie agreed. "Or maybe invite everyone out to dinner."

"I think dinner would be a great idea." Charity agreed. She then started pulling out her money.

"I've got this, Gunny. You go and get everyone straightened out. You're good at that." She said, with a wink.

"Thanks." Charity replied, hugging her friend before heading out to her car. She hopped inside and drove to NCIS. Before seeing everyone else, she decided to go talk to Abby.

"Gibbs, I don't have anything yet." Abby said, as Charity entered the room, not even bothering to turn around.

"Wrong Gibbs." Charity said, a smile on her face.

"Charity!" Abby squealed as she raced over to hug her. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"I hear Ziva and McGee are snooping around." Charity replied.

"Unfortunately." Abby replied. "But in all fairness it's only because Tony's snooped around their personal lives for…well ever."

Charity giggled. "Yeah, I know."

"So, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was just going invite everyone out to dinner. I mean they'll all find out anyways, might as well gte it all over with at once."

"Just making one big general announcement." Abby said. "Good idea."

"Well, hopefully it works." Charity replied.

Abby laughed. "Come on, I'll go up with you."

The two women rode the elevator up to the squad room floor. They stepped off and saw Ziva over at Tony's desk, going through his papers. McGee was on Tony's computer. Abby was about to say something when, Tony arrived. "I never thought you guys would stoop this low." He said.

"Well, we wouldn't have to, if you would just tell us." Ziva countered.

"Will you three stop it!" Gibbs commanded. "What are you, toddlers?"

"He's keeping something from us, Gibbs." Ziva protested.

"Oh for crying out loud." Charity said, interrupting everyone. "If it's that big of an issue for you, I'll just tell you all right now."

Everyone stared at her for a moment, just waiting. "I'm pregnant."


End file.
